<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It'll Be Ours by XinaV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112993">It'll Be Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinaV/pseuds/XinaV'>XinaV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ focused, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But this mainly follows ATEEZ' story, Gen, MAMA Inspired, TBZ and SKZ are a part of it, They are the bad guys, They're not here to play, Villain ATEEZ, but are they really, fighting/violence, kingdom au, you read that right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinaV/pseuds/XinaV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His Royal Highness has finally announced what he will do with the throne, considering that he has no heir. Two Dukes—Duke of Euterpe, Sangyeon; and Duke of Terpsichore, Chan—have been chosen to compete for the right to the throne. It will be an event like no other. Everyone is eagerly looking forward to it and its outcome. Who will be their future king? It's only a matter of time until the question they've been wondering about for so long will finally be answered.</p><p>Miles away though, in the darkest region of the land, a certain group has <i> other </i> plans for that throne. Darker plans.</p><p>"That kingdom will be ours."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thank you for reading this story. After watching that spectacular MAMA performance, my mind immediately went Villains ATEEZ—though the word "villain" is...subjective 😉—so here it is! I hope you all enjoy this darker take on them 😊</p><p>Now, I honestly don't know much about The Boyz or Stray Kids and this was my first time ever writing them so do forgive me if they aren't in character. Though this story isn't exactly Greek mythology-based, I did base their characters on the Gods—Sangyeon after Athena and Chan after Ares—so that kinda shapes a lot of how I wrote them.</p><p>A special and BIG thanks to my best friend, Snow, for helping me with this story. Without her, this would have never gotten done so thank you bb ❤️</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Notes for the names: </strong></p><p> <br/><b> Mousai </b> - Another word for Muses. The name of this Kingdom<br/><b> Euterpe </b> - One of the nine Muses—Muse of Lyric poetry. The name of the province in Mousai that Sangyeon and The Boyz are from<br/><b> Terpsichore </b> - One of the nine Muses—Muse of Dance. The name of the province in Mousai that Chan and Stray Kids are from<br/><b> Calliope </b> - One of the nine Muses—Muse of Epic poetry and is traditionally held as the most important/eldest Muse. The name of Mousai's capital where the palace is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now entering, his Royal Highness, the King of Mousai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a single breath, a silence falls over the Great hall of the Palace. The crowd, once more interested in the latest rumors, all now turn their complete attention to the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King walks out, exquisite robes flowing elegantly with each step and leather-clad feet rapping against the polished wood stage. As always, he looks the paradigm of royalty and formality. Anyone who has been in this kingdom long enough though well knows that their king does not always follow norms and traditions. One can never be too sure when it comes to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all wonder what he’s going to do this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, you all have been gathered here for an important announcement—one of great significance to the future of this dear kingdom,” he opens, immediately piquing everyone’s curiosity with the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that very moment, they all ponder the same thing. There’s only one thing involving the future of the kingdom that everyone has been thinking about. Is he finally going to address it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it is well known, I am without an heir. Because of this, I know that many have been wondering who will be next in line to the throne. That query shall now be addressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures to the side of him and two young men step out onto the platform—one in the purest of whites and the other in the liveliest of red. They both stand with an air of regality but with their own feeling to it. From their very stances, one can already make theories about their characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have decided that who is next in line will be chosen through a competition. These two Dukes shall compete for the crown, and the winner will be given the right to the throne. Duke of Euterpe, Sangyeon; Duke of Terpsichore, Chan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon, in white, and Chan, in red, hold their heads up high, beaming with pride and honor. The King continues, turning to them. “May you, along with the men you chose for your team, do your best to prove your worthiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Dukes bow respectfully in response. “We deeply thank you for this opportunity,” they concurrently say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King nods in approval before turning back to the crowd to address them again. “The event shall be held in two months’ time. The challenge will be announced on the day of the competition. Until then, may you all come to know our two candidates. That is all for today. Enjoy the fellowship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all daintily clap, though internally, none of them can believe such a thing is happening. A contest for the throne? They’ve never heard of such a thing. Why not just choose one himself? Why drag it along and make them compete? And for it to be in what is usually a colder month? It seems a bit unnecessary and extra to them but what else is to be expected from their king. They must admit though, it’s definitely going to be quite the show to see. They’re interested in seeing what these boys can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King walks off the platform but not without giving the two young Dukes a knowing look. It’s a look they’ve seen from many adults in their life—that “do not embarrass us” look. As if they haven’t learned by now how to act around people who are watching their every move and waiting for them to mess up. They were just announced as potential heirs—now more so than any other time they know they can’t give anyone a single thing to talk negatively about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, they still give a subtle nod in response, keeping on their polite smiles as he walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s far enough away, they turn to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while, Bang Chan,” Sangyeon says with a cordial smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, Sangyeon, if even the king can refer to me as Chan then surely you can as well,” Chan replies, returning the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon laughs gently in response. It’s been about a year or so—maybe more—since the two have last seen each other but clearly not much has changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, so you’ve told me before. I must say, I don’t know if I am pleasantly surprised or greatly amused that you are my competitor. I thought you and your group would have been on the battlefield right now as you always are.” He gestures to the other seven men who stand in similar shades of red a bit away, greeting the people. “What, have you run out of weapons to conjure in the glory of your flames?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, the eight </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> known for preferring to battle than to come to a ball. Even more so, the ever fierce Bang Chan, with his incredible gift of fire and summoning weapons, to be in the attendance of a formal event without showcasing such gift is almost unheard of. For them to be here in the capital for the next two months is a shocker. Can they even stay away from the “thrill” of the fight for that long? It’ll be interesting to see how it will turn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I have far from run out of weapons. It’s quite impossible to do so really, but I figure that you wouldn’t exactly know that since you’re more of the ‘sit and plan’ type than the fighter, yes?” Chan says, his pleasant smile covering his subtle teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing new for the two of them to go at each other—rather normal actually. It’s all out of good-natured rivalry, no real animosity between the two, and probably will never end as long as they know each other. Since they were small, they’ve always been each other’s best competitors. Both were champions in their own right but while Sangyeon was one for waiting until everything was planned—an incredible strategist and leader—Chan was quicker to action, excelling in battle. Both are very difficult adversaries, but when put against each other, they counteract each other so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So for them to be literal competitors for the throne truly is comical but only fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good strategy is what wins a battle—I thought someone like you would know that by now, especially after me and my group won our last match. But then again, you’ve always been the type to just run headfirst into something so I’m not too surprised if you haven’t learned your lesson. Still blinded I see,” Sangyeon responds with a hint of a smirk on his face, causing Chan to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming from someone who can call down the light of the luminaries themselves, that’s funny. You may have won last time but you will not come out victorious this time. The King sees value in having a warrior as his next in line—I’m sure whatever the challenge is will show that. It’ll do the people good to know that their next ruler can defend the kingdom well.” Chan says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Chan has an incredible gift, Sangyeon is also one of the special few who was born with the blessing of an ability. He has the power of light itself—such a beautiful ability. Their abilities only naturally add to their rivalry. Fire and light are both very bright and strong but fire is wild while light is more graceful. Fire is deadly—a force to be reckoned with—just like Chan is on the battlefield. Light guides the way but can also catch someone off guard and blind them or even sear them—and the same can be said of Sangyeon. He may be a strategist but he is no novice in battle, he can and will be a challenging foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, who will come out victorious is something they can never tell beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah don’t count yourself as the winner just yet. We may very well get a more intellectual challenge than a physical fight,” Sangyeon responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckles in amusement. “Rest assured, I can excel in both. While I know you and your friends are natural-born charmers and thinkers,” he gestures over to the ten in the same pure white as Sangyeon who are currently winning the hearts of all those they talk to, “try not to doubt our ability. Or else we just may sneak a win in this competition this time.” He winks—Sangyeon catching himself from snorting in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Chan turns away to go ahead and get started meeting the crowd, leaving their banter to continue on another occasion. They do have a lot of people to greet after all. Best to get started before anyone begins to believe that they are rude and unfriendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon shakes his head with a smile. What else should he have expected from the other?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns in the opposite direction and heads off. Time to be sociable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of great, unmoving eyes watch above head as white and red walk away from each other and get swept into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, a large and imposing bird sits upon a ledge, watching and listening attentively—using the open window to its advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it is not watching for itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles away from the Palace, in the darkest region of the land, eight pairs of eyes watch the projection in front of them—a glow on the eldest’s fingertips as he keeps his hand on the crystal tablet, allowing him to project the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he so far away?” Wooyoung complains, admittedly having lost interest a few minutes ago when the announcement was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa turns to him with a look that is a mixture of offense and disbelief. “My Mars is literally showing us in real-time what is happening in a kingdom miles away from here with perfect clarity and sound—not to mention focusing on one conversation out of many—and you are complaining because he is quote-unquote far away? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung puts his hands up in defense. “I’m just asking,” he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others snicker, not having looked away from the projection but knowing the two well enough to know their facial expressions by the tone of their voices. Leave it to Wooyoung to start with Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a mighty creature in the middle of a kingdom,” Seonghwa explains slowly, “we want him to stay as much out of sight as he can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t he—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help you out here because I’m feeling kind and will tell you do not continue with that question,” Yeosang says, cutting him off before he can ask anything else stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung closes his mouth with a pout, mumbling under his breath about how he gets no love here. The others pay him no mind—well everyone but San who grabs his hand with a smile to cheer him up—going back to the main focus of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks closely at the projection, barely being able to spot the two Dukes in the crowd thanks to—what he is assuming is—their men being in the same color as them. He counts eleven in white and eight in red. Nineteen of them? Seems like this will be intriguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all of this time, his Royal Denseness has finally decided what he is going to do with the throne—took him long enough,” he says. They’ve been waiting for this just like those in the kingdom. But definitely for a different reason. He turns to Seonghwa with a nod, “Mars can come back now, he did well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods and lifts his hand off of the tablet, the glow on his fingertips dying away along with the projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A competition between two Dukes. It’s one of his more creative ideas, I’ll give him that,” he says, pushing silver strands of hair out of his face. “And by the looks of it, he chose the best of the best—two with gifts that are no doubt strong. I’m curious to see their power in action.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More specifically, curious to see how it would be against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know each other well. No doubt long-time friends who are rivals. Though the Duke of Euterpe has more people on his team, the Duke of Terpsichore is a fighter in every sense of the word—and I’m sure his team is as well. They’d find a way to balance it all out. It’s a fair match between the two sides. The advantage will come in whatever the challenge is—and that’s for any match they have,” Yeosang determines using the little that they just saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Yeosang determines something about a person—no matter how little he is given—then the likelihood of it being correct is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> high. Analyzing is his specialty after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what now? We know what’s going to happen, what’s next?” Yunho asks, leaning forward and looking to Hongjoong—a devilish gleam crossing his eyes, accentuated by his ever-present scar on his left eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly smirk comes to Hongjoong’s face at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the question I was waiting for,” he says with a sweet tone that nowhere nears matches his expression. He pulls out his knife and points to the kingdom on the map sprawled across their table. “The very first thing we need to do is get inside the kingdom’s capital, Calliope. With this announcement now made and two potential heirs in the capital, they’ll soon stop visitation and trades for the time being for security purposes so we need to get in before anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There will most likely be soldiers at the borders, making sure they know every person that enters and leaves. For this to work though, they obviously need to be in the area so their first mission is to find a way in without causing a scene. They want to keep the element of surprise for as long as they can so they can’t do anything too big as of yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong continues, “After that, it’s all about gaining as much information as we can. Their strengths, their weaknesses—everything we can know about them. The more, the better so we know how to handle them properly. Then, when the day of their challenge arrives—” in the blink of an eye, he twirls the knife around and rams it into the map, directly over Calliope. A cruel grin crawls onto his face as he speaks. “—we strike. In two months’ time, that kingdom will be ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After so long, they’ll be in power—and believe it when they say they will make sure to bring hell to that kingdom. They’ll be rulers over it all and no one will stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matching wicked smiles appear on the seven’s face at the thought. That entire kingdom—such a magnificent and great kingdom; one of the largest—will be theirs. All of those noblemen, soldiers, commoners—they’ll all be under their rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all can fight over the crown but I want the scepter. It’s the perfect guide for my power that I need. I’d be able to use my power at a stronger level without risking harm to myself. It just has to be mine,” Seonghwa says, his eyes twinkling as he thinks of the things he would be able to do with that scepter in his possession. Every other thing he has used as a guide for his power when he needed to do something that required stronger energy burned in his grasp after one use but that scepter is literally made to handle power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that scepter in his hands, he’ll be able to use his power to its full potential. He wants that scepter and he will have it no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then call it yours,” Hongjoong responds immediately. Seonghwa at his full strength? Yes, please. The destruction they could cause with that—it’d be amazing. Who are they to deny themselves of that? He can imagine it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Wooyoung and San’s fiendish smiles turn deceivingly innocent like the little imps they are, his thoughts stop and he immediately switches into wondering what nonsense they are about to say this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how quickly he promised him that. So Mom gets the scepter and Dad gets the throne—the parents get matching things, that’s so cute,” Wooyoung coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa should get them matching outfits and jewelry for our coronation as a present in return. And it’ll be in the month of Joong’s birthday? It’s the perfect time,” San snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Hongjoong both give them a look that says they are done with those two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, we’re taking over by force—we won’t have a coronation. They’ll have no choice but to accept us. Second, you are no longer tied for my favorite child. Jongho, it’s your time to shine,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San immediately stops snickering at that, whining out in complaint while Jongho cheers in success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about us?” Yunho asks, him and Mingi now pouting—Wooyoung not even trying because he knows he’s been knocked out of that competition for a long time now and Yeosang just shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa turns to them with a warm, fond smile. “You two are my angels. Different category than my favorite. Even Hongjoong likes you two,” he says. Hongjoong nods in agreement. He acts like he doesn’t like the others—even Seonghwa who he’s known the longest—but he admittedly has a soft spot for their two giants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This went from being scheming and calculating to real family-like in a single second and honestly, I can’t even act surprised,” Yeosang says, shaking his head. What else is there to expect from them? Being dangerous threats one moment and then having a love fest the next—it should be their trademark at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung gives Yeosang a mocking smile. “You totally get that pretending not to like us thing from Dad,” he says. Immediately after, however, he quickly dodges a knife—purposely thrown off target of course—with a yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Hongjoong and Seonghwa with wide eyes, waiting for one of them to say something in his defense. Seonghwa just smiles though, standing up and putting a hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go meet Mars now—have fun with the lecture about throwing weapons indoors,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong huffs, not even trying to argue the unfairness of him having to give the lecture again this time. One of these days, he’s going to be the one throwing something at these rowdy kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t waste another moment in leaving the house, not wanting to be there if and when something else happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps outside into the cool and gloomy air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like rats afraid of being caught, the people outside begin to scramble when they see him step out. They quickly turn away to avoid eye contact, picking up their pace to get anywhere but in his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He internally laughs at the sight, always loving that. It’s nice when others fear them. It keeps people in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins walking, gaze forward, and paying the people no attention as he does so—though part of him wants to scare some by glancing in their direction. He has places to be though, so he can mess with people later. It does take a bit to leave the Valley anyway—he doesn’t want to keep his pet waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Valley, or should he say the population in the Valley, has grown over time, so he passes more people than he ever has as he walks. It’s amazing that even a place like this can grow in population.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the lowest and the darkest region of the land, a group—practically a large village at this point—resides. They turned a land of nothing into a home without any other choice and for the past few years, they have been making work, learning ways to better it each year. It has become known as the Land of the Lost and the Dead because those with nowhere else to go somehow find their way here—and </span>
  <b>no one</b>
  <span> would </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> come here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eight of them have been here since the beginning when people started calling this place a home and they’ve been watching it change and grow. But more interestingly, the dwellers here have been watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> change and grow—grow stronger and more feared. Devils, fiends, villains—a witch in Seonghwa’s case—they’ve been called it all by the people. Well, behind their backs because there are very few bold enough to say something to them and those few don’t live long. The point is though, this has become their domain. They control this place and the residents are too weak and afraid to do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon though, they’ll be in control of something far grander than just a simple village in the Valley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path out of their little area is not that much of a challenging one once you get to know it—though you do obviously need to walk up a few rises—so by their standards, it doesn’t take him too long to get out. For an outsider, the walk is most likely very time consuming but for them who constantly go through this path—and by them that includes other people as well—this is nothing at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he reaches his destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The edge of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the last sign of abundant plant and animal life before you begin heading into the Valley. It’s the last time you can see the sun shine brightly before it is covered by clouds and rocks as you go downward. But most people wouldn’t even come this far, feeling that it is much too close to barrenness for comfort. So even here belongs to the Land of the Lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up to the sky, seeing the bright blue color that he does not often see. It’s always nice to see the sun since down there they feel the cold more than anything and only see clouds and dark skies. One gets used to the chill but it still is pleasant to feel a bit of warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whistles out a quick and strange tune into the open air—silence following after it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An impressive shadow suddenly flies over the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa holds his arm out and instantly a magnificent and grand bird swiftly lands on it—its sharp talons not hurting him in the slightest despite him not wearing any type of thick leather gauntlet for protection. Magic in itself if you ask those who see this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, little one,” he says, petting its head fondly. “Did you bring me back what I asked?” He says, referring to the pouch in its beak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mars puts the pouch in his hand and Seonghwa is pleased by the weight of it. The poor person who was robbed by a giant bird—better luck next time, he guesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you did so well today. My Mars is so great,” he coos, always so proud of his amazing pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mars lets out a happy shriek in reply, loving the praise. He loosens his hold on Seonghwa’s arm, leaning closer to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feathers morph into scales and the bird’s compact body stretches and thins. Two extra legs spout from either side of the creature’s underbelly, placing themselves against the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. Its wings shake and extend to their full length as they transform to show more of the linking bones under the disappearing feathers, branching out like lightning bolts beneath shifting and settling scales. Haunting gray eyes turn piercing green, glimmering in the light of the sun. The creature yawns—that sharp beak now gone—and showcases rows of sharp teeth set beside a slithering forked tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an indescribable but equally mesmerizing shift, the incredible raptor has changed into a beautiful, dark dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon rests around Seonghwa’s shoulders, letting out a soft rumbling sound in content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back now and get you a treat,” Seonghwa says, scratching under his chin. Mars curls up closer to him, happily enjoying the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five years ago, at the age of nineteen, Seonghwa created his beautiful pet from his own power. It was the first-ever major thing he’s done with his power—well, second really—and it was extremely hard, but he did it. To this day, he has not done anything that even comes close to the amount of energy and strength he used to create his Mars. Not only are dragons extinct—and have been for ages now so he had to use a rare dragon scale that he had as precious valuable—but to have it be able to shift into another animal added to the complexity of it all. He was bed-bound for two weeks—Hongjoong yelling at him at every chance he could get about doing something so far out of his ability—but it was worth it when he laid eyes on the marvelous creature that he made. Since then, Mars has been his precious baby, and rightfully so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unique dragon/bird has become their eye in the sky. When they need to find out something, survey an area, or just spy on the kingdom, they have Seonghwa send Mars out to do so. Whatever Mars sees and hears, Seonghwa can project it for them—as done today so they could find out about the coming event. Not only is Mars good for surveillance, but he’s also good for attacking—as expected of such a creature. He’s a frightful sight and a little killer by nature, making him good for a battle. It'll definitely do them well with their current plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All around, Mars is just the perfect pet—and oh how Seonghwa loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa heads back, the few moments up here being good enough for him. He just wanted to go for a walk really—since Mars could easily fly all the way home—so he doesn’t mind hiking up to just go back down. Hopefully by the time he gets back, no one is strangling anybody. It’s a big hope but hey, he’ll see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk down is quicker than the walk up, allowing him to get back fairly quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he enters the village, Mars goes from resting peacefully to being alert and staring at people. It’s no secret that the dragon does not like people—snapping at anyone who isn’t one of the seven—so it doesn’t surprise Seonghwa to see his pet go from being so calm to suddenly being hostile. In fact, it amuses him. It makes people jump more when they see a beast on his shoulders ready to bite their bone in half so he enjoys it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he reaches back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back. Who’s dead?” He calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one yet!” Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho shout back from their places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, heading in to find the four silent ones—Wooyoung quiet is always a worrying thing and Yeosang and Hongjoong would definitely hide that they murdered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks into one of the rooms, finding his trouble trio all there—Yeosang reading a book, San sharpening his daggers and knives, and Wooyoung watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone still breathing?” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define ‘breathing’,” Yeosang responds, not looking up from his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, they’re all okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San looks up from his weapons, eyes landing on Mars and a pout coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, your dragon or bird—I don’t know which form it takes for this—keeps eating my snakes! Do you know how hard it is to catch them? I need their venom but he keeps eating them,” San whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the guilty pet, said creature curling around Seonghwa innocently. San knows he can see a smug look on its face though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa strokes Mars’ head, a hint of a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sannie, dear, Mars eats your snakes when they leave your area. Not everyone is immune to venom like you, you know. Mars is just keeping us safe,” he replies in a knowing tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not exactly a power/ability—such as ones he and Hongjoong have—but still different than the average person, San has the unique gift of being immune to all types of poisons and venoms. Because of this, he likes to use them a lot, especially to coat his blades, so he takes the venoms from the snakes he catches. Unfortunately though, he’s not always the most careful with such deadly animals and they get loose sometimes. Hence why Mars considers it as free food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Seonghwa admittedly does have a feeling that his little pet does sometimes sneak in for a bite but he won’t tell San that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San huffs and crosses his arms, knowing he won’t win this one. Seonghwa turns around, going off to find Hongjoong, and San SWEARS that Mars hisses out his tongue as if to taunt him. The door closes before San can say anything though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d strangle that lizard if it wouldn’t go screeching off to Seonghwa at the slightest threat we make,” San grumbles. He can’t believe he got played by an overgrown snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two things in this house that go screeching off to Seonghwa at the slightest threat we make,” Yeosang says, lifting his eyes up and glancing over to Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a second but Wooyoung catches the underhanded comment and pops up offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, gang up on Wooyoung day?!” He shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re just the easiest target today. Don’t worry, I’m sure San will be next,” Yeosang says, turning the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head at the shouting. He gives it ten minutes before he hears a crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, turning back around. Did he say ten minutes? He meant ten seconds because clearly he can never have too much confidence in their behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is he going to do with his brothers?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes about the powers/abilities:</p><p> </p><p>There are people who are born with a gift of some kind, manifesting as a power. Chan, Sangyeon, and Seonghwa were born with their abilities.</p><p>Chan has the ability to create any weapon at any moment in a burst of flames. He can also control fire.</p><p>Sangyeon has the ability of light and all its beauty. Can create items with light, control light—all that good stuff.</p><p>Seonghwa has an energy/magic ability. He can do a lot by controlling the energy within him and using it to do what he sets out to do.</p><p> </p><p>With Hongjoong and San, they will be touched upon a bit more later on. But for now Hongjoong—like Seonghwa—has a natural ability (that will be shown soon hehe). As for San and his immunity to poison/venom, well again, you'll find out about that later 😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A gift to us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll probably regret this later on but here, buy whatever you want. Today is a day for treating yourself so enjoy,” Seonghwa says, handing each pair a pouch of money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, the two eldest had decided to take everyone to the nearest supply town—where those in the Valley usually go to gather materials and food to stock up on—for them all to treat themselves. Seonghwa has been having Mars take money for them so they have plenty for all of them to buy what they like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, people from the Valley do trading here—being amongst forest and stones grants you some valuable things—since they don’t have any money but the eight of them aren’t the trading type. They either be nice and use actual money or they be them and take what they want. But since they’re on the cusp of finally kicking off their plan, Seonghwa and Hongjoong thought it would be nice for them to go get themselves gifts. You know, a “let’s celebrate before we go take over a kingdom” gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, let’s correct that for a second—if it’s alive and not already living in our house, don’t bring it back with you,” Hongjoong says, knowing that they would definitely try to bring something home and that Jongho and Yeosang would definitely try to leave someone here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six sigh in complaint but accept the rule anyway. At least they can get whatever else they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll meet back here when everyone’s done. Mars is above head so just call for him if anything,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod of understanding, Seonghwa dismisses them to go off and enjoy themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pairs go as follows: Hongjoong and San, Seonghwa and Yeosang, Yunho and Wooyoung, and Mingi and Jongho. They drew straws to decide the pairings and fate was kind enough not to put San and Wooyoung together—or else something would definitely end up burned down. While they don’t mind a bit of destruction, today is supposed to be a more easy-going day for them. So thankfully, today’s pairings can contribute to it being more relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four pairs go their separate ways, off to find things they like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong and San immediately find their way to two types of locations: weaponry and toys. While the two—like everyone in the group—have their own special weapon they choose to fight with, it never hurts to have more. In fact, San’s weapons are knives, daggers, and anything that is small and can be thrown so he should ALWAYS get more. As for the toys, San is admittedly a sucker for plushes. Sure they can go burn down a place with no remorse—he still wants to come home and go to sleep with something to hold. He’s not the only one who likes them—Seonghwa liking them though he doesn't go out and buy them often and Jongho still sleeping with the one he was gifted as a child from their eldest—but he arguably does like them the most so it isn’t a surprise that he wants to buy more. Hongjoong just buys them for the others, thinking it’d be nice gifts to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Yeosang unsurprisingly make their first stop to get food. Seonghwa especially likes to eat and Yeosang is the epitome of a carnivore so the two will no doubt be spending a good portion of their money on food. Other than that though, most of their stops will be for resources more than anything. Books, things to make medicines, fabrics for clothes—things of that nature. They actually like getting these things so it works out that it’s also very useful to gather. Seonghwa also likes to get a bit of jewelry but can you blame him? Someone has to dress their boys up. Hongjoong mainly focuses on the clothes so he focuses on the accessories. Living in the drab place that they do, they deserve some sparkling things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho and Wooyoung are the type to buy a little bit of everything. Whatever catches their eye is what they’re getting. Because of this, they’re all over the place, always finding something that they like or reasoning that it can be used at home. They’re also the gift-giving type so when they spot something that one of the others would like, they end up getting that too. The level of energy these two can have together makes it where they could probably visit every shop and stand in this town if they really tried—and they will try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Mingi and Jongho are a bit different than the other pairs. They have no destination in mind and they don’t buy everything they see. They just walk around. Jongho is not much of a spender to begin with—which is why Hongjoong and Seonghwa buy a lot of things for him—and Mingi doesn’t care if he does or doesn’t get something. Usually, they’re paired with someone who actually likes to get stuff and get dragged around from shop to shop so it balances out. But both of them together now? Well, that sure does make for an interesting pair. So this is how they end up just walking around, looking at things. Every now and then, they do stop to buy something small if they find themselves liking it enough but for the most part, they just walk around and enjoy their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—can’t even bring my own cart into Mousai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end of the sentence passes by their ears and they immediately stop talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was that about Mousai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look around looking for the source of the conversation. Jongho spots it, tapping Mingi and turning his attention to two men sitting outside of a jewelry shop talking. They take out a map they have and pretend to look at it to listen to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how do they expect their items to come in then?” The second man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re talking about having soldiers transport it into the kingdom since it’s going to the capital. They said they would pay me here and then take the load off my hands,” the first man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A load going straight into the capital? That sounds like it can be useful to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Seonghwa or Wooyoung would be good right about now—they’re better at acting to get information,” Jongho mumbles in thought. Their expert fake friendliness would be good for this. They can’t pass this up though—this may be good information for them—so it’s up to the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a great actor,” Mingi says in slightly exaggerated offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho looks at him with a deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lie more than you breathe but yet you still suck at acting. Don’t try that with me,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi crosses his arms with a huff. Well he didn’t have to say it so bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He lightly hits him on the shoulder to snap him out of his few seconds of sulking. “Oh quit it. Put on that adorable look of yours and just follow my lead,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi huffs again but does as told because he knows this is more important than any scene he wants to put on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the two of them head over to the stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Jongho says, catching their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men turn to them and Jongho and Mingi give their friendliest smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t mean to bother you but we heard you say something about Mousai and we were just curious as to what’s going on. Our older brother usually goes there and sells our pastries but lately I think there are going to be new rules or something,” Jongho says, playing the sweet kid role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men return the pleasant smiles, always open to helping such a polite boy—and for gossiping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you boys may be out of luck for a while there. You’ll be able to get into Mousai but if you’re planning to get into the capital, then you’ll have to wait a while,” the first man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they figured but while getting into Mousai is good, it’s not good enough which is why they’re even having this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What’s going on?” Mingi asks innocently as if they don’t already know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you two hear? The king there announced that he’s going to give the right to the throne to one of two Dukes and the heir will be decided by some type of contest in two months. Since they’re going to be there, it’s being said that they won’t be letting in visitors for the time being—that includes us sellers,” the second man explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like they expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do if your stuff is supposed to go to the capital?” Jongho asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for me, soldiers are going to come and transport my stuff since it’s a needed load. I’m guessing that’s what they will be doing for everything they view as necessary,” the first man responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it’s considered necessary then that means that one way or another it’s getting inside. That can work really well for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will they be coming to you or do you have to meet them? They told you this stuff already?” Jongho says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many other vendors will be having this done for their stuff? When will this be happening? If they can find out then this may be a way in for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming to me but I don’t know when,” the man says, mumbling a curse about them under his breath before continuing, “If they didn’t inform you about it by now then you may be one of those who has to wait. Sorry boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, no apologies needed at all. This is good. They can </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> work with this information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Thank you very much for answering our questions—you were a big help. We’re going to make sure to let our brother know,” Mingi says, Jongho thanking them as well silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bid the men goodbye and turn around, walking away from the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They definitely were not from the same man,” they hear one of them mumble as they leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi and Jongho give each other a look at the comment. Some people can’t keep their mouths shut, can they? But, because they were just playing the good kids, they’ll let it go this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find the others,” Jongho says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The easiest pair to find would probably be San and Hongjoong since they all know where those two are most likely to go. They’ll go find them first and then look for the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they go to look for the two, heading to places where they can either get weapons or toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually find the two at a small toy shop—Hongjoong dragging San out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Hongjoong, they’re cute,” San whines, trying to go back into the shop. How could he not get them? It’d be a crime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bag is filled with plush toys already. You’re not buying any more,” Hongjoong says, putting his foot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho and Mingi look at each other, both silently wondering if they should go find some other duo first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t get the chance to though because Hongjoong spots them first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you two over here?” He says, still holding San tightly because he knows the younger would try to sneak away the moment he is free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho gives a nonchalant smile, shrugging casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing much. Just that we found out something that can be of good use to our </span>
  <em>
    <span>trip</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Mousai,” he responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second where Hongjoong’s attention completely focuses is seen in his eyes. Even San stops struggling against the hold on his arm, now listening in closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll get us into Calliope if we plan it right. We thought we’d come and find everyone before telling all of the details,” Mingi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Hongjoong and San’s eyes spark at that. A way into the capital? Hongjoong has been planning that since the announcement—if they found a way in then this can really speed up things for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then what are we waiting for, let’s go find the others—I think we’ve done enough shopping,” San says, getting out of Hongjoong’s hold and switching to now pull the elder along—Mingi and Jongho following along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That four others to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Yeosang are logically the next easiest to find—and they definitely do find them easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks full of food, Yeosang and Seonghwa give looks of confusion as they’re suddenly approached by the four and pulled away from their spots. They follow along though, still eating their food as they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung and Yunho, as expected, turn out to be the hardest to find since none of them have a clue where they could be. They just have to run into the duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To their fortune, they eventually do run into the two sooner than they thought they would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! You two are harder to find than Yeosang’s morals,” San says when they finally catch up to their last two members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang shrugs in response, accepting it for this time. He just wants to know why they were dragged along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? We have to go home or something?” Yunho asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang and Seonghwa shrug while the others shake their heads no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have something to talk about. Come on, let’s find somewhere less in the open,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa steps forward, raising his hand. “Now that I can help with. Follow me,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to him being able to see what Mars sees when he wants to, he knows the perfect place for them to talk without anyone hearing or disturbing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads them through the town, moving through it as if he’s always been here. He turns down a little narrow street and brings them to an old, sectioned off, small building that looks like it was an old shop that caught on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicks in some of the boards, creating a good size hole for them to go through to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old owner has long forgotten about this place,” he says, gesturing around to all of the burned and untouched items. There is dust and ash everywhere and the walls are charred but besides that, the place still seems structurally stable. “Mars will tell me if anyone, for whatever reason, comes this way but we’ll be fine here,” he says, signaling to Hongjoong to go ahead with whatever he wanted to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hongjoong just steps to the side, gesturing to Jongho and Mingi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, they’re the ones who have to tell us something,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes turn to the two, wondering what they have to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may have found a way into Mousai’s capital,” Mingi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, the four who didn't have a single clue about what this was going to be about pop up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A way in?” Wooyoung asks, making sure he heard that correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho and Mingi nod. “A way in. While we were walking, we overheard this merchant speaking and he mentioned something about Mousai so we decided to get a little information,” Jongho explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others signal for them to continue on, eager to hear what they found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we already knew, no visitors are going to be allowed in, including sellers. But apparently, for important goods that need to be brought in, what's going to be done is soldiers themselves will do the transporting,” Jongho continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man we talked to will be having soldiers come to pick up his items and bring it into Calliope,” Mingi says, a hinting smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, it clicks in the others’ heads, all of them understanding what they’re implying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If soldiers are to be bringing in the load to Calliope then we could use that. It’s a simple matter of taking their places. In their uniforms and the cart they’re supposed to bring, we’ll be able to walk straight in,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d be so simple. Take their places when picking up the load and then do the transporting themselves. And if they bring it in during the early morning or nighttime, they know the guards stationed at the perimeter wouldn’t think twice about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are they going over to him?” Seonghwa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he didn’t know. My guess is, though, that it can’t be too far away. They probably want to make all of their trips as soon as possible so travel in and out of Calliope isn’t high and everyone can focus on the coming competition,” Jongho responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s probably true—this is a really big thing for Mousai and any region under its rule, many people are going to want to focus on it. That means all of the necessary things that need to be brought in will probably be done as soon as possible so nothing can become a distraction or go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While that’s true, we still need an exact day if we want this to go right. Not only do we have to think about getting in but we have to make sure we know exactly what to do once we’re in so as not to stand out. We need days and times so everything can go smoothly,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has been already planning where they would go and what they would do once they got to Calliope but nothing was set in stone. With this given to them, it can help him finalize ideas depending on the time frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there are soldiers stationed here, yes? Why don’t we go see what one of them knows? I’m sure they can give us the information we need,” Yunho suggests, a knowing and mischievous smile coming to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With this supply town being under Mousai’s jurisdiction, soldiers are stationed here and are like messengers for Mousai. One of them would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the information they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we get one away from the rest?” Yeosang says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa smirks in response. He walks over and puts his arms around Wooyung and San.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave that up to us. You five just get things ready and we’ll bring our little songbird right to us,” he says, an impish look passing through the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That soldier won’t know what hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, it’s a plan. I guess this place can be a good interrogation spot on such short notice. We’ll wait till nightfall to talk to them so for now, let’s start getting things together,” Hongjoong says. He turns to Jongho and Mingi with a smile. “Good job you two. This is just what we needed,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They beam in pride, happy to have helped move this along. This is much better than anything they could’ve bought, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time to get this plan going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two out of five soldiers stop at the voice and turn around to see someone behind them giving them the sweetest dimpled smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to bother you but can I borrow one or both of you really quickly, please? We have a few things to carry but my wrist is injured so I can’t do much,” he says, showing them his wrapped wrist and gesturing to another person a bit away from them with two boxes at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soldiers look at him, trying to hide their expressions that say they want to call it a day. The evening patrol can help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San notices the look easily though and gives them a slightly pleading look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? I promise it will be quick. We just really have to get this stuff in and we have no way to carry both boxes. We’ll compensate you if that’s anything,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the soldiers pushes the other forward, volunteering his services. The pushed soldier quietly sighs but nods to San nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San grins brightly. “Ah, thank you so much! We really appreciate it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures with his “good hand” for the soldier to follow him. They walk over to where Wooyoung and the two boxes are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping us! We’ll pay you for your work, we just have to get this stuff inside,” Wooyoung says with a bright, cute smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier just nods—internally thinking that the money better be worth it—and just picks up one of the boxes on the ground. Wooyoung grabs the other box and they’re all ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San begins to lead the way, the soldier following behind him and Wooyoung next to the soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is low in the sky as they walk, night soon approaching. Because of this, the soldier secretly just wants to push the boys along so he can go back already. How far are these two going anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if we cut through to save time? We don’t want to keep you for too long,” San says, pointing to one of the side streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier barely pays attention to where San is pointing, just nodding his head in agreement. Anything to make this go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So with that, San and Wooyoung turn down the narrow street, the soldier following. The three walk in silence, the sound of their footsteps being the only thing heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Wooyoung chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to the soldier with a slight smirk on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soldiers aren’t very smart, are they?” He says amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier gives him a look of confusion and offense in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can even say anything in response though, a hand grabs him from behind, covering his mouth. He struggles but he can’t break free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to sleep,” the person whispers into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing the soldier sees is bits of light, reminding him of stars, before everything goes black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body goes completely limp in Seonghwa’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they’d at least be smart enough to travel together,” Seonghwa says, shaking his head at the unconscious soldier. They truly are fools. “But hey, better for us. You two take him back—I’ll go deal with the other one who saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung nod and grab the unconscious man out of Seonghwa’s arms. All they have to do is drag him back—because they aren’t carrying him, what do they look like?—now without anyone seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step 1: Done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man wakes up with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opens his eyes, blurriness greeting him. He tries to blink his vision clear, his mind slowly coming to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s when his arms are unable to move does everything abruptly snap to clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down and sees a chain wrapped around him, keeping him in the chair that he is on. He can’t move in the slightest, not even enough to struggle against his bonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps his head up at the voice and his heart begins to race as he sees eight faces in front of him—some he can see clearly and others he can’t see fully—two of whom he’s seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He demands. What nonsense are they trying to do? What do they think they will gain by doing this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong steps closer to him, staring him down with a piercing gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d watch my tone if I were you. This can go from being civil to torture </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly,” he says, his eyes sparkling with excitement—as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> this to turn into torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier fights back the chill that threatens to run through his spine. Even he can admit that that was not a regular threat. There’s something not right about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know I’m gone—they’ll be here any moment and it will be over for you scoundrels,” he shoots back, remaining unafraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier turns his head at the voice. He feels his eyes widen slightly as a tall silver-haired male steps into the light more, his hand gently stroking the head of a...a...a DRAGON! It’s impossible. That can’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa smirks as he sees the confusion and slight apprehension in the soldier’s eyes at the sight of Mars. Just what he likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last I’ve checked, they seem to have forgotten that you even left. Strange, isn’t it,” he says, his fingertips glowing for a brief second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s amazing what you can make people forget with a bit of power. Of course, he can only mess with short-term memory but it was just enough this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark of realization goes off in the soldier’s head and it begins to connect. That’s the one who put him to sleep. Those are the stars he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’s not just dealing with any regular group of rascals, huh? He has to play it smart then. Find a way out of here and then get reinforcements to handle these boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you all want? Why go this far to get me here?” He says, staying on the alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong snorts in amusement. “This far? You were easier to trick than a child—we didn’t have to do much at all. Oh, but please, don’t feel special. We just needed a soldier in general and you happened to be the idiot to follow us. If you prove to be better off dead, we’ll just get rid of you and find another one—simple,” he says. It would add a bit of time to all of this but he has no problem at all getting rid of the man prematurely. “But I agree, let’s move on to why you’re here. We need a few answers so we brought you here. You’ve already met your interrogator for this session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures to Wooyoung, the younger stepping forward, dragging a chair with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sets the chair down and sits down, giving the soldier a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi again. Don’t worry, I’m one of the nicer interrogators out of us so you don’t have to worry as long as you behave, okay?” His tone is as if he was talking to a small child, belittling the soldier. He doesn’t even bat an eye at the look he’s given in response, just continuing on. “So here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’re going to answer them. You lie and he’ll know.” He points to Yeosang, the best lie detector there could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang and Wooyoung make a special duo for questioning. Whereas the rest of them all use some form of fear, manipulation, or physical force to get what they want to know out of a person, the two of them don’t have to. No mind games, no threats—though they have no problem using a bit of force for the fun of it—nothing of the sort. All they do is ask their questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, like San, the two also have abilities of sorts. Again, it’s not like the gifts that the rare few are born with but it is more than what regular people have. Yeosang has amazing analyzing skills, far surpassing a regular person. He can study someone for only a few minutes and break them down to their basics. This comes in handy for many things, including being able to when someone is lying. No one can lie to him in an interrogation which does them well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Wooyoung?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s begin, shall we?” He says with a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small gasp slips out of the soldier’s mouth as the words literally echo in his mind. It feels like he thought of them himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell is that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, why don’t you tell me if it’s true that soldiers will be transporting merchants’ goods into Mousai’s capital,” Wooyoung says as if it was only a harmless suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s definitely more than that though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like before, the words ring out in the soldier’s head. The voice is invasive, finding its way in and planting a little seed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” he says, trying to ignore the ringing in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie,” Yeosang says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung clicks his teeth, shaking his head. They always try to resist.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s ability in a general term is suggestion. He gets into your head with his words and once he’s in, it’s a hell of a time resisting. Sometimes he likes to use it just to get you to do what he wants while other times he does it to play mind games with people—it's an amazing sight to see people break down at just his words. Those with strong will have a better chance of resisting him but it’s still a struggle—one slip up and he wins. There are only two people who don’t even have to fight against the pull and that’s Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Those two can stare him in the eye with a straight face and ignore the draw of his words—in true parent fashion if you ask the boys. But other than them, everyone can fall to his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This soldier will be easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again, please. Is it true that soldiers will be transporting merchants’ goods into Calliope?” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echo the slightest bit louder in the man’s mind and before he knows it, the word tumbles out of his mouth. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiles. That’s more like it. Now let’s see if this man learned to keep telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Who in this town will they be going to?” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A weapon shop in the north of town,” the soldier replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung glances over to Yeosang—that not being what they were expecting. But Yeosang nods, confirming that it was a truth. So they’re making multiple stops then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that location?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hesitates for a second before shaking his head no. Another truth confirmed by Yeosang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where else?” Wooyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier doesn’t speak this time though, forcing himself to keep his mouth close. He can’t give them any more information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be Wooyoung though if he couldn’t get a person speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked where else,” he says, using a bit more emphasis in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tries to stay quiet, he really does, but his own tongue betrays him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The essential oils shop also to the north and the jeweler on the east side of the town,” he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang confirms the truthfulness of the response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that makes three stops they’d have to make then. Mousai really is trying to get everything to Calliope as soon as possible. Hey, as long this gets them in, they don’t care how many stops are made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are they going to the shops?” Wooyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In two weeks,” the man responds, the words falling out of his mouth with no restraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lying,” Yeosang immediately says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier swears in his mind. He did his best to make it seem like the truth—how does that kid know when he’s lying? What the hell is with these boys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung rolls his eyes at this man still trying to lie to him and leans forward, putting a hand under the man’s chin. The touch is feather-light—and that’s what makes the soldier worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me this time. When are they going to pick up the merchandise?” The question is asked as soft as his touch, his voice gentle as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it hits like a horse in the soldier’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words don’t just echo this time—they completely fill his head. Not a single thought of his own creation even peeks up in his head. All he can hear are the words and his mind telling him to answer it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Answer it. Answer it. ANSWER IT!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In five days. They’re coming in five days,” he says, barely able to control his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang confirms that that is the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five days. That’s pretty soon. It definitely doesn’t give them a lot of time to work with but it’s also good that it’s so soon. The sooner they can get into Calliope, the better. They can work with the short timing for the sake of getting in sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many will be doing the transport?” Wooyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere from seven to twelve people. It’s standard protocol,” the soldier immediately replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That can work for them. At least it won’t look strange for eight of them to walk in with the load then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it going in Calliope?” Wooyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the question, even he can see that the soldier is trying to come up with a lie to tell—pitifully still trying to fight against the influence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you learned not to lie to me by now? Where is it going in Calliope?” He says, not even giving the man a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” the soldier says, head dropping from the mental exhaustion. “Only the transporters know where it’s going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, that means they have to find out when they take those soldiers’ places. Fine, it’s just one more little thing they have to do, that’s all. Either way, it’s going to Calliope so that’s all they need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung looks over to Hongjoong to see if they need to know anything else. They know when it’s going to happen, how many soldiers there will be, and they have to find out where exactly it’s going if they want to play the roles right—it seems like they got everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shakes his head, signaling that they have nothing else important to ask. Anything else will most likely go to the soldiers whose places they take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung smirks and turns back to the soldier, a wicked gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now comes the fun part.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On our way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Traveling through the forest is both a smart and foolish idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For many, it’s more of a foolish idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The majority of the time, it can be the quickest and—relatively—straightest path to a destination which is why it is a good idea. And if you’re used to forest travel, and/or have a great sense of direction, then taking those paths will do you some good. However, it’s also a foolish idea because so much can happen in the cover of the trees. Animals, bandits, confusing turns, felled trees—so many things that can cause trouble for you and hinder your travels. Add on a terrible sense of direction and/or a damaged map (God forbid you lose it) and you have a recipe for disaster. Simply because it’s the route chosen for the journey does not make it the best, and nowhere near the easiest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, you just have to learn that lesson the hard way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The even clip-clop of hooves hitting the dirt path and the occasional clink of metal armor rustling are the only things that sound throughout the forested area. Eleven soldiers walk down the path, an empty wagon being drawn by the two horses and their riders in the front. Two soldiers ride behind the wagon and six of them ride along on the left and right of it—three on each side. In the very front, leading them all, is the captain of this little squad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are heading to a supply town a bit of a distance away from Mousai to pick up one of the last loads going into Calliope. It’ll be a smooth trip—one of the better of the places soldiers were dispatched to—so they’ll be there and back before they know it. Hopefully all of the merchants have everything ready for them so this can be a quick pick-up. Once everything is brought into Calliope, they’ll finally get a change of assignment and hopefully can stay in the capital from now on. This is the last thing they have to do outside of the kingdom so they want to make sure this goes smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So at a steady pace, they make their way down the forest path, making good timing. Their peaceful silence and the light breeze makes for a serene trip. It’s an easygoing journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large shadow suddenly zooms overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers all look up at the sudden movement. What kind of creature was that? They haven’t seen anything fly that fast before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The area abruptly goes abnormally still. For a second too long to be normal, the breeze completely stops. The leaves on the trees stop moving and the bushes don’t rustle. For that quick second, nothing but them moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it goes back to usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain slows his pace—signaling for the others to do the same—looking around carefully. He doesn’t know what that was but something isn’t settling right in him at this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the soldiers take in their surroundings, nothing visibly seeming out of place as far as they can see. In a strange twist, everything feels too normal right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piercing, ear-splitting shriek suddenly rips through the air, its shrill sound slicing their ears and causing them to quickly cover them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud sound startles the horses, immediately sending them into hysterics. The soldiers snap their attention back to the animals, trying to get them under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three of them are not that fortunate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For two on the left and one on the right, their horses rear in fear. Due to having been previously distracted, they don’t move quick enough to calm their animal down, sending them tumbling off of the horses’ backs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the extra weight off of them, the three horses instantly bolt off, running away from the potential danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, the soldiers are on high alert—now knowing that something is definitely not right. Something is going on here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their thoughts are unexpectedly disrupted by two grunts, one right after the other, sounding off behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn just in time to see the two soldiers in the back of their formation go down, falling off of their horses like dead weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the flesh of each of their necks is a dart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them can even move to do anything, a loud, booming sound echoes through the trees. The two unmounted horses jump at the sound and run off in fright, almost trampling their unconscious riders on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men, stand guard! We’re being watched!” The Captain orders, pulling out his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of the three soldiers who are without their horses rush over to the two unconscious on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, they’re dead! It looks like it was poisoned,” one of them says, not finding a pulse or breath in the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killed, just like that. Whoever is targeting them has damn good aim if they can get two clean hits through these trees and stay unseen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That shadow from before once again appears overhead, putting the men on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unlike before, the shadow doesn’t just pass by this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud screech, a great bird suddenly dives down at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one fell swoop, its razor-sharp talons latch onto one of the soldier’s headgear, ripping it off of his head. In the very second after it, the soldier goes down—a knife lodged in his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird dives again, this time at the horse, causing the animal to make a run for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining eight soldiers look every which way, trying to spot even the slightest clue as to where this enemy is at. This person is picking them off one by one—they can’t let this happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d do you better to look this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soldier on his feet turns at the voice to see a person suddenly rushing at him, a massive Warhammer in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can even try to swing his sword, the person swings his hammer with an incredible amount of force. It hits the soldier square in the chest, sending the man flying through the air at impact. He hits a tree, a sickening snap echoing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if we join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three more people step out from amongst the trees—one with pointed metal claws on his fingers, one wielding sai, and the last expertly twirling dual swords in his hands. They stand next to their companion, all of them with a certain dangerous air to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are no regular group of bandits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” The Captain demands, glaring at the four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk spreads across Hongjoong’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much,” he replies. His fingers subtly curl around his swords in eagerness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, a loud boom rumbles through the air—the soldiers going all wide-eyed wondering where that is coming from. Just what trick are they playing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s smirk widens. They’ll definitely make this quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for you all to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa, Yunho, and Mingi shoot forward in action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi swings his hammer again, sending a soldier—who thought he was prepared for the attack, sword ready and horse about to charge—flying off of the creature. He quickly moves out of the way, letting said horse bolt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho runs past him, going for the remaining person on this side of the wagon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier charges at him not going to let himself be caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s exactly what Yunho was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho jumps out of the horse’s path, letting it run past him. He quickly turns around and runs toward the slowing down horse—thanks to the short distance and small area, it has to slow down to turn back around to charge at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the momentum, he vaults onto the back of the horse flawlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier looks back in shock, not expecting that in the slightest. Yunho smiles in his face before grabbing him—holding his sai in one hand—and yanking him off of the horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tumbles and rolls on the floor from the force. He stops when he hits a pair of legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive hammer is the last thing he sees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa runs up the left side of the wagon, skillfully dodging the two soldiers on foot and going straight for one of the soldiers in the front—he’ll leave the two behind him to Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the two horses in the front strapped to the wagon, the soldiers are unable to use them in the fight. So spotting Seonghwa come his way, the soldier quickly dismounts and readies his sword, preparing himself for what will no doubt be a dirty fight against the rogue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Seonghwa has other ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the call of a sharp whistle, Mars comes swooping down again. The fearsome bird rips the sword out of the soldier’s hand, screeching in the soldier’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piercing metal claws grab the distracted soldier by the neck and the man is slammed backward into a trunk of a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk, shall we?” Seonghwa says, holding up one clawed hand in threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho and Mingi both rush to the front as well—Mingi going to the Captain and Yunho going to the last soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier’s sword clashes against Yunho’s sai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re actually going to fight? This is going to be interesting,” Yunho says, grinning in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This should be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi’s hammer flies mere centimeters over the Captain’s head—the man twisting off of the horse to dodge the weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly getting to his feet, he charges at Mingi in the same breath. His sword misses Mingi by a hair’s width—Mingi moving out of the way. He slashes again, trying to turn this into a battle of speed in hopes to throw his opponent off. Over and over he slashes his sword, keeping his opponent on his toes. With a war hammer being so heavy, one can only move so fast with it so if he can make this a battle of speed, then he’ll have the advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi would be an amateur though if he didn’t know how these types of fights go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as the Captain swings his sword again, Mingi strikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blocks the sword with the shaft of his hammer. He pushes back, using the Captain’s own force against him. Quicker than the man expected, Mingi brings back his weapon and in the same movement, swings at the Captain’s feet, knocking him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stomps on the man’s hand, causing the Captain to release his sword with a shout. Quickly, he kicks the sword far out of reach before bringing down his hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain rolls out of the way, the hammer hitting the ground with a forceful sound—a clear sign that his skull would have been crushed. He jumps back onto his feet, shaking off the pain in his hand and raising them up. He is not going down that easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi smirks. He forces his hammer into the ground and cracks his knuckles. He’s always ready for a good hand-to-hand fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain rushes forward in attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s sai misses the soldier’s head by just that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier is a skilled fighter as expected, making this a fight of near misses and metal clashing. They go back and forth, neither gaining the upper hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier thinks that this is a sign of his ability. A sign that he can win this fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho finally sees the opening he was looking for. He gets his blade in the little space between the soldier’s head and his headgear and thrusts his hand up, sending the helmet flying off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze immediately locks with the soldier’s—shocked eyes meeting devilish ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vision edged in black rushes through his eyes, playing in his mind as clear as day. A blade, sharp enough to cut through flesh like butter, running through his torso and violently pinning him in place for him to do nothing but bleed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of understanding crosses through Yunho’s damaged eye, the vision disappearing and leaving behind a cruel smile on his face. Ah, the blessing of his given ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a gruesome fear you have,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knowing smile on his face sends chills down the soldier’s spine and puts ice in his veins. With just that one look, he knows that this kid knows things he shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you feel safe in that armor of yours. Keeps you from getting impaled in the heat of battle. It must be your most treasured item as a soldier, no?” Yunho says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier holds out his sword as his only response, trying to bring the focus back onto the fight. He knows what this kid is doing—he’s trying to get into his head. Well he won’t let it work. Even though it’s a taunt, it’s true that his armor will protect him. The kid can do nothing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yunho sees the little tremor in the man’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been watching my sai closely. Are you afraid that I’ll find a way to pierce you?” He taunts, purposely jabbing high, once again missing his head. But this time, he isn’t really aiming for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier stumbles back, caught off guard for a second before scrambling back to a ready position. He can’t let him get in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were hoping I wouldn’t be the one to attack you. You rather have your skull crushed than be pinned in your place and left to bleed out—how sad. To each their own though, I guess. You must have felt pure dread when you saw it was me coming your way and not him,” Yunho says, keeping his attacks consistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the slight unsteadiness in the soldier’s feet and the tremor in his legs. Ah, it’s always so amusing to see what happens when fear begins to take over. Watching them slowly come apart and give in to the feeling is always satisfying. No one is immune to fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be hard for you to be a soldier but have the fear of being impaled. So many sharp weapons and so many good fighters. You must be on edge all of the time,” he says in fake pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier trips over his own feet, his sword almost slipping out of his hand as he tries to regain his footing. Yunho takes the open chance and kicks at the soldier’s knee, sending the man down to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his sai down on the man’s hand, piercing it cleanly. He grins when the man screams at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should keep you down long enough,” he says, eyes gleaming with cruel mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to deal with that armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi blocks a hit with his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain jumps back, putting distance between them once more. Secretly, he wasn’t expecting the kid to be so good at hand-to-hand. Some soldiers don’t even fight this well. It’s like the kid is always adapting to whatever he throws at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows how to catch him off guard though. He didn’t make it to his rank by being an amateur in fighting—he can and will gain the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi drops and rolls out of the way, narrowly missing an attack that could have put him on the ground. He’s never seen that one before, he’ll give the Captain that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps back up to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. “Cool move. How about I give it a try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charges at the Captain, the man standing ready for his attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Captain sees the kid get in the same position he once was in, he internally laughs to himself. He may be able to dodge the attack but there’s no way he can pull it off. It takes years to perfect such a move. The kid will fall flat on his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is proven wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In perfect fluidity, Mingi executes the move, sending the man flying back and tumbling on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain skids to a stop, coughing up air in surprise from it all. He looks up, disbelief all over his face, causing Mingi to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a useful move. Thanks for teaching me it,” he mocks, stalking over to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain scrambles to his feet, raising his hands up again but clearly still in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible,” he breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi smirks in response, amused by the confusion and disbelief in the man’s eyes. It’s time to have some fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible? No, not really. It’s simple—you do it first, I perfectly replicate it. So now, let’s wrap this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pushes back against both swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a certain thrill in fighting against two or more people at once and Hongjoong is not one to run from a thrill. Far from it. He takes it head-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soldiers put space between them and their opponent, still trying to find a weakness in his defense. Those swords move as if they’re one with him. With the way their companions have been dropping like flies, they can’t afford to slip up against him. They have to find a way to knock him down. If they can do so then it’ll count for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong twirls his swords, ready and waiting for their next attack. He’s a bit surprised that one of them hasn’t tried to run off and catch Seonghwa off guard while the older’s back is turned but he guesses they see Mars flying nearby and they don’t want to see what else that bird can do. That or they realize that fighting one on one will not help them here. It doesn’t matter for him either way—they’ll die no matter what they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rush forward again, attacking him simultaneously. Swords clash back and forth, both sides expertly deflecting the other’s attacks. It’s fast-paced, neither side letting up or giving the other a single second to take a breath. It just takes one opening to gain the advantage and change the flow of this fight. One slip up and this pace can change very easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong can tell that these two are not the best in hand-to-hand because otherwise, they would have used things other than their swords to attack him. It’s a shame when people are overly-reliant on their weapons—a real crutch. It’s a flaw that can get you killed and he is going to show them that nice and clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This back and forth continues for a bit, Hongjoong doing a lot more dodging and blocking than anything else. That doesn’t mean he isn’t keeping them on their toes though. In between every few blocks, his swords keep coming a bit too close for their comfort, letting them know that he is in no way pinned to defense only. They don’t know how he could be so skilled at single-handedly fighting two people at once but they can’t give up. They will find a way to knock him off of his guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the soldiers—actually thinking with his head for once and not his sword—quickly swipes at his feet while his partner lunges forward with his sword. The action causes Hongjoong to have to take an awkward dive out of the way, tumbling a bit before getting himself to a kneeling position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers waste no time and charge at him, wanting to get him while he’s down. They raise their swords, ready to bring it down on his head and end this scoundrel’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They receive quite the surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Hongjoong’s hands shoot up and catch the blades in his bare hands. He raises his eyes, meeting the soldiers’ shocked gazes, and clenches his hands around the weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be needing these anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swords begin to turn a blackish-gray. Spreading like a disease, they begin to break down. The metal turns to mere particles, falling to the ground like ashen snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers let go with a scream, afraid of the gray to spread to them. Their weapons don’t even have the chance to drop to the ground—completely turning to nothing, their remains being blown about by the wind. They stumble back away from him, wondering what the hell was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stands up on his feet. He looks down at his hands to see two cuts on his palm—his power not having protected him completely from being hurt by the blades. He clicks his teeth in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to nag me while healing these,” he mumbles under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his hands though, brushing off the sting, and turns his attention back to the soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time for them to take their last breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa keeps the struggling man on his knees, forcing his head to stay up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch closely now, the best parts are coming up,” he says, a cold and smooth smile on his face as he makes the soldier watch everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He easily got out the information that they needed, not even needing to use his power to get the man talking. Having everything he needed, he decided to have a bit of fun and drag this out. Why should he bless the fool with a peaceful death?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like he’s first. This should be a good one,” Seonghwa says, turning the man’s head to Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger has succeeded in getting the soldier’s armor off—having taken in every plea and beg for him to have mercy with a devil of a grin. The soldier continues to try to get away but is unable to do so due to the blade in his hand pinning him to the ground. He can do nothing as his opponent raises his other sai, eyes sparking with dark amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa holds the man’s head still as Yunho plunges his weapon straight into the soldier’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier in Seonghwa’s grasp thrashes, forcing his eyes closed though it far from blocks out the gut-turning scream that rings out in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s claws digging into the man’s cheeks, his fingertips beginning to glow slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes,” he orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier’s eyes fly open against his will and he’s greeted by the sight of his fellow soldier bleeding out on the ground, having to suffer the last few moments of living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you look at that, you get to see two for one this time,” Seonghwa says, forcing the soldier to look over to Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without their swords—and their minds disturbed over what happened to them—Hongjoong was easily able to get the two soldiers down. He has his foot on one of their throats and his sword pointed at the other one, daring him to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks over to Seonghwa, giving him a look that Seonghwa can read easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s giving us a choice. What would you like to see—him cut them down or him turning them to dust?” He sweetly says as if he was only asking about what food the man wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier gags at the thought of the second choice, his stomach threatening to turn itself over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s smile widens, having been given his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turning to dust it is—excellent choice,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Hongjoong with a nod, signaling for the younger to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Hongjoong grabs both of the soldiers by their hair—helmets having been knocked off already. They plead and scream for him not to do it, saying that they’ll do anything he wants. Hongjoong just smirks before whispering one word in response to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier in Seonghwa’s hold violently flinches as the word is whispered in his ear. He watches with wide eyes as the two slowly begin to turn to nothing. His throat tightens and his body heaves—his stomach trying to force everything up but nothing coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa darkly chuckles, feeling the man shake in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one more left. Are you ready to see your Captain die? This one will be quick, I assure you, and then we can move onto you. Sounds good?” He says, yanking the man’s head over to where Mingi stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain isn’t even conscious, Mingi having put a hell of a beating on him. He lifts his hammer out of the ground and walks over back over to the Captain. He could do a gruesome death like the others but he’s never really been into all of that. Defeat them, kill them, and go. The less blood the better—keeps them cleaner (which Seonghwa can definitely appreciate). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his hammer high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier’s whole body goes limp as he hears the sickening sound of the skull being crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead. They’re all dead. He’s the only one left alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for long though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa walks in front of the soldier—the man’s body too weak to even try and move—and bends down to his level. He tilts his head, fake sympathy in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always so hard to see everyone die around you, isn’t it? You soldiers go out and kill like it’s nothing but then become spineless dolls when the massacre is targeting you—such a shame. Don’t worry though, I’ll put you out of your misery now. You won’t have to see any more death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs a single claw over the man’s eye, taunting him with the action. He could easily scratch out his eyes but the pitiful man should see every single second of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps a graceful hand around the soldier’s throat, grasping the flesh with his claws. A pleasant, polite smile comes to his face—the soldier's heart nearly giving out at the cruel sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a pleasure speaking with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp, pointed claws effortlessly puncture through the man’s skin, crushing and piercing his throat at the same time. Red coats the silver weapons, warm blood on cold metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa releases the man's throat, pulling out his claws and letting him lifelessly fall to the ground. He casually shakes his hand, trying to get rid of some of the blood. They’ll need to clean up a bit before they continue on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s over with,” he says, turning to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three nod, stepping away from their spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho goes over to one of the horses that are attached to the cart—a quick touch from Seonghwa’s power earlier keeping the two animals calm so they wouldn’t run away—and begins to pet it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now all we need is for the others to come back with the rest of the horses and we’ll be good to go,” he says, smiling gently at the well-behaved horse that seems to be enjoying his company already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going to put all of the bodies?” Mingi asks, resting his hammer on his shoulder with one hand and—cautiously—petting the other horse, praying it stays calm for him like the other is doing for Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like they can leave nine dead bodies in the middle of a forest path—that’s asking for unnecessary trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I vote burn them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four turn at the voice, seeing the others come through the trees—three of them each leading a horse back and San leading three horses back due to animals always just liking him. The remaining three extra horses they let run free since they don’t need them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a forest? Are you trying to set everything up in flames?” Yeosang deadpans, replying to San’s suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s posture deflates slightly as he remembers that little fact. Okay so maybe not his brightest idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we’ll just say your brain is still shaken from being so close to Jongho when he screamed,” Wooyoung says, patting San on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was indeed the closest to their youngest when he let out that ever-piercing, ear-shattering scream of his—his given ability like the other five (once again, not as strong as Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s gifts)—so for his sake, they’ll blame it on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just bury them somewhere far in the forest or if Hongjoong and you are up to it, make them really disappear,” Jongho suggests, turning to Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they go far enough away from any paths then they should be good—no one will find any trace of the bodies then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad idea, we’ll see what we do. For now, everyone find a uniform that looks like it will fit you and get ready,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the empty wagon—their ticket into that capital. His lips turn upward in a roguish smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a delivery to pick up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d take the first watch you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes a seat next to Hongjoong on the ground—Hongjoong not turning his eyes away from the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m just thinking,” he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s well into the night and they decided to stop to get some rest since they can only do so much travel during the night. So they found a good clearing—Mars being of great assistance—tied up the horses, made a fire, and called it a night. The six are fast asleep, all huddled up together and sleeping peacefully. The two eldest sit a bit away, their backs up against the secured wagon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not often the two of them can sit in peace like this. They’re usually with one of the others or, as of the past few days, just spending any time planning and preparing for what they did today. It’s rare when it’s just the two of them but when it is, it’s usually at a time like this—late into the night when everyone’s asleep and they can just look up at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you done enough of that? You need sleep, you know. You need as much of it as you can get. Starting tomorrow, we’ll really be going about this plan,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today went well—very well, if they can say so themselves—getting this off to a great start. But they're far from being able to celebrate right now. If they time it right, they should be getting into Calliope by tomorrow evening—where the amount of people will be beginning to dwindle down and the guards will almost be changing shifts so they won’t pay them much mind. Once they enter that capital, their plan will be in full motion. They’ll have a lot to do to make sure this goes in their favor. Now more than ever, they need to make sure they’re at their physical best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That definitely means getting proper rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, I really do, it’s just...a lot, you know? Like we’re actually doing this. After all of this time, this is finally happening,” Hongjoong says, still staring up at the sky. A breathy half chuckle slips past his lips as he thinks about it. “God, we waited so long for this. It’s going to feel so damn good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you know what? Seonghwa can understand that. Hell, Seonghwa feels that way. They’re all buzzing in eagerness and they haven’t even stepped foot in that kingdom yet—he can only imagine how good it’s going to feel when they’re actually there and on their way to getting that crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or better yet, how it’s going to feel when they actually gain control and bring nothing but destruction and fear to that place. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s going to be a feeling like nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it will,” Seonghwa whispers in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fall into a silence. Hongjoong still has yet to look down from the stars and Seonghwa settles on joining him. It’s an unspoken tradition of sorts between them, something they’ve done since they were children. It gained different meaning when they moved to the Valley but in a way, that made it all more...them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend a few moments like this—still and quiet, just enjoying each other’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it’s broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa holds something out toward Hongjoong, getting the younger to look down. Hongjoong looks and sees a white flower being held out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he takes it, giving Seonghwa a look of question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mars brought me back some flowers earlier while we were searching the perimeter—I picked these out of the bunch. They’re daisies,” Seonghwa says, holding a daisy in his hand as well—said dragon asleep on the top of the wagon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong examines the flower, touching its petals gently. Plants have always been more of Seonghwa’s field, as he’s the one who makes the medicines and other mixtures, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in them. It’s not normally strange for Seonghwa to bring back flowers but this time he is admittedly a bit stumped as to why Seonghwa had these with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember being innocent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks up at the sudden question, not having expected that. It’s not a question Seonghwa has ever asked—or near anything similar—to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa isn’t looking at him though, his focus on the white flower in his own hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care to,” he says, turning back to his own flower. “Innocence gets you killed—we were just fortunate to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he means </span>
  <em>
    <span>fortunate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa softly runs his finger over a petal but doesn’t say anything in response. Hongjoong doesn’t speak though, knowing that eventually, the older will continue on with whatever thought he is thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, sometimes I look at them and I remember the bright spark that used to be in their eyes.” His tone gives no clue as to what he feels as he speaks. It’s just plain and neutral, leaving Hongjoong to wonder where this is coming from. “How they saw the good in the world and how nothing could break their spirits. I remember how pure-hearted they were. I remember how pure-hearted </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were. Sometimes, it feels like it was just yesterday all of us were so...innocent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word lingers in the air like a ghost of the past. If he closed his eyes right now, he’d be able to see those bright smiles and that lively spark that he used to believe could never be tainted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so pure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then—” Hongjoong looks back up at this, watching Seonghwa closely, “—then I see that fear in their eyes all over again. I see the terror, the devastation, the agony. I remember how ruined we all were when it all came shattering down. I remember seeing half of them on the verge of death and begging the Universe to leave us alone. I can’t remember our innocence without remembering our ruin. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong doesn’t see a single thing change in Seonghwa’s expression as he speaks. But at the same time, what goes unseen is still clear for him to know. He just knows Seonghwa that well and he knows what this subject often brings up in the older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t talk about this type of stuff a lot though so it’s strange to see Seonghwa suddenly bring it up. Has this been what was going through his head during the day? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa suddenly raises the daisy up, his gaze never leaving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that the daisy symbolizes innocence? It also so happens to be the flower for my birth month—funny, isn’t it,” he says though his voice holds no humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny or ironic—because Hongjoong is guessing the other means the latter more so. It is a strange thing though. Is that why he has these flowers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hongjoong can think of a response though, something changes in Seonghwa’s eyes, the mute feel of them turning hard as stone. He looks down at the flower in contempt—his eyes being the only thing to show the disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate daisies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in his eyes darken but at the same time, lights up with a different spark—one Hongjoong has only seen a few times. It’d make the fiercest beast back away in caution with its piercingness. To Hongjoong though, it almost gives off a sense of...familiarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare the Universe mock me with such a thing? We weren’t meant to be innocent and pure. We should have seen that from the very beginning but we didn’t. We didn’t accept this until it was almost too late. But now we know. We know what we’re supposed to be and Fate is soon going to regret its decisions. There will be no greater feeling than showing that kingdom and every other kingdom the mistake they and the Universe made in trying to kill us. Being on top of everything is only the beginning of what we deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally turns away from the flower, meeting Hongjoong’s gaze. A silent understanding passes through them with just the look and just like that, they’re on the same page again. Hongjoong gets it now. This is Seonghwa’s form of excitement. It’s that same eagerness that’s been keeping his mind going but in a different way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This truly is what they’ve been waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa tilts his flower out toward Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To our coming domination,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong smirks—he likes the sound of that. They’re not just going to rule, they’re going to </span>
  <b>
    <em>dominate</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his flower as well, the two pure flowers now crossing at the stems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To our coming domination,” he repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a bewitching way, the two flowers turn to nothing—Seonghwa’s flower being burned up by light and Hongjoong’s flower turning to dust in his hand. Both gone with the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their time is soon here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, a summary for you of their weapons and abilities! Though you didn't see everyone's weapons yet, it's good for you to know for moving forward.</p><p> </p><p><b> Seonghwa: </b> Energy/✨ ✨ [Natural ability]. Weapon - Metal claws</p><p><b> Hongjoong: </b> Disintegration [Natural ability]. Weapon - Dual swords</p><p><b> Yunho: </b> Fear—can see your greatest fear (or one of them). Weapon - Sai</p><p><b> Yeosang: </b> Analyzation. Weapon - Katar</p><p><b> San: </b> Poison/Venom immunity (so he uses it a lot). Weapon - Throwing weapons (knives, daggers, stars, etc.)</p><p><b> Mingi: </b> Photographic reflexes—can see you do it and then execute it perfectly. Weapon - War hammer</p><p><b> Wooyoung: </b> Suggestion.  Weapon - Chain whip</p><p><b> Jongho: </b> Scream—extremely loud and extremely piercing. Weapon: Axe</p><p> </p><p>Coming up, an interesting trip into their past. Get to know what happened (and find out about those abilities).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What we once were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place in the past! 😆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you trying to take my money?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks at the boy curiously, moving his bag out of reach from him. The boy looks about his age but he’s a bit smaller than him. Looking at him closer, he can see that the boy has messy dirty hair, dirty and slightly torn clothes, and messy hands. Either he was playing in the dirt or he doesn’t go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said boy stares at him in surprise. His mind tells him to run but he’s in so much shock that someone actually noticed him stealing that he can’t find it within himself to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I…” The words barely connect in his mind and all of those excuses he prepared to use on adults to save himself are suddenly nowhere to be found. But then it registers in his head that this isn’t an adult—it’s a kid as young as him which means he has nothing to fear. So putting on his mean face, he straightens up and looks the kid in the eyes. “Why do you have money, huh? You’re only a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods as that is a very obvious fact. “And so are you. I’m going shopping. Want to help me? You can help me carry the bag,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid is thrown into complete confusion at the question. Why is a kid going shopping? Why is he asking him if he wants to come after he just tried to take his money?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in it for me?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles at the question. That’s such an adult thing to say—this kid is funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay for lunch and I won’t tell my aunty that you tried to take the money she gave me. Good?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At just the mention of lunch, the boy’s stomach rumbles, causing him to blush in shyness. Well, he guesses it won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad to go shopping with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll go,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiles, happy to make a shopping buddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! My name is Seonghwa, what’s yours?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongjoong,” the boy responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gestures for him to follow along so they can go to get what he needs. Hongjoong does so, hesitantly walking alongside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Hongjoong. I’m seven but my aunty always says I act older,” Seonghwa says, trying to get the boy talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong would have to agree with Seonghwa’s aunty—what seven year old goes shopping all by himself? But his grandparents used to say he was too old for his age so he guesses that they’re the same there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m six but I’ll be seven in a few months. You act old if you’re going to go shopping. Shouldn’t your aunty be with you?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shrugs. “I don’t know. She’s busy all the time and I didn’t have bread for lunch so I went alone. She leaves money for me so I can buy things when I need to. I’m not the best at counting high numbers yet so she always leaves me notes of how much things are and how much I should take. It takes me a bit but I usually get it right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s probably only been a handful of times where he didn’t bring the right amount but all of the shops’ people are always nice to him and let him slide if that happens. That and they usually know and like his aunty so it works out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m great at counting, my grandparents used to teach me all of the time. Reading is harder for me but you don’t need to read to use money,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa turns to him with a big smile, fluffy black hair bouncing with the movement, surprising him slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we can help each other out then! My aunty says some people are supposed to meet each other in life—maybe we were supposed to meet!” He exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks at him unsurely. He’s never heard of that before. People just meet and that’s it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that. I don’t think I was supposed to get caught by you,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn’t shake Seonghwa’s happiness. Instead, the older just turns back around with a hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give it a bit, you’ll see. And if you don’t, you still get a free lunch out of it so I’m still right,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the sake of his food, he won’t argue against that. He hasn’t had a free meal in a while so he won’t fight it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two children make it to the shop that Seonghwa needed to go to, both boys pushing the door to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello, Seonghwa. I see you brought a friend with you today,” the shop owner says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Jang. This is my new friend Hongjoong! We’re going to have lunch together but I don’t have any bread. Can I please have a loaf?” Seonghwa says, standing on his tippy toes and putting the money on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong has enough manners to wave to the shop owner in greeting but doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t know about the word “friend” but again, he’s getting free lunch so he won’t argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll be right back with a fresh loaf for you,” Mr. Jang says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heads to the back, leaving the two alone for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa leans over to Hongjoong and whispers in his ear, “My aunty slept at his house one time so he tries to give me stuff so she can go back over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks at him in surprise, pointing to where the man walked off as if to ask “him???” Seonghwa nods and puts a finger to his mouth, silently saying that it’s a secret. He only knows because his aunty told him the last time he came back with extra stuff that he didn’t pay for. He doesn’t know why Mr. Jang won’t just ask her for another sleepover but adults never make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Jang comes back with a bag that definitely has more than just bread in there. Both boys turn back with smiles as if they weren’t just talking about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans over the counter and hands Seonghwa the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go. I threw in some cookies for you boys so you can have a nice lunch,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa glances over to Hongjoong, silently saying “see” with his eyes. Hongjoong holds back his giggle at that, choosing to just smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Jang,” Seonghwa says, holding the bag with both hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, Seonghwa. You boys enjoy your day now,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys wave goodbye and leave the shop together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he ever going to ask her himself instead of giving you things?” Hongjoong asks with a snicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I like free cookies. Now come on, let’s go have lunch,” Seonghwa replies, smiling happily at the fact that they have cookies now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys walk back, Seonghwa leading the way to his house. He’s happy when he gets Hongjoong to talk more, making the walk more enjoyable. They take turns holding the bag—Hongjoong secretly surprised that Seonghwa trusted him enough to not run away with the stuff but he doesn’t mention it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they reach the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa steps up on a chair to lock the door now that they are inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to my home,” Seonghwa says, jumping down from the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks around and sees the tell-tale signs of an empty house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your aunty isn’t home yet?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head, walking over to the kitchen with the bag—Hongjoong following behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she usually comes home sometime at night or something. She stays a few days and then she’s off to work. She travels and gives people medicines and stuff like that. She has the neighbor come and check on me often to make sure I’m okay and have food. They cook a lot for me,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to get the stuff he needs to make lunch, telling Hongjoong to have a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you worried that someone will break in or something? You’re an easy target, especially without your aunty here,” Hongjoong says. He’s met a few thieves in the short time he’s been on his own and he knows that adult thieves are mean and will take anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m not as easy of a target as I look. Watch,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around to Hongjoong and takes a deep breath. He focuses on his hands, his tongue peeking out of his mouth slightly. Hongjoong watches, wondering what he is supposed to be looking at</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widen when Seonghwa’s hands begin to light up in white light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks up from his hands proudly and Hongjoong can see literal stars in the older’s eyes. Suddenly, it all connects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the witch’s nephew!” Hongjoong exclaims in revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s heard all about the witch who has a nephew who was blessed by the stars and was born with abilities. People always talk about that family. He can’t believe that he didn’t know who Seonghwa was. No wonder he isn’t afraid to be on his own—who would mess with a witch’s nephew who has his own abilities?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his hands, letting the power fade away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My aunty isn’t a witch, she’s just really good with medicines and mixtures. She says everyone calls her that though because the really good doctors are all in the kingdoms so no one is used to seeing her type of skills. That and because it’s rare to have a gift, people don’t really know what to think about me. Most people with gifts are those really rich ones in the kingdoms,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never knew much about his gift or why he has it—he was only told that the stars fell the day he was born and blessed him—but he does know that it makes him special. In a small place like this, physically separated from all of the major kingdoms, it’s even rarer to see someone with an ability so they really all know about him. He isn’t surprised that Hongjoong heard of him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks around, trying to find something. Seonghwa is about to ask what he needs but Hongjoong’s eyes land on the now empty bag they were carrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you pass me that?” He says, pointing to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa does as asked, handing the bag over to Hongjoong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With it now in his hands, Hongjoong tells himself to focus. He grips the bag, trying his hardest to make it happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile touches his face as the bag begins to turn to dust in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa pops up and looks at Hongjoong with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a gift too!” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods shyly. He’s never shown anyone what he could do but who better else to show than someone else with abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandparents knew a lot about gifts and abilities. My grandma had this ability. They moved here when they had my mom and stayed here all of this time until they died a few months ago. She gave me this gift when I was born or something, not really sure. It doesn’t work more than it does work but that’s okay because it’s safer that way,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s why Hongjoong is so messy. It makes sense—his aunty said there is no children’s home here so that’s why they see children by themselves sometimes. Hongjoong must be by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Internally, Seonghwa resolutely nods to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to be the bestest of friends,” he responds confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong tilts his head in confusion, not knowing why the elder said that all of a sudden. Is it because they both have abilities?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Seonghwa just smiles at him and turns back to making lunch for them. He definitely knows what he’s going to do from here on out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark his words, Hongjoong is going to be his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I bought too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa mumbles to himself as he struggles to carry the bag of food. He may have gotten much better with counting these past two years thanks to Hongjoong’s help but it seems to have backfired on him now because he can buy more stuff at the shops since he can count the money. In his defense though, it’s not his fault he and Hongjoong eat a lot—they’re growing boys, they need to eat. He’s just making sure there’s enough food so when the neighbor comes over to cook, they have plenty of ingredients. He’s just being responsible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tells himself this over and over as he tries to carry the bag back home. He knew he should have woke Hongjoong up to come with him but no, he’s too nice to do that. Next time, he’s just going to wait until Hongjoong wakes up and then go shopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been about two years since he and Hongjoong met and since then they’ve become closer than ever. Hongjoong lives at his house now. He’s even met his aunty—who immediately fell in love with him at first sight and babied him—so it was official that Hongjoong was now a resident in the house. The two of them do pretty much everything together—Seonghwa throwing it in every now and then that he was totally correct about them being destined to meet, much to Hongjoong’s pretend annoyance. His aunty says they balance each other out, adding to the whole “destined to meet” thing and making Seonghwa even happier at being right. The two of them just connect easily and perfectly, making their friendship grow quicker than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they are definitely close enough for Seonghwa to go home and complain about how the next time Hongjoong has to go with him. He may be nine functioning like he’s thirteen—his neighbor’s words, not his—but the fact still is, he’s only nine. This bag is heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops and sets down the bag to give his arms a break. He’ll get home when he gets home he guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes this stop as a chance to look around. It’s a nice day today. The plants are blooming as spring is fully setting in, the weather is not too cold, and it’s the first sunny day they’ve had for a while. It’s a good day to be outside—maybe the long walk home isn’t so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he is looking around, however, his eyes land on a body sitting down on the ground in one of the narrow side streets. It’s a kid with his head in his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious as to what he’s doing, Seonghwa picks up his bag and walks over to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in front of him, setting the bag back down, and bending down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy pops up with a startle and Seonghwa backs up slightly so as to give him some room. He offers the kid a friendly smile to show that he means no harm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” the boy says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’m sorry for startling you. I saw you sitting here and was just wondering if you’re okay. You seem sad,” Seonghwa replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sighs and glances over to a cup next to him. Seonghwa looks over as well and sees that the cup is empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t made any money today,” he mumbles, resting his head in his legs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa notices the boy’s bare feet along with his dirty clothes and for a second, he’s reminded of the first time he met Hongjoong. This kid must ask people for money so he can eat. Definitely better than Hongjoong turning to stealing, he’ll say that. He wonders though how many times this kid doesn’t make any money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Seonghwa, I’m nine. How about you?” He introduces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid looks up slightly, staring at Seonghwa for a bit before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Yunho. I’m eight,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight, that’s Hongjoong’s age. He seems a bit tall for eight but he doesn’t know if that’s because he’s used to being around Hongjoong and Hongjoong is small for his age. He’ll wonder about that later though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Yunho. How about this: you help me home and you can stay for lunch. Sounds fair?” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He asks in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! You help me and your payment can be lunch—sounds like a good trade to me. So what do you say?” Seonghwa replies, smiling warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho nods, still in shock but knowing not to let the offer pass him by. He quickly scrambles to his feet—adding to Seonghwa’s theory that he is indeed tall for his age—and looks around shyly, not knowing what he’s supposed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you carry my bag for a bit, please? I bought more stuff than I thought I would and it’s a bit heavy for me,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho nods again and carefully picks up the bag, making sure to hold it properly. If this is all he has to do to get some food then this will be easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! Now come on, let’s go,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho follows Seonghwa as the older leads the way back to his house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s okay for me to come with you? Won’t your parents be upset?” Yunho asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa politely waves off the concern though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live with my aunty and she isn’t home right now. She doesn’t mind though so it’s all good. My friend is home right now so it’ll just be the three of us. I bought more than enough stuff anyway,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho looks at that friendly smile on Seonghwa’s face and can’t help the small smile that appears on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods in response, happy to see that smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walk in silence from then on but it’s a comfortable one. Only once does Seonghwa speak up again, asking if he wants to switch off holding the bag but Yunho says he got it—having no issues carrying the bag back all the way. After all, he was asked to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, they reach the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongjoong, I’m home. I brought someone over for lunch,” Seonghwa says, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong comes out at the call, still looking as if he would rather be asleep. He stops and looks at Yunho standing next to Seonghwa, looking over the kid with an unreadable expression. Seonghwa almost laughs at the sight of tall Yunho visibly being intimidated by little Hongjoong but holds it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongjoong, this is Yunho—he’s eight like you. He’s going to have lunch with us today,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unspoken “so be nice” is heard loud and clear and Hongjoong huffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you just take home any kid who needs food?” Hongjoong asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gestures for Yunho to follow him into the kitchen, pretty used to Hongjoong’s attitude now. It’s all a show anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the ones I see something in. Keep acting like this and watch you bring the next one home,” he replies with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho snorts at the face Hongjoong makes in response but catches himself before he falls out laughing. The sound is heard, though, by both boys and Hongjoong tries to keep the smile off of his face while Seonghwa just laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa has a good feeling about this. This is going to turn out well—he just knows it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on you two, let’s make lunch,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And watch this be yet another thing Seonghwa will be right in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gosh, it’s hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong wipes the sweat off of his forehead as he makes his way back home. He had to make a delivery for Seonghwa’s aunty while Seonghwa and Yunho stayed back to clean the house. He has no problem running errands but he didn’t think it would be this hot. He hopes he can get back soon so the three of them can just relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been about four months since Yunho has joined them but it almost feels like it’s been longer. Yunho just fits in with them so well and he’s a big help. He reminds him of a big puppy—happy, lovable, and playful. His happiness rubs off on him and Seonghwa and it feels like Yunho was just meant to meet them—that’s how well he just connects with them. It’s admittedly been nice to have Yunho around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still won’t say that to Seonghwa though. He has yet to accept that “destiny” thing and he won’t accept it if only to not give Seonghwa more reason to be right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong snaps out of his thoughts at the voice and stops walking. He looks to see a kid who looks about his age standing in front of him with big innocent eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have that?” He asks, pointing to the candy peeking out of Hongjoong’s pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was given the candy from the person he made the delivery to and he planned to share it with Seonghwa and Yunho when he got back. Now if Seonghwa was here, he would have given the candy without a second thought. Heck, Yunho probably would too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he isn’t them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he says plainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without even waiting for anything else, he continues walking, not paying the other kid any mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said kid takes a second to realize that he was told no but when it registers, he realizes that that was not what he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly runs ahead and stands back in front of Hongjoong, stopping him once again. He holds out his hand cutely and puts on a big pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty please? I haven’t had any in a long long long time,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again, if Seonghwa was here, the nine-year-old would coo and give him the candy and probably say how cute he is. Seonghwa is a sucker for big eyes and pouts—he should know, he does it to him all of the time—so this cute act would definitely work on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But also again, he isn’t Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I have to go now, bye,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping around the kid, he keeps on walking as if nothing ever happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stares at Hongjoong’s back, in shock that someone told him no even after he gave his best puppy eyes. How is that even possible?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crosses his arms and stomps his foot in frustration. He doesn’t want to hear no, he wants the candy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So once again he runs after Hongjoong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want candy,” he whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Hongjoong says, not even giving the other a glance. He just continues walking home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid flails his arms around in protest, following him stubbornly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I said no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to share with you. I don’t know you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Wooyoung, now you know me. Can I have it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong stops and the kid—Wooyoung—stops as well, looking at him with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Hongjoong asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung proudly holds up seven fingers in response. “I’m seven but I’ll be eight in a couple of months!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so not that much younger than him, just like he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, Wooyoung, you’re old enough to know what the word no means. I’m not giving you my candy. Now goodbye,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, he’s off for a third and hopefully final time. He just wants to get out of the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, Wooyoung does not feel like accepting no today—at least not from a mean kid who seems his age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he takes in a deep breath and lets it rip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the top of his lungs, he lets out his most piercing scream. It cuts through the air as fake tears fall from his eyes. His face turns red, selling this performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’M TELLING MOM!” He wails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His loud crying catches everyone’s immediate attention and all eyes turn to both him and Hongjoong. Everyone mumbles wondering what’s going on and what these two brothers are doing. And the longer Hongjoong doesn’t do anything, the more people crowd around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs and turns back around, going over to Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop crying and I’ll give you sweets,” Hongjoong whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Wooyoung stops crying, hiccuping and wiping his tears as if he wasn’t just screaming his lungs out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” He asks, holding out his pinky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighs and just locks pinkies with him. Anything for this kid to not have another meltdown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly grabs the younger’s hand and begins pulling him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung, happy to get his way, just allows himself to be pulled. Even if he doesn’t get sweets, at least he got the kid to regret being mean to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong drags him all the way home, neither saying a word to each other. And if Hongjoong sees that little smile on Wooyoung’s face, he pretends not to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At long last, they make it back, Hongjoong all but shoving Wooyoung in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back!” Yunho greets, ready to run over to him. He stops short though, noticing a new person with him. Before Hongjoong can even try to stop him, Yunho turns around and shouts, “HONGJOONG BROUGHT A KID HOME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung turns to Hongjoong, not even wondering about the tall kid and who he is shouting to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So your name is Hongjoong! Nice to meet you, Hongjoong,” Wooyoung says with a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong gives him a look but doesn’t get the chance to respond because Seonghwa comes out from his room and joins them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know four months ago you asked me if I brought home just any kid and I remember saying that you would end up doing the same next,” Seonghwa says, looking over the kid Hongjoong brought home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong huffs and points accusingly at Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is different! He threw a tantrum outside because I wouldn’t give him my candy. Everyone was staring so I had to bring him here so he’d stop screaming,” he says, defending himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung happily waves to Seonghwa as if that whole story was completely normal. Seonghwa holds back a snort at the action, only imagining the type of chaos that happened out there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Seonghwa and this is Yunho,” he chooses to greet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s eyes light up when he hears Seonghwa’s name, suddenly a lot more excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re the Witch’s nephew! I’ve seen you at a shop once! Is it true you have cool powers? Can I see them? Is your aunty really a witch?” He says excitedly, looking at Seonghwa in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gives an awkward chuckle. He almost forgot about that nickname of his since most people he talks to only call him by his actual name. It’s been a while since he’s been called that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, it is, umm not right now, and not the way you’re thinking,” he responds, answering all of his questions. “What’s your name? What brings you here, other than what Hongjoong said?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question brings Wooyoung right back on track, remembering how he ended up here in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! My name is Wooyoung. He pinky promised that I could get sweets if I stopped crying,” Wooyoung says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho pops up at that and rushes over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have cookies! Do you like cookies? Come on, I’ll show you,” he says excitedly, pulling Wooyoung over to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiles at the sight—Yunho is so friendly—before turning back to Hongjoong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a brat, Hwa,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, use nicer words. Maybe he’s all by himself too. It doesn’t hurt to give him a few sweets,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong crosses his arms, still upset that the kid caused so much trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s too clean to be by himself,” he grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the kid was by himself when he came to cause him trouble, Hongjoong knows when someone has a home or not. Wooyoung is too clean and his clothes fit him too well for him not to be without a home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always clean but I live by myself a lot of the time. You know the neighbor just cooks for us—everything else is on us. Don’t you think that he could be the same?” Seonghwa reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong hates the fact that that actually makes sense. So instead of agreeing or disagreeing, all he chooses to say is, “You talk like your aunty. You sure she isn’t here more often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs, well knowing that this is Hongjoong agreeing with his point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you talk like an old person so we’re even, Now come on, let’s make sure they don’t eat all of our cookies,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nudges him playfully in order to get him to smile. Fortunately for him, Hongjoong is weaker for his best friend than he cares to admit so he can’t fight the hint of a smile that appears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa cheers in success and grabs Hongjoong by the hands, pulling him along—the younger following him without a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guesses one cookie for the brat wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing that Mingi knew, it was that children liked to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether they had a home, lived on the streets, had siblings, or were on their own, kids just like to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t count the number of fights he’s watched. He’s watched them fight for who gets the last piece of bread, who gets the warmest spot for the night, who gets to go first in their games, even who gets to tell their parents whatever good thing happened that day. And the older kids? Forget it, they fight more than anything. Teenagers fight just because someone looked at them wrong. He doesn’t get it but he’s seen it many times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike most kids though, he is not a fighter. Other children that he runs into think he is because he looks big but really, he doesn’t like fighting. Or arguing. Or yelling. Or even mean words. He’s big but he’s soft. Because of this, he avoids problems. Someone wants the last bread, go ahead and have it. Someone wants the warm spot for the night, sure take it. As long as he doesn’t have to do any fighting, he’s good. He rather let you have what you want than to say it’s his and fight. That’s just who he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But though he’s not much of a fighter, he has to be honest, he does choose to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lot of the fighting. Sometimes, he thinks turning away would cause attention to himself so he forces himself to stay and watch the whole fight. Other times, the fight breaks out so quickly that he just doesn’t even think to move. And still other times—fewer, rarer times—he is just caught up in all of the different moves and swings that they do that he decides to just see how it ends. So the majority of the times, he’s stayed to watch the fights play out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s make it clear though, just because he watches it does not mean he wants any part of it. He makes sure to run once the fight is done or when adults come to break it up. He has no plans of jumping in, throwing in cheers or insults, or anything along those lines. He’s just watching and leaving. He may be big but he’s only eight—he doesn’t want to fight any teenagers. So whatever happens is between them and them alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is a rule that he ALWAYS follows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing about him, however, that even he has yet to fully understand is that he has a big heart. And put in the right (or wrong, in this context) situation, his heart will outweigh his normal instinct to stay away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of fighting is obviously something he knows well so when he heard kids cheering and hits being given, he knew what was going on. So following the sounds, he makes his way down the narrow side streets to find where this fight is going on at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take him long to come to the spot—far away from the main streets but near enough to smaller ones to allow them all to scatter when they have to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His size does have a few advantages and one of them is that he can see over the other kids easier. Standing at the edge of the small crowd, he can peer over the others to get a clear view of the fight that’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath stops when he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not a fight—someone is getting beat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three kids that look about twelve or so are punching and kicking this small child on the ground that can’t be in the double numbers yet. The kid isn’t even trying to fight back—he’s just curled into himself trying to protect his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How can they stand here and watch this? That poor kid can’t even do anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he always says that he will never get involved in a fight. It’s always safer to just turn around and leave. Maybe find an adult or something. He’s not a fighter and has never been a fighter. He doesn’t join in fights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this isn’t a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rushes forward before he can even think about it, pushing past the other kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey leave him alone!” He shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs one of the kids kicking the boy and pulls him back, trying to stop him from continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid breaks out of his grasp and turns to him with angry eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What gives! You wanna fight too?!” He yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no he doesn’t want to fight at all but he already got in this so there’s no running away now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!” He says, doing his best to sound brave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid glares at him and all eyes now go from the poor boy being kicked on the ground to Mingi and this angry child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off or you’ll be next!” The boy says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And honestly, it frightens Mingi but do the right thing first, be scared later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my brother so you back off!” He replies, saying the first thing that comes to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid doesn’t like that though and before he knows it, Mingi is being tackled to the ground, starting his first-ever fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is on top of him, wildly throwing punches at him, causing Mingi to panic. So using his size to his advantage, he rolls over, knocking the boy off of him. When he sees the kid stand up and charge at him again, he knows that he’s going to have to throw a few hits himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From that moment on, it’s a complete blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the bursts of pain throughout his body, feels the stinging on his knuckles, and feels his heart racing but he doesn’t see a thing. It’s like his body took complete control and his mind and eyes stopped working. His body just moves and he goes with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sight eventually returns to him when he no longer feels blows coming his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get out of here—this isn’t any fun,” one of the other kids in the original fighting trio says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, they help up their friend that Mingi was fighting and the three of them leave—not without saying a few bad words towards him and his “brother”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the immediate danger gone, Mingi comes back to his senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to the boy who was getting attacked and rushes over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to help you up, okay?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying his best to be gentle, he bends down and takes the boy by his arm. He puts his arm around his shoulders and slowly helps the kid up—saying sorry for every whimper the boy makes while doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get you home,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around and sees a few kids still around, watching him for whatever reason. Well it doesn’t hurt to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can one of you help me get him on my back please?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids all look at each other in response, all seeing if someone is actually going to step up. It shouldn’t surprise him—they did watch this boy get beat up by three people—but it still makes him frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprise him though, is that someone eventually steps forward. Two people actually—twin sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll help,” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go over to him, one going to each side of him. He bends down to make it easier on all of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a little maneuvering but the three of them are able to get the boy on his back. The kid isn’t too heavy so he should be okay carrying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thanks the girls and gets started walking. The first thing he needs to do is get a main street before anything else. Once he does that, things should be easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, my name is Mingi, are you awake?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy resting on him makes a groan in response. It’s good enough for Mingi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay cool. Can you tell me where you live or point in the direction? I don’t know how long I can carry you even if you are light,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy groans again, this time longer. He moves his head a bit before trying to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wi...witch…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witch?” Mingi asks. The boy makes a sound in confirmation, leaving Mingi to wonder what that means. What does that have to do with where he lives? A witch. A witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it hits him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you want to go to the witch’s house, yeah?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again the boy makes a sound in confirmation and Mingi feels proud that he figured it out. He’s heard about a witch before. He was scared by all of the stories so he made sure he knew exactly what house to avoid. Looks like he’s going there now though. It’s not like he can just leave the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So off he walks to the house, determined to get this boy some help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, his arms get tired eventually and he has to set the boy down but after making sure the other can somewhat stay on his feet, he continues walking, supporting him. It’s slow and they make quite the amount of stops but they make progress. They’re doing well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like hours, they finally make it to their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi knocks on the door, a bit afraid but he came this far already, might as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for the door to open, a boy about his height behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes land on the kid Mingi is just barely holding up and he gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, Wooyoung!” He shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly scrambles to the other side of the boy—Wooyoung—and helps support him. With the extra help, the two are able to get Wooyoung into the house and sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HONGJOONG, WOOYOUNG IS ALL BEAT UP!” Yunho shouts, nearly on the verge of panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi immediately hears shuffling and racing footsteps and soon another kid comes rushing out, this one smaller than the one who opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Hongjoong asks, catching sight of Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, this kid just knocked on the door and was holding Woo up,” Yunho says, pointing to Mingi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes immediately snap to Mingi and just like that Mingi feels like he is about to be fighting again. This one looks like he can throw some mean punches though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instantly, he raises his hands in defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it! I came and saw these three boys beating him up and told them to stop. I just brought him home, I promise,” he quickly says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho steps closer to him, looking at all of the bruises on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you jump in the fight for him?” He asks, pointing to Mingi’s knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi shyly nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t leave him alone. I was just trying to help. I didn’t hit him,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His defense is enough for Hongjoong to know that this kid isn’t the one he needs to beat up so, for the moment, he turns away from the stranger and turns to Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo, can you hear me?” He asks, coming closer to the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung lets out a sound, half groan-half sob as tears begin to fall from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong and Yunho immediately close the distance between them and Wooyoung and try to comfort their youngest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you’ll be okay. When Hwa gets back, he’ll help you feel better,” Yunho says, rubbing Wooyoung’s back gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been almost a year since Wooyoung has joined them and though he acts like a brat when he wants to, he also has a really big heart and lots of love to give. It made it incredibly easy to warm up to him and accept him into their little group. And though he doesn’t live with them—since he does, in fact, have parents (neglectful ones but still there)—he’s still a major part of them. He visits every day, always spends lunch with them and leaves when it’s dinner time, he helps out around the house, and he’s always filling the air with his loud laughter. He is their friend—their brother—and they don’t like to see him cry at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just tell me who the boys were and I’ll set them straight, I’ll scare them so bad, they’ll be tripping to apologize to you,” Hongjoong says, wiping Wooyoung’s tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to make sure all of their stuff is dust for doing this to Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly turns to Mingi and Mingi freezes, not sure what he’s supposed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get a good look at who they were?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi hesitantly nods, already having an idea where this is going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you stay here until our oldest gets back. When he’s here, you’re going to come with me and show me who did this, okay?” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Mingi doesn’t really think that’s an actual choice he can make so he just nods again. Whatever is going to happen, he just hopes that he doesn’t have to fight again. He doesn’t see how the other kids do that so often, it was exhausting and terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t feel too bad though. His first ever fight was to help a boy getting beat up—he thinks that’s okay. He just hopes that the boy—Wooyoung gets better soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s glad that he was able to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s pouring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa runs through the rain, trying to get home. His too-big coat is helping his skin from getting wet but the cold rain hitting his head isn’t too pleasant. Fall is coming and with it, the temperature is dropping, making this rain even colder. He wanted to wait for the rain to stop but it didn’t look like it was letting up any time soon so he decided to just make a run for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes Mingi and Wooyoung are home with Hongjoong and Yunho and not stuck in this rain. Even if they’re at Wooyoung’s place, he’ll accept it. As long as they aren’t getting drenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns down one of the small streets, trying to take a shortcut to get home. The sound of his feet splashing through the puddles echo through the empty area and he just knows his feet are soaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s not the only sound he hears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops running when a faint sound of chattering reaches his ears. He holds his breath so as to hear better and sure enough, he does indeed hear teeth chattering—and on top of that, little whimpers. He tries to find where the sound is coming from. His eyes land on a big cardboard box against the wall and cautiously, he walks over to it. Getting closer to it, the sounds he heard become louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping right in front of the box, he bends down. Slowly, he lifts the box up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps when he sees a small child, curled into himself, shivering. His cheeks are red, his clothes are thin and torn, and he’s soaked which means he probably wasn’t under this box for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts a hand to the kid’s forehead and instantly feels ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, you’re freezing! We need to get you out of the cold,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy doesn’t respond in any form though and Seonghwa fears how sick he may be. How long was he out in the rain? He clearly doesn’t have a home—has he been eating enough? If he hasn’t then he definitely isn’t strong enough to fight a sickness. This boy needs some warmth as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa quickly takes off his coat, not caring if his bare arms are exposed to the rain and cold. He places his coat over the boy, it easily covering his whole body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to pick you up, okay? I’m going to bring you somewhere warm,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, he doesn’t receive a response so he just continues on. He gently pulls the boy to him and on the count of three, he picks the boy up. Now, he’s not the strongest ten year old but the kid is light and he’s not too weak—not to mention all he can think is getting this boy out of the rain—so he holds him up fairly easily. He makes sure his coat is wrapped around the kid tightly to give as much warmth as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you home,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he continues his journey home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dark hair sticks to his forehead and bumps raise on his skin from the cold water but he barely feels it. He just tries to make sure that the boy in his arms stays as dry as possible and as warm as possible. With each shiver he feels from the kid, he holds him tighter, trying to give whatever little body heat he has to the kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms start to get tired but he’s determined to get the kid inside so he powers through it, not stopping at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, he makes it home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicks the door as a way to knock and in only a few seconds, it opens up—Hongjoong on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwa, you’re drenched!” He says in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa just scurries into the house and sets the boy down. Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi come closer at the commotion, wondering what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found this kid hiding under a box. He’s absolutely freezing to touch. We need to warm him up and get him some medicine now,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go make him a bath!” Yunho says immediately, not waiting to hear anything else, running off to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong, who is clearly waiting to see what he can do to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you and Woo go heat up some of the soup we have? He’ll definitely need some when he’s awake,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods and off he and Wooyoung go to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just Seonghwa, Mingi, and the kid now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi has only been here for about three months now so he still hasn’t exactly settled in yet though he’s making progress. He usually just waits until someone pulls him along, not wanting to step outside his limits. Seonghwa can see the concern on the younger’s face though. He wants to help but doesn’t know how to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you take him to the bathroom while I get him some dry clothes?” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi nods immediately and waddles over to the boy. Carefully, he picks him up and begins to carry him to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that being taken care of, Seonghwa rushes off to his room to try and find some clothes for the boy. The kid is small so his clothes will be big on him but it’s better than nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds the smallest piece of clothing he can find and something to dry the boy off with. To save himself from getting sick as well, he does take a moment to dry himself and change his clothes so he’s not dripping water everywhere he walks. When he’s all changed, he grabs everything he needs and heads off to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he enters, he sees the other four all in there and the boy he found is in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does he look?” He asks, setting down the items.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He stopped shivering so that’s good. He definitely needs some medicine though,” Hongjoong replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa moves closer to look over the kid. He has indeed stopped shivering and he’s no longer whimpering so those are pluses. His cheeks are still red though so they need to deal with whatever is in his body making him sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try to heal him a bit. I don’t know if medicine alone will help him. Who knows how long he was out there,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t use his gift often but he has gotten better at doing minor healings. It’s useful to know when you practically live with four other children around your age. He’s better at dealing with scrapes, cuts, and burns but he isn’t too bad with this type of stuff. He can heal the boy a bit and then move onto natural medicines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot. We don’t want him getting any worse. He seems young—maybe seven or eight,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Young, probably not eating enough, and exposed to everything out there—this kid is definitely in danger of a serious sickness. He needs the help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Seonghwa nods and kneels down to get closer to the boy. He’ll do his best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands begin to glow like every other time he uses his gift and he holds them over the boy’s body. He closes his eyes and focuses on trying to make the kid feel better, handling whatever is in his system and making him sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others watch in interest, always amazed by the things Seonghwa can do. He can do so many things with his power, it’s amazing. He always said that he plans on growing up and doing what his aunt does and honestly, if he does that then a lot of people will be helped. Seonghwa’s gift is just incredible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of healing, Seonghwa opens his eyes again and moves his hands away—the glow dying down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s still for a few moments, everyone watching in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the boy begins to stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa turns to the others and gestures for them to leave. “Wait outside so we don’t overwhelm him,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all listen, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa turns back to the boy, watching him carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the boy opens his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a soft groan, his head feeling yucky. He looks down to see that he’s in water. Confused, he looks around, trying to figure out where he is. When did he get inside of a house? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, his eyes land on Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. My name is Seonghwa. I found you outside in the rain so I brought you home. Can you tell me your name?” He says, voice gentle and warm so as not to scare the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looks around once more, fully grasping that he is inside and he isn’t freezing anymore before he looks back to Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongho,” he whispers out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa hears it loud and clear though and offers a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Jongho. Do you know how old you are?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho nods, looking down and slowly counting his fingers. When he reaches the number he’s looking for, he raises his hands, holding up seven fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight next month,” he says, his voice still barely passing a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Hongjoong was right, he is young—younger than Wooyoung even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, your birthday is so close—that’s exciting! Do you have a place to stay?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho shakes his head no, sadly confirming Seonghwa’s thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t want me anymore,” he mumbles, his eyes watering up with the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa immediately moves to action and wraps his arms around the boy, not caring if he gets wet again. He pets his hair gently and makes soft hushing sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I’m here. You can stay here with me and my brothers. My aunt loves kids so it’s alright. It’s okay, you don’t have to be out there anymore,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho just rests his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. It’s warm in his arms, Jongho thinks—he likes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a bit, Seonghwa comforting the small boy and Jongho accepting it easily. Eventually, Seonghwa pulls away and meets Jongho’s gaze again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s dry you up and get you into some warmer clothes,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho nods and allows himself to be lifted out of the water. Seonghwa wraps him up and helps him dry off, making sure every last bit of water is gone. Then, he helps him get into his clothes, rolling up the pants legs and folding the sleeves back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get you smaller clothes soon but for now, this should keep you warm,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho looks down at the clothes on him and nods. He likes warm clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you to my room,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes hold of Jongho’s hand and begins to lead him out of the bathroom. From the corner of his eye, he can see the others watching from a bit away—Hongjoong heading to the kitchen to go get the soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Jongho enter the room and Seonghwa helps the younger onto his bed. Jongho looks around at the bed, patting it subconsciously. It’s been a bit since he’s been on a bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door alerts Seonghwa and in Hongjoong comes with a nice hot bowl of soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho looks at Hongjoong curiously so in return, Hongjoong offers a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Hongjoong. I brought you some soup to eat—it’ll help you feel better,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hands the bowl to Seonghwa—to which Seonghwa places it on his night table—before turning back to Jongho. He holds out his hand in greeting. Jongho looks to Seonghwa as if to ask if it’s safe and Seonghwa nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Jongho slowly reaches out and puts his hand in Hongjoong’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says softly, referring to the soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s smile just widens in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. I hope you like it. We can talk more when you feel a bit better, okay? I’m going to let Seonghwa take it from here,” he says, giving the hand a soft squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho nods in understanding. Hongjoong seems nice, he likes that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong gives a nod to Seonghwa before turning around and leaving the room, gently closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again it’s just Seonghwa and Jongho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you eat a bit first, alright?” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brings the soup over and holds it in his lap so it won’t spill. He waits for Jongho’s agreement though, not wanting to force him or anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho looks at the soup. It’s definitely the weather for soup and he hasn’t had it in a while—he nods his head in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiles and takes up a spoonful. He does what his aunt used to do for him—during the rare occasions she was here—and blows on it so it’s not so hot before moving the spoon closer to Jongho’s mouth. Jongho takes the spoonful, a surprised happy hum coming out of his mouth when he feels the warmth travel through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Seonghwa asks knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho nods and slightly opens his mouth again. So with that, Seonghwa gladly feeds him another spoonful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho eats about half of the bowl before signaling that he had enough. Seonghwa is satisfied with the amount he ate so he sets the bowl back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to give you some medicine so you don’t get any sicker,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for the first time, Jongho shakes his head no, disagreeing with what was said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like medicine,” he says, pouting slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like taking it either but it’ll make sure you don’t get any worse. It’ll make you feel better,” Seonghwa replies, trying to gently convince him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jongho still pouts, not liking the idea of taking medicine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa tries to think of a way to make it a bit better for the younger. He needs to take the medicine but it shouldn’t be absolutely horrible for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe if he gets Jongho a little bit more comfortable with everything, he’ll be more willing to take the medicine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this: I’ll show you all of the different things I have and you can ask me about them. After that, we can talk about medicine. Is that fair?” He suggests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho considers it for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding his head yes. Maybe if he takes long enough, the other will forget about the medicine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the agreement, Seonghwa gets up and grabs whatever he thinks can be of interest. All of his different little jars, whatever things he collects, and all of the random things Yunho and Wooyoung constantly bring here. He brings it all closer for Jongho to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho’s eyes first land on a doll that looks like a bunny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He points to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?” Seonghwa says, picking it up. At Jongho’s nod, he hands it to the younger. “My aunt made this for me when I was little. She used to stuff it with lavender so it could help me sleep better while she was gone,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s lavender?” Jongho asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gets up again and grabs the jar with fresh-cut lavender that he just got a few days ago when his aunt came and spent the day with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is lavender,” he says, bringing it over for Jongho to see. “It has a calming smell, see.” He lets Jongho smell it, the younger making a small sound in surprise at its strong scent. It’s a nice smell though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa sets the lavender back down and gestures for Jongho to pick something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This goes on for a bit, Jongho pointing out an item and Seonghwa talking about it. Seonghwa internally smiles when he sees Jongho start to ask a bit more questions, a nice sign that he’s warming up to the environment. He’s not as talkative as Wooyoung but the same amount of curiosity lies in his eyes. Seonghwa is glad that he’s opening up a bit on that end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho points to a small jar filled with something grayish-silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks at what he’s pointing to and lets out an ‘ah’, picking it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a mixture my aunt made for me. Her exact words were ‘it’s to help bring out your gift to its full extent’ which is adult talk for it’s going to make my power stronger,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never used it though. His aunt told him to wait until he was older so he listened. He’s fine with his gift now so he was never curious enough to want to use it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho tilts his head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your power?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods and a small smile touches his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do a lot of cool things. Do you like stars?” He says, picking up one of the small containers that Jongho asked about earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho nods, causing Seonghwa’s smile to widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with that, he opens the container and pours a bit of the sparkling dust into his hands. His hands begin to glow—Jongho’s eyes widening at the sight—and he sets the container down. He cups his hands and holds them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one good breath, he blows into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of dust flying out, beautiful sparkling stars appear, glimmering in the air. Jongho looks around in amazement, eyes twinkling in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, a smile breaks out on the younger boy’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty!” He says, his voice louder than before, showing how excited he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs gently, happy that he was finally able to get him to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you let me give you some medicine, I’ll make more stars for you for the night. Deal?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho immediately nods, wanting to see more pretty stars. Seonghwa grins in success. He ruffles Jongho’s hair softly before getting up to put his stuff away and grab the medicine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the side though, he can see Jongho smiling at all of the stars, reaching out and trying to grab the glimmering light. His hand passes right through them but it doesn’t dampen his smile any, much too amazed at their sight to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like they found themselves another little brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. Nope. Nothing. Too aware. Too big. Nothing. Too alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang sighs as yet another day goes by and he finds no one to steal from. He’s so bored. He loves his grandparents’ house—much more than he ever loved being in the kingdom—but he can’t deny that he has absolutely nothing to do. He used to steal for fun back in the kingdom so he thought why not give it a try here. Unfortunately though, he either gets beaten to the target or can’t find a good enough one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After spending two years and some months in the kingdom, he learned how to spot a good person to steal from. Pick the wrong person and your hands could end up cut off. So he’s learned to spot the little things—signs of awareness, hidden weapons, watching eyes, empty bags, and things like that. He can tell where people are hiding their good stuff, when people have already noticed him, and when people have no issues fighting a child for their belongings. Because of this, he’s one of the more fortunate kids when it comes to stealing. He has yet to be caught and he comes away with some good stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s no one good to steal from here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s for the better—he did tell his grandparents he’d be good when he moved back here—but it is so boring. He can’t just stay home and do nothing, he’ll lose his mind. And he’s already read the books he can understand cover to cover—what else is there to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits down on the ground with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guesses it could be worse—he could still be back with his parents surrounded by all of those annoying people. The most interesting thing to do there other than steal was watching how fake everyone could be. Those adults lie more than they breathe if you ask him. Oh he couldn’t stand it there so at least he’s back home, where he belongs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now if only he could find something to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosang?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head pops up at the sound of his name and he sees two boys a bit away, one looking at him happily. His mind sparks in recognition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooyoung?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy jumps up with a squeal and runs over to him, embracing him in a hug. Yeosang chuckles and hugs his old friend back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosang, you’re back! I thought you left forever,” Wooyoung says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang and Wooyoung were friends growing up but then Yeosang and his parents moved away when Yeosang was seven and Wooyoung was six. Both clearly haven’t forgotten the other though, the face of their childhood friend etched in their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, I’m back and here to stay,” Yeosang replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulls back, happy as can be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What made you move back? I thought your parents said they would never move back here,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, they definitely did say that and they mean it, that’s for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hated it over there and my parents got tired of me so they sent me back to live with my grandparents. They said when I learn to behave I can go back to them but I don’t think that’s ever going to happen,” Yeosang says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s actually glad his parents sent him back on their own choice because if they didn’t, he would have definitely ran away if he spent any longer there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s eye is caught by movement and he looks over to see the other kid that he saw Wooyoung with standing behind Wooyoung, watching them with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s your friend?” Yeosang asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung pops up, remembering that he was indeed with someone, and pulls his friend closer so they can properly meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Yunho! He’s one of my older brothers!” Wooyoung introduces excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho waves, shifting the bag he’s carrying to one arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Yeosang. We’ve heard a lot of stories about you from Wooyoung,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t know Wooyoung for longer than a week and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear about his friend he grew up with. They’ve all heard about his best friend who moved away so to see him in the flesh is definitely something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have older brothers?” Yeosang asks in confusion. He doesn’t remember that many people at Wooyoung’s house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung giggles at the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not literally silly. They’re my friends but they’re like family! I have four older brothers and one baby brother who joined us about...six months ago. They’re really nice and fun—you’d love them!” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow, five new friends? Yeosang leaves for two/three years and Wooyoung has five new friends while he just has a new (rather illegal) pastime. Moving to that kingdom really switched things up huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come back with us for lunch? The others are all waiting for us and we always have a lot of food. I’m sure you and Wooyoung would love to catch up,” Yunho suddenly says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The offer catches Yeosang off guard and it shows on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean like right now?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Yunho and Wooyoung nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! You can meet everyone and Seonghwa always has sweets for us so that’s an added bonus,” Wooyoung says, grabbing Yeosang’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even give Yeosang the chance to respond, pulling him along excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho shakes his head with a soft chuckle. “He didn’t say yes, Woo,” he calls out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t deter Wooyoung though, the younger still pulling his old friend along, determined to have him over for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? He has to meet everybody,” Wooyoung says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching Yeosang’s confused and slightly startled face, Yunho decides to save him. He scurries in front of Wooyoung, getting the younger to stop for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does Hwa always say to you?” Yunho says in a knowing voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung bites his cheek, instantly hearing their oldest’s words in his mind at the reminder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That not everything has to go my way,” he replies in a slightly small voice. It’s a lesson he’s been hearing since the day he met Hongjoong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, so what do you have to do?” Yunho pushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung sighs and lets go of Yeosang’s hand. He turns to the other, kicking at the ground while playing with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come over for lunch? It’s okay to say no if you don’t want to,” he says, causing Yunho to smile at him for doing the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Yeosang a second to wrap his mind around everything that just happened. One minute he’s looking for someone to steal from, the next he’s getting pulled along to who knows where by a friend he hasn’t seen in years. Talk about sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But hey, it’s better than sitting around and doing nothing, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll come over for lunch,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung lights up and latches back onto Yeosang immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YAY! Let’s go then!” He cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins pulling Yeosang along again and Yeosang goes with it, accepting that this is what’s going to happen. Yunho follows behind them, happy to see Wooyoung so excited. He’s sure he and the others will be hearing about Yeosang from Wooyoung a lot more now that he’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulls Yeosang all the way to the house, rambling on about every other thing that comes to his mind. Yunho, who is used to it, is able to keep up with his excited talking whereas Yeosang misses a few things. But that’s okay because Yunho does most of the responding for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the longest being-pulled-walk of his life, they reach their destination at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung barges into the house with a loud shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re back! And I brought my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the shout, Seonghwa and Mingi come out of the kitchen while Hongjoong and Jongho come out from the bedroom. They all come in to see Wooyoung excitedly showing off his friend and Yunho smiling fondly at the show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, what’s your name?” Seonghwa says to their guest, subtly gesturing for Wooyoung to let go of the poor boy’s arm before he squeezes it to death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Yeosang can even open his mouth though, Wooyoung beats him to the response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Yeosang, my friend that moved away! He’s back to stay now, isn’t that great! We invited him for lunch!” He says happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of understanding goes through all of them and they make the connection easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re the one he’s always talking about. Well it’s nice to meet you, Yeosang. I hope Wooyoung will let you speak for yourself so we can get to know you,” Hongjoong says, giving Wooyoung a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung makes a face in response before turning back to Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Seonghwa and that’s Hongjoong. Seonghwa is the oldest and this is his house. He’s our mom but doesn’t accept it yet. He has these really cool powers and his aunt is a not-a-witch-witch who’s really nice and brings us back cool things from all over and she always smells like flowers. Hongjoong is the second oldest and he’s our dad. He also has really cool powers and acts like he doesn’t like hugs but gives us all goodnight hugs. They both talk like old people but decide if you stay or not,” Wooyoung explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He completely ignores the “We do not talk like old people” and the “you make it sound weird” comments from said two and continues on with his introduction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Mingi. He’s a good fighter but he doesn’t know how he’s a good fighter and he doesn’t like fighting. He’d give you his cookies if you ask nicely enough. He gives really nice hugs and will carry you around if you ask. If someone makes him cry, you have to fight them—it’s a rule, not an option.” He once again ignores Seonghwa, this time the older scolding Hongjoong for teaching Wooyoung such a thing, and continues on. “You’ve met Yunho already—he’s a puppy! He also gives really great hugs and he’s really fun to play with. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body—that’s how nice of a person he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we fight if they make him cry too?” Yeosang asks, cutting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and even Jongho nod immediately—Seonghwa sighing about such a teaching being spread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely. Yunho and Mingi are the tallest but they’re also the softest—we fight anyone who messes with them. Now last but not least, our youngest. This is Jongho, he’s eight. He’s on the quieter side but Hongjoong says I do enough talking for the both of us. If someone messes with him, you tell Seonghwa and Seonghwa will go fight because he’s still protective over him,” Wooyoung says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa opens his mouth to argue against that but sighs in defeat, well knowing that it’s true. Honestly, he’s like Mingi where he doesn’t like to fight but if it comes down to it, he will for the sake of the others. No point in denying that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I think I got all of that. Seonghwa is mom, Hongjoong is dad, Mingi we fight for, Yunho we fight for, and Jongho is the baby and we have Mom fight for him,” Yeosang summarizes, pointing to each one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes, you got it!” Wooyoung cheers while Seonghwa and Hongjoong shake their heads at Wooyoung having an influence on the kid already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they know to make sure Wooyoung never introduces them to other people again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that that’s over, I’m going to go get lunch ready. You can sit with the others,” Seonghwa says to Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the bag from Yunho and heads to the kitchen while the others go to sit down in the family room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Yeosang, what brings you back here? Wooyoung told us that you moved away a couple of years ago,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Internally, Yeosang agrees with Wooyoung—Hongjoong and Seonghwa really do talk like old people. It’s a bit funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents moved to the kingdom because they wanted to be like all of those people. I hated it there though and caused trouble so they sent me back to live with my grandparents until I learn how to ‘behave’. Let me tell you, this place may be under that kingdom’s rule but it’s NOTHING like being in the actual kingdom. It’s a blessing that they leave this place alone,” Yeosang responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And don’t even get him started on the schooling there—oh it was terrible. He’s so so so glad to be back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that that kingdom and the one to the west of us are beginning to argue over who has the right to rule this land. Neither are really that close to us but both want to say they own us,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s winning?” Jongho asks him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong shrugs, not really sure. That’s just what he heard from a couple of adults on the street. He doesn’t know anything past that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandparents said that the one to the north is the stronger kingdom so it’ll most likely win. The kingdom doesn’t really focus on anything here but they’re all about ‘expanding their territory’ or whatever. It’s all trash to listen to—as long as they don’t bring all of their silly rules here then we’re good,” Yeosang says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their home is perfectly fine as is and it needs to stay that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, sounds like the kingdom was a real bore. I’m glad you’re back—we’re going to have so much fun!” Wooyoung says, leaning into Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Wooyoung said that Seonghwa and Hongjoong decide whether or not someone stays, at this point it looks like Wooyoung has already decided that he is staying. That’s not too bad though—everyone seems nice and this could give him something to do during the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any of you steal for fun or am I going to have to stop doing that?” Yeosang asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all—minus Jongho—point to Hongjoong, Hongjoong raising his hand in admittance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t tell Seonghwa or we’ll never hear the end of it,” Hongjoong says to both Yeosang and Jongho—the latter who did not know of Hongjoong’s little side activities. The last thing he needs is their youngest unknowingly telling on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” Yeosang replies. Keep it hush from the oldest and they’ll be good—he can do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makes him wonder though what else they do for fun. He has a good feeling he’ll find out soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guesses today isn’t so boring after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa suddenly wakes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like his aunt, he’s always been a light sleeper so it’s no strange thing for him to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night. But what is strange is that he doesn’t know what woke him up this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up, looking around to make sure everything is okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong and Jongho are still fast asleep in his bed—Hongjoong with a protective arm around Jongho and Jongho peacefully holding the small bunny doll that Seonghwa let him keep—neither of the two seemed to have moved in the slightest. Even if they did, he’s getting used to sleeping with two other people so he doesn’t think that’s what woke him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill runs through him, reminding him of how cold it is. It started snowing some time before they all went to bed so the temperature drop is not a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls himself from under the cover and carefully gets out of the bed, making sure not to disturb either boy. He pulls the blanket up more, making sure they’re both nice and warm before he leaves the room to go investigate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly he walks out of the room and over to the next room where the others are. Since his aunt doesn’t sleep at home very often, Yunho and Mingi share that room and when Wooyoung and or Yeosang come to sleep over for the night, they join them—though there are times where Wooyoung sleeps with him, Hongjoong, and Jongho. Tonight, the two boys decided to spend the night so all four of them should be in the room together right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens the door slightly, peeking his head in to check on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silent breath of relief slips past his mouth when he sees all four boys sound asleep—Wooyoung clinging to Yunho and Mingi using Yeosang as a doll to hold. He smiles to himself at the sight. Yeosang has been with them for nine months now but he cares about him just like he does the others. It’s so nice to see them all together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quietly closes the door, letting the boys continue to sleep peacefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heads to the main area to see if there’s anything there. If there’s nothing, then he’ll go back to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to it being so dark, he lets his hands glow, granting him light as he walks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His footsteps falter when he hears something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that breathing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows all his brothers are counted for so if that is breathing he hears, that means someone is in here. For their sake, he hopes it’s just his aunt but he won’t let his guard down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quietly and carefully as he can, he walks out, mentally preparing himself to put up a fight if need be. No one has ever tried to break-in before so he’s admittedly surprised but he has to protect his brothers so he’s going to push past the surprise and be on his toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming into the common area, he hears the sound of breathing much clearer now and he knows for a fact that someone is here. Okay, on the count of three, he’ll step out and deal with whatever it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly steps out, hands up and ready to use his gift and set someone straight for breaking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The action causes said culprit to jump up with a startle, letting out the highest of squeaks. He hastily runs to the corner, curling into himself as if that could hide him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa lowers his hands slowly as he takes in the trembling figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, he moves closer to the boy, doing his best to not startle him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt you, it’s alright,” he says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bends down, getting to the ground so he can be at an even level with the kid. He puts his glowing hands down on the floor to show that he means no harm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe, I promise,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy hesitantly peeks his head up, looking at Seonghwa uncertainly. Before Seonghwa can say anything else though, the boy shoots forward and fully bows, head to the floor and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for coming in! I promise I didn’t steal anything!” He says, sincerity heard in his voice despite his hushed volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It catches Seonghwa off guard. He definitely wasn’t expecting that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh umm, okay, I believe you. Why are you here then? How’d you get in?” He responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sits up, biting his lip in worry and twisting his fingers. He then points to the door, a guilty look crossing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I picked the lock. I knew only kids lived here so I thought I could spend the night here to get out of the snow and then leave in the morning. I’m sorry for breaking in, I didn’t have anywhere to go,” he says, head hanging low in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks at him in surprise. He picked the lock? He either had a lucky try or this is something he’s fairly good at. It also tells him that this kid has been watching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know one of us?” He asks, wondering why this boy was watching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid does a so-so motion in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I used to see the little one outside and leave food for him when he wasn’t looking. I didn’t find him one day though and didn’t know what happened. But then I saw you walking with him into a shop and guessed you took him in. And then I saw you take in that other kid and none of you look alike so then I guessed that you took in all of them. I wasn’t stalking you guys, just a bit curious, that’s all,” he says, ending in a smaller voice than what he is already speaking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Seonghwa’s defenses lowered. He’s heard a lot of stories from other kids that they use to get out of trouble or to gain pity. He’s even been told a few by kids who wanted him to give them some money as if he wasn’t a kid himself. He can tell though that that is not what this kid just did. That was all truth and honesty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if he means Jongho when he says “the little one”. Was he giving things to help Jongho out? He takes this chance to look him over and notices that the boy is very skinny. There’s no way this kid gets that much food to have shared it with Jongho and eat for himself. Did he give up his food for Jongho because he knew he was young? Does he always give up his food?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name? How old are you?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looks up, not expecting that question but responds nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is San, I’m ten. What’s your name?” He replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, he’s definitely small for ten. But he seems to have good manners—his aunt would love that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Seonghwa, I’m eleven. How many times did you eat this week, San?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San thinks back, trying to remember what days he ate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm three, I think,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three? It’s the end of the week. This boy only ate three times in seven days? Oh that’s not good at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always eat that little?” Seonghwa asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San nods, confirming everything Seonghwa was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This boy doesn’t even get enough food for himself but yet he gave whatever little he had to Jongho. Why does he always find these big-hearted boys with nowhere to stay? He told Hongjoong that they wouldn’t take in any more kids but one more couldn’t hurt, right? Eight is a good number. Eight brothers sounds like a complete family, doesn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees San squirming slightly, anxiousness and sadness in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to leave now?” He asks in a tiny voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It melts Seonghwa’s heart and right then and there he knew he’d be begging Hongjoong in the morning to let them keep San with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can stay. It’s too cold outside for you to be out there. And you can stay for breakfast too. You need to eat more,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San’s eyes widen slightly and his hands do a little dance as he processes the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I can stay for the night?” He asks, hope seeping into his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a face as cute as that and manners as good as those, he can stay forever. Who knows, maybe he’ll rub off on Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you can,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San’s face lights up and before either of them registers it, he shoots forward and wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank you thank you thank you! I won’t make a sound and I’ll stay in one place and I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles, patting his back to stop him so he can take a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breath for me, San—can’t have you choking on me now,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San pulls back, settling for just smiling to show his appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you a blanket, wait right here, okay?” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San nods, sitting back and folding his legs to patiently wait for Seonghwa to return. Seonghwa holds back a coo, choosing to get up instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurries off to his room, silently entering so as not to wake up the boys. He grabs the spare blanket he has folded in the corner and slips back out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San is in the same position as when he left so Seonghwa gestures for him to come over. San gets up and walks to Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gets down on the floor, gently pulling San with him. He puts the blanket around his shoulders and then drapes it over San. San gives him a look of confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going back to bed?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head, dismissing the idea with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be warmer if we sleep next to each other and if anyone wakes up, they won’t be scared by your presence. It’s okay. Now come on, it’s time for you to get some sleep,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lightly pushes San’s head into his lap, pulling the blanket closer so they can stay warm. San is tense at first, not sure of what to do, but when it becomes clear that nothing isn’t going to happen, his body gradually begins to relax on its own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settles into the warmth of the blanket and Seonghwa with a silent sigh and lets his eyes close. A soft happy sound slips past his lips when he feels the older wrap his arm around him. He doesn’t remember the last time he got to sleep with someone to hold—it’s warmer than he remembers. He likes it. He likes it a lot. It won’t be long until sleep takes and the thought keeps a gentle smile etched into his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, he feels safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Havoc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all that surrounds them. Havoc. Destruction. Chaos. Ruin. Utter pandemonium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Screams fill the air as everyone runs haphazardly, just trying to get to safety. Buildings are on fire, dead bodies are strewn across the ground, and blood is everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened so suddenly. One moment, it was a normal peaceful day but the next, it all went to hell. Soldiers from the kingdom to the north and the kingdom to the west suddenly appeared to claim this land as their own. They turned the very land they wanted into a war zone—no care for the citizens who reside there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When did it go from claiming to destroying, no one knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if it was in a blink of an eye, the battle no longer seemed to be about owning this land. Instead, it was which side could cause the most damage. If they couldn’t have it, then no one could. Any and everyone was a target and it seemed that in the height of their madness, men once sworn to protect people lost all of their morals. Soldier and innocent alike fell. Some citizens began to fight back, preferring to go down fighting than to accept death willingingly. It only increased the bloodshed. No one was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So run they must.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulls Jongho along, the two stumbling over their feet as they try to get away. They were the only ones home when this chaos started, already adding up for a bad situation. Seonghwa rushed to grab a bag, filling it with every medicine, mixture, tool, and important item of theirs he could find before grabbing the thirteen year old and rushing out of there. More than anything he wants to go find the others but he’d be signing their deaths if he did. So he has to get as far away as he can and then just hope and pray the others make it out as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, the...the bodies,” Jongho stutters out as they run through the havoc. He’s never seen so much blood splattered everywhere or so many dead people. Why are they doing this? Why are they killing everyone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa tugs at his hand, trying to tear his gaze away from all of the death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just focus on me. Don’t look anywhere else but me. You’ll be okay—we’re going to get out of here,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could cover Jongho’s eyes and lead him out of this, he would—he would do so in a heartbeat. Jongho shouldn’t have to see all of this. None of them should. In his fifteen years of being alive, he has never seen anything this brutal and honestly, it makes him want to throw up. He doesn’t want to imagine what it’s like for Yunho who’s so innocent, Mingi who’s scared so easily, and Wooyoung who’s not as brave as he acts. Hongjoong, Yeosang, and San will most likely try to put on their bravest faces and focus on getting out of here but he knows that inside, they’re just as shaken up. They shouldn’t have to see any of this horror. Oh he hopes they make it out of here quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-t-the others…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know where to meet us. We know where to go for emergencies—we just have to keep going,” Seonghwa says, cutting him off before his mind can wander off to the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all know that if they ever got separated and couldn’t meet at home, to go meet at the edge of the forest, going south. Honestly, they think every person here knows going south is their safest bet. The kingdoms avoid the south like the plague because the further you go, the more desolate it becomes. Kingdomers don’t know how to navigate that area—much too detached from nature to handle the terrain. Those soldiers may run over this place but not a single one of them will follow them down to the Valley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They just have to make it there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping over dead bodies, avoiding flying debris, pushing past other runners—they do it all in an attempt to escape. Never in their lives has their home seemed so big but now that they’re trying to get out of it, it seems like it never ends. They don’t stop though, turning down the smaller streets to hopefully get away from some of the main chaos. Seonghwa can’t let them stop or else the fear may take over and then they’ll really be in trouble. They have to keep moving no matter what. No matter how much their lungs burn, how much their legs cry out to them, how many dead bodies they pass—they must keep running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Seonghwa keeps pulling Jongho along, determined to get them out of this destruction. Even if they just reach the forest, they’ll be okay. At least they have a better chance of losing the soldiers in the trees than out here in the open. They just have to make it out and they’ll be safe. That’s all they need to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only they were that lucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their running comes to a sharp stop when Seonghwa feels Jongho’s hand ripped out of his. He quickly turns around but before he can do anything, he is grabbed and pulled back by his hair—screeching in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you two think you’re going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa opens his eyes and sees a man holding a struggling Jongho up by the shirt. From his peripheral, he can see a body behind him—the man holding him tightly by the hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go!” He shouts, seeing the panic and fear in Jongho’s eyes as he tries to break away from the man holding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier yanks his hair as if it was a rein to get a horse under control. He swears at the action, tears coming to his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you two are informants for them. You think you can run away and send for reinforcements? We know the dirty tricks they play, you can’t fool us,” the man holding him by the hair says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not! We’re not! We’re innocent! Let my brother go!” Seonghwa cries out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, his hands glow in power as he reaches out for Jongho, just wanting to get him out of this mess. He just needs to get Jongho free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers gasp at the sight and immediately a sword is put to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we have one with abilities, huh? In a small place like this? Now I know you’re from them. Let’s see how much they’re willing to give to get back their little weapon,” the man says, grip tightening in Seonghwa’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa howls out in pain, the glow immediately going away. He grips the hand in his hair, wanting to yank it out, but does nothing when the blade is pressed closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop hurting him!” Jongho shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swings his feet around, trying to do anything to get out of the soldier’s grasp. If he could bite the man’s hand, he would, just to get over to Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still you little brat,” the man holding him hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t listen—still swinging his body around, flailing his arms, and fighting to break free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us go! Leave us alone!” He yells, the loud sound jarring to the man’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds Jongho out to spare his ears but not loosening his grip in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said stay still!” He orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa begs for him to let Jongho go, tears streaming down his face as he watches the younger struggle. He promises to cooperate, pleads for mercy, even cries what they want to hear—anything for them to let Jongho go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But all he receives in return is another yank to the hair and a hiss to be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing their eldest cry is a big jolt to Jongho. Tears resting in his eyes when happy or injured he’s seen before, but to see him full-on crying? Pleading? It sends a shock through him. It’s wrong. He feels wrong seeing that. Seonghwa should never have to cry like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP HURTING HIM!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He practically flings his body forward with all of his might in protest. The back of his shirt tears from the strain and down he falls, hitting the ground with a thump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t waste a second laying there though. Immediately, he scrambles to his hands and knees, trying to scamper over to Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh! Why you little—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man unsheaths his sword and, as if he was trying to pull Jongho back with the blade, swings it around to the front of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one swift movement, the sword runs across Jongho’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A horrified, piercing scream tears through the air as Seonghwa watches Jongho fall back to the ground with a choked gurgle. Blood trickles from his neck, spilling onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JONGHO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In only a fraction of a second, light fills the area and explodes like a star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers are blown back from the power, already knocked unconscious by the time they hit the ground with enough force to break their spine—even with their armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa frantically crawls over to Jongho, pulling the younger into his lap. Warm blood smears all over his hands and clothes as he holds Jongho close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you can’t die! You can’t die, please, please.” Tears stream down his face, his vision cruelly clear despite it all. He can see every bit of precious blood leaving from the gash in Jongho’s throat. He can see the life fading from his little brother’s eyes. He’s watching choke and suffocate on his own blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hysterically, he places his hands over Jongho’s throat. He has to heal him. He has to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t die, please stay with me.” His hands flicker like a weak candle refusing to stay lit. No matter how much he focuses—how much energy he puts into it—the flow of power just won’t stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s too weak to heal him. The injury is too serious.</span>
</p>
<p><span>He pulls his hands </span>away and begins desperately searching through his bag. He has to save him, he has to. He can’t die!</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he spots what he’s looking for and pulls it out. Grayish silver greets him and he’s never been more relieved to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wildly pulls out the cork in the container and without a second thought, he throws his head back, taking a drink of it. He doesn’t drink all of it but he definitely takes more than a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It goes down his throat the way mercury moves, feeling like ice as he swallows. He doesn’t care though. Not when he feels sparks in his veins only seconds after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts the cork back in the container and turns his attention back to Jongho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again he holds his hands over the younger’s throat, focusing his power on healing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the birth of a fire, his hands spark to life, glowing brightly—his eyes mimicking the glow. A rush of energy flows through him greater than it ever has before. The blood coming from Jongho’s throat begins to shine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crazed laugh bubbles forth when he sees the blood beginning to reverse its course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s working. It’s working!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like magic, the bloody wound begins to heal. Jongho’s breathing becomes less choked—a sign that blood is no longer pooling in the back of his throat. What was once sliced flesh reconnects, going from a gashing laceration to a clean cut to the size of a scratch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small line is all that remains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle gleam passes through Jongho’s eyes before he lets out a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets out a joyous laugh, pulling Jongho into his chest. His tears still fall but this time it’s purely out of complete and utter relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alive! You’re alive! I thought I lost you—god, you’re alive!” He sobs, holding him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho coughs up a sound in response. It’s weak and scratchy but it’s more than enough for Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest now. I’ll get us out of here,” Seonghwa says, stroking his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho doesn’t have to be told twice, his eyes slowly closing in exhaustion—his breathing falling into a steady pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks up, subconsciously pulling the younger closer to him. He has to get them to safety no matter what. He’ll carry Jongho the entire way—as long as he’s safe. No more injuries will happen to him. He’ll make sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re going to get out of here even if it means he has to take down everyone in his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi flinches with a whimper when he hears another scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho takes his face into his hands, forcing Mingi’s attention to him. He looks into Mingi’s frightened eyes with urgency shining in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re scared—I am too, terrified actually—but we have to get moving. We need to get out of here so we can meet up with the others. We can’t stop running,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were on their way back home from getting a few things—food and all still in their satchels—when all of this mayhem started. At first, like everyone else out in the open, they went and found somewhere to hide. They couldn’t make it back home and there was no way they were going to try to run in the middle of a battlefield so they found the best hiding spot they could. From their place, they could see the fighting firsthand and it terrified them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> became scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bystanders were killed, buildings were set on fire, and people started scattering like bugs. It became clear that this was no longer a hide and wait situation. They needed to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s so m-much blood. T-t-they’re d-dead. T-they’re all d-dead,” Mingi says, tears forming in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho quickly wipes them away. “I know but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAVE</span>
  </em>
  <span> to move. We need to get going. The sooner we do, the sooner we get away from all of this. Please, Mingi, we have to run,” he begs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to say other than that. They absolutely need to move before it’s too late. The longer they stay here, the higher the chance something horrible can happen. He doesn’t want to think about it but if they don’t run right now then they can be the next two bodies bleeding out on the ground. They have to get moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi lets out a shuddering breath. He’s so scared. He doesn’t want to see more dead people. He doesn’t want to see any more blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But inside, he knows Yunho is right. He knows what they need to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he forces out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho grabs his hand and squeezes it in relief and silent thanks. “Hold my hand and don’t let go no matter what,” he says. Mingi nods, returning the tight grip. They can’t afford to get separated—not in this mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the two fourteen year olds begin running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dashing out of their hiding spot, they completely enter the chaos. Mingi gags when they run past their first dead body but Yunho just pulls him along, not wanting to give him a chance to even focus on it. They have a lot more of those to see—they can’t break down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People run past them, many bumping into them but they don’t let it separate them. Yunho completely pushes people away, determined to not let anything break the grip he and Mingi have on each other’s hands. Their hands are trembling, their legs feel weak, and their minds are half taken over by fear but they aren’t losing each other. They’re staying together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he’s doing the leading, Yunho feels his throat threaten to close on him as they run. With each passing body and puddle of blood he steps in, it becomes harder for him to believe that they’ll get out of this. He can’t believe that people can be so cruel—so violent. How could they kill this many people? How could they be so vicious? He wants to do nothing more than to cave in and cry. He wants to curl up somewhere and cry in his fear. He just wants to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But more than that, he wants his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to cry in Seonghwa’s arms while Hongjoong tells him everything will be okay. He wants to hear Yeosang and Jongho’s quiet but comforting voices. He wants to hold San and Wooyoung close until the tremble in his body goes away. He wants him and Mingi to be back with the others more than he wants to stop right here and break down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s what keeps him running. They have to see their brothers again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they keep running full speed ahead. Make it to the forest. They have to make it to the forest. Through people—dead or alive—and through destruction, they have to make it to the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi goes down with a shout as he trips over a severed arm—his hand slipping out of Yunho’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lands in blood and it’s all his mind needs to fully lose it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing picks up rapidly and tears fall as his body completely gives in to the fear. His body shakes violently—from his fear or his sobs he’s not really sure. He folds into himself, crying out in terror and despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t do it. He can’t keep going. It’s too much. He’s too afraid. He can’t push past it anymore. He’s scared. He’s so so scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud shout of pain breaks through his consuming thoughts and he snaps his head up—just in time to see Yunho, who’s suddenly in front of him, fall to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older cups his left eye with ear-shattering screams, red seeping through his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi quickly looks up to see a man, a citizen, only a bit away from them, watching Yunho writhe on the ground in pain—bloody knife in his hand and a deranged look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man turns to him, raising his knife, and it all clicks in Mingi’s mind with force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man tried to hurt him. Yunho blocked the attack but now he’s injured. His eye is injured. This man wants to kill them. He wants them to die. He hurt Yunho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to kill them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scrambles to his feet in pure instinct and dives for the man, tackling him to the ground. The force catches the man off guard, the knife flying out of his hand. They tumble for a bit, dirt and blood getting all over them as they both try to gain the upper hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With strength he’s never used before, Mingi pins the attacker down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the same breath, he pulls back his fist and brings it down on the man’s face with all his might. Over and over he punches the man with as much force as he can muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He attacked them. He tried to kill them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurt Yunho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood coats his knuckles as he repeatedly pummels the man’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He hurt Yunho. He hurt Yunho.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s the only thing that goes through his mind as he beats the man unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the body beneath him finally goes still, that’s when his fists stop flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at the battered and bloody face, chest heaving heavily. His mind doesn’t let him do it for long though, his body already getting up and moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes over to Yunho, the older still covering his damaged eye. He pulls one of Yunho’s hands away from his eye and puts his arm around his shoulders. With as much strength as he can, he pulls Yunho up, both of them back on their feet. Yunho’s head hangs low and whimpers of pain slip out. Even with one uninjured eye, he can’t see a thing and Mingi can tell that. It’s up to him to lead the way now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have to get out of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong runs through the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has one thing on his mind and one thing only. Find Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was on his way to Wooyoung’s house when all of this mess started. With his fourteenth birthday coming up in a week and some days, the younger has been spending more time at home due to it being the only time of year his parents try to act like parents. Wooyoung doesn’t really care to spend time with them but he does it for peace's sake. He draws the line in the afternoon though, making it clear that he wants to spend time with his real family and not his parents-for-show, as he calls them. One of them always goes to walk with him so today Hongjoong was the one who went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then it all happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soldiers appeared and destruction came shortly after. Everything was turned upside down and no one was ready for it. Escape became the only thing on everyone’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone but Hongjoong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa was with Jongho. Yunho was with Mingi. Yeosang was with San. No one was with Wooyoung. Wooyoung was all by himself in this craziness and Hongjoong is willing to bet his life that his parents wouldn’t do a thing to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to go get him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he runs, faster than he ever has before, hell-bent on getting to the younger’s house. While everyone runs away, he runs into the heart of it all, searching and scanning for any sign of Wooyoung. With each dead body he passes, he pushes himself harder, internally hoping and praying that he will not find his brother among the fallen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When was Wooyoung’s house so far away? It’s never felt like this before. He doesn’t remember passing this many shops, making this many turns, or going by this many houses. The anxious part of his mind plays a cruel joke on him, telling him that he’s going the wrong way to a place he’s been to countless times. It tells him that he’s running in circles and he’ll never make it to Wooyoung in time. It tells him everything he fears in his heart, making his throat tighten and his eyes water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to find Wooyoung. He just has to. He’s not leaving this damn place until he does. Even if he has to fight soldiers himself, he’s not going anywhere without Wooyoung. This world will be damned if anyone thinks he’s going to try and get himself to safety first instead of search for his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just please let him not be too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sharply turns down one of the side streets when he sees a brutal fight up ahead. He can’t afford to get in someone else’s fight right now. If it’s not blocking his way to his destination then he isn’t getting involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dashes down the street, pushing forward despite his legs being on fire. He can’t stop. He knows the second he stops is the second his body gives up on him so he has to keep moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling somewhat close to relief fills him when he spots the familiar house. He made it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiredness forgotten in that very moment, he runs ahead. He kicks the door in—having no time for picking locks or waiting for an answer—and rushes in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around, trying to spot a sign of anyone’s presence. Did they already leave? Did he miss Wooyoung by some chance?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong hasn’t interacted with Wooyoung’s parents a lot but he knows their voices. That was Wooyoung’s father without a doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He follows the voice, heading to the rooms. He’s talking to someone and Hongjoong has a strong suspicion that someone is Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds of struggling reaches his ears and Hongjoong’s heartbeat speeds up in fear. The closer he gets, the clearer he hears them, and the more anxious he becomes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bursts into one of the bedrooms, the location of the sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His racing heart stops and his eyes widen as he takes in the scene in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long metal chain is wrapped around Wooyoung’s neck, the younger’s face redder than red as he tries to loosen its grip around him. To the side of him lies his mother, unmoving on the floor and a terribly colored bruise on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And behind Wooyoung is none other than his father, trying to pull the chain even tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Hongjoong screams before he can think of anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stops trying to tighten the chain for a second, snapping his head over to Hongjoong who he just now noticed. Hongjoong can see a frenzied and desperate look in his eyes and he knows this man is long gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family is not dying by the hands of those brutes! This is for his own good,” he says, turning back to Wooyoung and pulling the chain once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung gasps for air and Hongjoong sees the moment his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a loud scream, Hongjoong instantly shoots forward and wraps his hands around the chain. The man tries to shake him off but Hongjoong holds on tightly, clenching his fists around the cold metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That well-known sensation comes to him within seconds and in his very grasp, the chain begins to turn to dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s father stumbles back with a surprised yelp, letting go of the chain before it completely turns to nothing. Wooyoung falls and Hongjoong dives forward, catching his unconscious body before he hits the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls him closer and quickly looks over him. Holding his fingers to Wooyoung’s wrist, he lets out a muffled sob of relief when he feels the faintest of pulses. It’s weak but it’s there. Wooyoung is still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up and turns to the worthless man in the corner with a glare. Wooyoung’s so-called father stares at him in shock and apprehension, clearly afraid of what he can do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope they tear you apart,” Hongjoong hisses, his cold tone sending chills down the man’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t waste another second on him, though, turning his attention back to Wooyoung. He lifts the younger up and secures him in his arms. It’s time to get out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another thought, Hongjoong leaves the room holding Wooyoung close to him. When he can, he has to find a way to get Wooyoung on his back so he can carry him for longer but for now, they just need to leave this rotten house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down to Wooyoung in his arms, grimacing at the discolored mark on his skin. Hopefully they get out and meet up with Seonghwa and the others soon. It’ll be alright once they’re together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang and San run into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly hide behind a wall of plants, ducking down to stay unseen. They hold their breaths as multiple sets of footsteps pass them by, praying that they aren’t found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them moves until the sound of running can no longer be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They let go of their breaths, panting heavily. Their shoulders drop and their legs tingle, their bodies feeling ten times heavier than when they were running. Something inside of them tells them to keep on moving but for the moment, their bodies win the argument and they just stay on the forest floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fills the air between them, their breathing being the only thing cut through it. The moment is just used to give their lungs a much needed break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the moment is over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang turns to San, a far-out gaze in his eyes and a tremor in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“San...my...my grandparents. T-they...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San pulls him into a hug, holding him as tightly as he can. “I know Sangie, I know,” he murmurs, rubbing his back in comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them were at Yeosang’s place when this hell broke loose. San stayed over for the night—Yeosang’s grandparents not minding in the slightest—so they were already together when everything started. They, however, were not fortunate enough to see the fighting first and know to evacuate. They didn’t have the chance to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, they were put right in the middle of it without warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soldiers suddenly barged into the home and started using it as a hiding place to try and catch the enemy side off guard. When Yeosang’s grandparents started screaming in shock and fear, the soldiers turned to them, wanting them to be quiet before their location was given away. The elderly couple was cut down right in front of the boys’ very eyes, the men having no remorse for doing so. The two of them would have been next if San didn’t pull Yeosang out of there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second they stepped foot outside, Yeosang’s survival instincts kicked in. San no longer had to pull him along, his feet beginning to work on their own. The two made a mad dash to the forest, knowing that that was their only safe bet. Fortunately, they’re both very good at staying unseen so they were able to make it out without much trouble. They passed body after body but they did not run into any more soldiers so they considered it their blessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they’re in the forest though, the scene of his grandparents being killed plays in Yeosang’s mind and his stomach turns. They’re dead. They’re really dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-they just k-killed them. They didn’t do anything wrong and they just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice cracks and tears spring to his eyes. His grandparents were innocent but they were killed in cold blood. They didn’t do anything but yet they were killed so cruelly. Why? Why did it have to happen to them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” San says, holding Yeosang’s trembling body as close as he can. He’s only been around the other’s grandparents a few times but he well knew that they were nice people and actually cared about their grandson. It was traumatic for him to see them get murdered like that so he can only imagine what it must be like for Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re killing everyone. Anyone they see they kill. What do we do now, Sannie?” Yeosang says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where do they go from here? What if they get found? What if they’re next?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We head south. We’ll meet the others down there and we’ll be okay. We made it out—that’s a success in itself. If they couldn’t catch us in an open area then they’re not catching us in the forest. We just have to keep going now,” San replies, cutting through his worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a sad thing to say but a lot of people didn’t even make it this far. But they did so they can’t give up here. They have to keep moving. They just have to be smart and attentive to make sure they don’t run into anyone and then they’ll be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang pulls back a bit, wiping his tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows San is right. The most important thing right now is for them to get as far away and meet the others. An unwanted and sickening thought that one of their own could be among those bodies crosses his mind but he quickly dismisses it. He won’t think like that. They’re okay—all they have to do is regroup. It’ll be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. We should get going then. Can’t stay in one place for too long,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San nods, wiping away a missed tear off of Yeosang’s cheek and giving a small but reassuring half smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They separate from each other, giving each other enough space to get up—both of them forcing their already tired bodies to cooperate. Fortunately, they both have a relatively good sense of direction so heading south won’t be too hard for them. They just have to make sure their bodies can hang in there for the journey. Can’t be any worse than their escape though so they should be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After gathering their position—making sure they are indeed facing south—they begin their travel. The sooner they get going, the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Traveling in the forest is not exactly a strange thing for them. They don’t do it every day or anything near that but they’re definitely more in tune with the terrain than anyone from a kingdom. There isn’t a single child from their homeplace who hasn’t played in the forest at least once—the eight of them definitely having done so a few times—so San and Yeosang aren’t too concerned with making the journey. Granted, their nerves are twisted in knots because of the situation but they both know that being here is much safer than where they came from. If they keep moving, they’ll be at the southern edge before they know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make steady progress, sticking close to each other and keeping their eyes and ears open. They’re getting further away but they know better than to let down their guard. Who knows how bold and determined some of those soldiers are. They wouldn’t push it past them. So neither of them speak, the silence tense but needed if they want to stay alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their step falters when they hear rustling that sounds too forceful to be natural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even taking another second to think, San grabs Yeosang’s hand and two bolt away, not wanting to even risk it being someone they don’t want to run into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They run as fast as they can, weaving in and out of trees and jumping over tree roots and logs. The immediate instinct to escape rushes in them and they listen to it completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, sometimes being too quick can cause more harm than good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San jumps over the wrong log.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp pain shoots through San’s achilles and he falls to the ground with a scream. A flash of brown and black darts past Yeosang’s eyes, the black-banded tail being the only thing he catches before it disappears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San holds his leg, every swear and then some coming past his lips as unbearable pain courses through him. He can’t even begin to describe the pain he’s in. His muscles feel like they’re on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang rushes over to him, the situation finally registering in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, San!” He looks down at the site of the bite, sure enough seeing fang marks and skin that is already beginning to change colors. He curses under his breath, mind racing but body frozen as he watches San cry out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San was bitten by a snake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every possible fact he could have known about snakes suddenly disappears from his head and all he can think of is one word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venomous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know much about identifying snakes but he knows it’s safer to assume that the snake is venomous than not. And if it is venomous—which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hopes it’s not—he should not be wasting any time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time. He shouldn’t be wasting time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scrambles around, hands moving frantically as his body kicks into gear. He has to do something. “We have to find Seonghwa. I have to get you out of here,” he says, hurriedly putting San’s arm around his shoulder. If anyone can help with a snake bite, it’ll be their eldest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using as much strength as he can muster, he pulls San up. The younger doesn’t dare to let his affected foot on the ground, not wanting to feel the increase in pain that will cause. He unknowingly puts a good amount of his weight on Yeosang but the other doesn’t mind. They need to get going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you. We’re going to get you help, I promise,” Yeosang says. Is he trying to reassure San or himself, he isn’t sure but he knows that he needs to get San help as soon as he possibly can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a step, bringing San forward with him. He can do this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this. He has to get San to help. He will get him out of this forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They move at a much slower pace now—San barely able to move and Yeosang being much more cautious of forest animals. It’s painfully slow, causing Yeosang’s anxiety to rise by the moment, but it is what it is. As long as they’re moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes into it though, Yeosang stumbles as the weight on him increases drastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely turns around in time to catch San’s falling body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“San?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response is given, making Yeosang panic. He quickly looks down at San’s injury to see his ankle is now completely swollen and discolored. Sweat shines on San’s skin and his body is like dead weight in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has a terrible feeling that that snake was indeed venomous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his panic, he slightly shakes San, trying to get any form of a response out of him. “San? San! You have to hang in there, please! I’ll get you help, just hold on for me okay?” He tilts San’s head up, trying to make the other look him in the eyes. His breath hitches when he sees far out eyes, glazed over and not focused on anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he has to hurry up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows some bites take hours for death to occur but there are also bites that only take a few minutes to kill. He does not want to test his luck any further. Time is of the essence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely thinking anymore, he turns around and puts San’s arms over his shoulders. He crosses his arms, gripping his wrists and pulling his arms closer to his chest. He squats and does his best to get a good bit of San’s weight onto his back. Using his free arm—mumbling out apologies for any strain he puts on San’s shoulders by holding him with one hand—he pushes one of San’s legs up onto his hip. He does the same on the other side and then tries to balance the weight. It’s not his best hold but he can adjust it when he gathers himself. At least San is on his back now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts walking again, pushing up San’s weight to hold it better, continuing south.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faster than when he was dragging San but still slower than he and his anxiety would like, he moves. He walks carefully but tries to move as fast as he can with the extra weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is their luck? They escape a bloodbath only for San to be bitten by a venomous snake in the forest. Is the world determined to kill them? Does it just want him to watch everyone close to him die? Does it want to see him suffer before it kills him next?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A choked sound tries to break out of his mouth but he swiftly swallows it. He will not break down—not here, not now. When they’re with the others and San is receiving the help he needs then maybe he’ll allow himself to give in to the tangled web of emotions he’s feeling but right now, he has to stay strong. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every now and then, San lets out an unintelligible sound or a groan—giving Yeosang more motivation to keep going. Even when his arms burn and his legs start to feel the weight he’s carrying, he only stops for a few moments before continuing on. No break is too long because he just doesn’t have the time for that. No matter what, he has to get to the southern edge. He will get there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long he walks for—could be hours—but he keeps on going, holding San up to the best of his ability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His determination eventually pays off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of people talking and the warm glow of fire catches Yeosang’s attention. The darkening sky thanks to the plants growing denser was already a sign to him that he was nearing the southern edge but the sound of people confirms it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost there, Sannie. We’re almost there,” he says, desperation painting his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, he doesn’t even know if San is still conscious but it’ll be okay soon. They’ll be okay soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using whatever bit of energy he has left, he picks up his pace slightly. They’re so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally—god dammit finally—they break out of the covers of the trees, being greeted with the sight of people. Survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a jumble to Yeosang’s eyes. The injured are being taken care of, people are running and embracing others, some are sobbing the hearts out in no doubt grief, some are carrying wood, and so much more. They’re all clearly trying to gather their bearings after the traumatic experience they went through. They all have a lot of challenges ahead of them and none of them are prepared for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scans the area, trying to find his brothers. They made it, didn’t they? They’re here right? He tries not to believe the worst, telling himself to just keep looking. He has to spot them eventually. They just have to be here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A choked sob does escape this time when his eyes finally land on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GUYS!” He cries out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Mingi’s heads snap up at the voice, relief filling them when they catch sight of Yeosang. They made it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi and Hongjoong rush over to Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YEOSANG! YOU’RE HERE!” Hongjoong shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears fall from Yeosang’s eyes, his body completely giving in to all of the emotions. He did it. He got them to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His knees buckle and he falls, Mingi catching him in the nick of time. Hongjoong comes over and takes San off of his back. Worry flashes in his eyes when he sees San’s condition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang sinks into Mingi’s embrace, tears falling endlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-he was b-bitten b-by a snake. I tried t-to get him here. I-I didn’t know what to do,” he cries. He clings on to Mingi, weeping like a child, unable to stop now that he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did good, Sangie, you did good. Come on, let’s get him some help,” Hongjoong says in a comforting tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up San while Mingi helps Yeosang up. The two bring their last members over to where the rest are. Yunho, Wooyoung, and Jongho are all asleep—or unconscious in Wooyoung’s case—leaving Seonghwa as the only remaining one awake to embrace Yeosang the second he’s close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here. Oh thank goodness you’re here,” Seonghwa says, holding Yeosang tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang hugs back the eldest, desperately missing this comfort in the short amount of time they were separated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa hushes him, stroking his hair gently. “It’s okay, Sangie. You don’t have to explain. I’m just so happy you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s tears fall harder. He’s safe at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks up and sees Hongjoong carrying San, relief quickly turning back into worry. San does not look good at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go stay with Mingi for a bit, okay? I have to go help San now,” Seonghwa says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang nods—though he’s hesitant to let go. But when Mingi takes him by the hand, he releases the elder and easily goes over to the other. Mingi leads him away, leaving Seonghwa and Hongjoong alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” Seonghwa immediately asks as Hongjoong gently sets San down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosang says he was bit by a snake. By how he’s looking, it seems like that was a bit ago. The venom has probably spread a good bit throughout his body by now,” Hongjoong replies. He brushes away a piece of hair sticking to San’s sweaty face, taking in how bad their younger looks. God, those six boys went through hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa bends down, looking San over as well. It scares him to say that he has to agree with Hongjoong that the venom has definitely made its way through San’s body. From Jongho’s neck getting sliced, to Yunho’s eye getting cut, to Wooyoung being choked, to now San being bitten by a snake—they aren’t allowed a break, are they? Are they just supposed to suffer today?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa goes digging through his bag and pulls out that ever-familiar container he has been seeing a lot of today. It has significantly less in it now than it did when all of this started and Hongjoong knows that very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you’ve taken enough of that already? You took it to heal Wooyoung and Yunho and I’m certain you took it to heal Jongho—that’s three times already. I may not know a lot about this stuff but I was there when your aunt gave you that. I heard her say that you shouldn’t take so much in short intervals,” Hongjoong says, grabbing Seonghwa by the wrist before the older can drink that mixture yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulls his arm out of the hold though, giving Hongjoong a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing what I have to to save them,” he counters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwa, your roots are turning silver! It hasn’t even been a day and your hair is changing color. You’re not supposed to take this much so frequently. You’re supposed to wait and let it naturally help you—not keep taking it as an instant boost. You’re going to make yourself sick!” Hongjoong argues. He wants them healed too—more than anything he wants that—but it does them no good if Seonghwa makes himself sick while trying to heal them. There have to be other ways to help them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to die, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa hisses. He points back to the others a bit away from them, voice lowering as he speaks again. “They were going to die. Jongho was bleeding out in my arms. Wooyoung was almost choked to death. Yunho was going to—at best—be blind in that eye for the rest of his life. We were going to lose them if I didn’t do anything. We’re going to lose him if I don’t do anything. I don’t have the strength to save them and I definitely don’t have the time to get better. If this can speed up that process then I don’t care what the hell happens to me. I’m not letting them suffer any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even waiting for Hongjoong to respond, he undoes the cork and drinks for the fourth time today. He pays the other no mind, ignoring Hongjoong shaking his head in disbelief and disapproval. They can argue later but right now, all he cares about is helping San.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the container back and turns his attention to San. His eyes and hands glow with the power of a star and he holds his hands over the snake bite. He targets every last bit of venom in San’s body, determined to get rid of it completely. He’s going to save San.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only seconds in—though it feels like an hour—San suddenly lurches upward. Rolling to his side, he begins to retch, his body forcefully expelling everything. Seonghwa moves his hands from the bite to San’s back and begins to rub it comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, Sannie,” he says, still continuing with the healing as he does so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San throws up every last bit that he possibly can, Seonghwa making sure not the slightest fraction of venom stays in his body and hurts him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like forever, San stops retching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughs, his throat sore from all of that and his body absolutely exhausted. He tries to catch his breath and recover from all of that but he strangely acknowledges in the back of his mind that this is the best he has felt in a bit today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get some rest. Everything will be alright now, I promise,” Seonghwa says to him, still rubbing his back but the power now gone from his hands. He looks up to Hongjoong, facial expression neutral though he knows in only a few moments, they’ll be back to their disagreement. “I’m going to get him over to the others. We can talk later,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong doesn’t argue, giving the older a look that says go ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa moves to help San up, making sure they both avoid the mess that San just forced up. Slowly, he helps the other over to the others, leaving Hongjoong alone to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighs, rubbing his head. Everything is only going to get harder from here on out. He heard some of the adults saying that they’re most likely going to move camp further down—actually into the Valley—for safety. They all have nowhere to go and who of them would want to go live in a kingdom after all of that but to stay in the Valley? That’s going to be incredibly difficult. There are rumors that once long ago, a small village resided within that very Valley but as far as they know, it’s only rumors. How could anyone live there? There’s insufficient light for growing things, it’s much colder there, and finding materials for shelter must be hard. How can they survive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what other choice do they have? They have nowhere to call home anymore and they need safety. At least down there, no one would bother them. They have a chance at being safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over to the seven once again. Seonghwa is sitting down, holding San in his arms while Mingi and Yeosang are clinging to each other like moss on trees. All of them have been through so much today. Though he still disagrees with Seonghwa’s actions, deep down inside of him, he knows if he was in Seonghwa’s shoes, he’d do the same. If he had the power to heal and not just destroy, he would have done whatever it took to save those boys. He almost lost them today. He would have lost them to the hands of filthy men who had no right to choose who lived and who died. He doesn’t know what he’d do if they were killed. He most likely would lose his mind at best. Just thinking about losing them makes his skin crawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing can happen to them anymore. From here on out, he has to make sure the eight of them together are safe. Never again can they be thrown around like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They will make it through this, that is for certain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you’d be out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong takes a seat on the ground next to Seonghwa. It’s late into the night where everyone but the two of them is asleep. When Hongjoong didn’t spot Seonghwa inside, he figured the older would be looking up at the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t take his gaze off of the stars. He doesn’t mind the company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sit in silence, Seonghwa looking at the sky and Hongjoong looking at Seonghwa. Everything is still, even the light breeze that was blowing by earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Hongjoong speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t control it, can you?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa finally looks down, turning to Hongjoong with a surprised look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong shrugs. “You may be able to hide it from them but I’ve known you much too long for you to hide anything from me. Your power, you can’t control it and you don’t know what to do,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s shoulders deflate and he turns back around, looking to the ground as he holds his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t regret what I did if that’s what you’re looking for,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you did. I said you can’t control it,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighs, running a hand through his silver and black hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can control it. I have been controlling it—that’s not the issue. I’m just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised</span>
  </em>
  <span> at how strong it is. I never thought my power could be so strong,” he admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a year since it all happened. The survivors did all move down to the Valley, finding it to be their only choice. To their surprise and blessing, the rumors were true that people lived here. Even better, remnants of whatever group lived here remained—showing that maybe it wasn’t really all that long ago—so instead of having to build shelter from scratch, they only had to do repairs. The boys were given a place far from being suitable—the healthy adults taking the best and leaving the rest for the injured and the young (aka them)—but it was shelter. Now, it was time to try and put their life together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understandably, the eight weren’t the same after everything. Physically healed yes but had a hell of a lot of internal scars. They didn’t always have what they needed in life but never did they think life was cruel. They learned the hard way what life was really like. And let’s just say, it’s hitting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So to add to the struggle of Seonghwa’s unexpectedly strong abilities, well, it’s what he called it—a struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only going to get stronger, you know. The older we get, the stronger our abilities become. If you think you’re strong now, in a few years you’ll really be incredible,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s if he doesn’t train it and just lets it be. If he actually hones his power then he’ll really see his strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I don’t mind though. This power kept them alive—that’s enough for me,” Seonghwa responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods in response and they fall back into a silence. The silence has never been uncomfortable for the two of them—not when they’ve been together all of these years. They’re comforted just by each other’s presence. They can stay like this for hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hongjoong didn’t plan that for tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever find out anything about your aunt?” He asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With him and Seonghwa more focused on the others, the two of them haven’t gotten the chance to talk. They may be standing firm so the boys can lean on them but sometimes they need to do a little leaning themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They need that for tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a thing. She knows where we’d all go if something happened so either she’s dead or she doesn’t care enough to find me. For both hers and my sakes, I hope she’s dead somewhere. It’d be less painful for us both,” Seonghwa replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he did care for his aunt, he can’t even grieve her potential death because the other possibility is that she just didn’t care to search for him. He’d celebrate her death if it means that he wasn’t betrayed by her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope she’s dead too. It’d make things a lot easier,” Hongjoong says. He thinks back to how Wooyoung was betrayed by his own father and the damage that has caused. Seonghwa’s aunt was a parent-like figure to all of them despite her frequent absence. If she dared to do such a betrayal as well, it would not turn out good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks up at the stars. They sparkle and gleam, illuminating this otherwise dark region. The sun shines weakly here, adding to the desolate and depressing feeling this place gives. But at night, it comes alive in its own way. It’s the only time it’s beautiful. It thrives in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle slips past his lips, causing Seonghwa to turn to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong shakes his head gently, not turning away from the stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever laughed at the Universe?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa makes a confused sound, not exactly understanding what he means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Hongjoong continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always believed in that destiny stuff so look at it like this. The Universe tried to tear us apart. It tried to kill us. But here we are, alive and together. Half of us escaped physically unscathed and the other half you pulled out of the jaws of death. The Universe tried to kill us and we had the guts to keep on living—doesn’t that make you want to laugh? We played a game against death and won. What else can we do but laugh at its failure?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything going against them, everything trying to hurt them, here they are alive and together. If that isn’t something to feel good about then he doesn’t know what is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure it can never succeed,” Seonghwa replies quietly. It’s loud enough for Hongjoong to hear, the younger looking down and turning to Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gives him a half smile before looking down at his hands. The smile was forced and clearly only there because he doesn’t know what else to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwa, what did you do?” Hongjoong asks, not being comforted by the look. He’d do some risky things for their sake so he KNOWS that Seonghwa would too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t speak for a moment, making Hongjoong feel a bit more anxious. What did the elder do? Did it risk his health? Was it dangerous? What is it?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave them abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s whispered—so soft it could easily be missed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hongjoong does not miss it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what?” He says, not having expected that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa raises his head, his eyes sparkling like the stars from inner power and unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave them abilities. They’re not like ours or any gift—not as strong—but they’re there. It was an accident at first. It happened when I healed Jongho and Wooyoung. I was desperate and I had so much power flowing through me—it just...it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But when I noticed it with my power later on, I knew what occurred. I thought back to how your grandparents transferred a gift to you. I know that stuff can only happen between bloodlines but I thought that if they could do that, then I could give the others something myself. I was so strong, so why couldn’t I? So I did it again for Yunho and again for San. For Mingi and Yeosang, I waited until you all were asleep. They don’t know it yet because I haven’t found a way to tell them but I did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost smile touches his face, much more natural than what was given before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Universe tried to kill us so I made us stronger to spite it. That’s what it gets for hurting us,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong quickly pulls Seonghwa in, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace and letting out a breathy chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you call me petty,” he attempts to joke, voice slightly cracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa returns the hug resting his head on Hongjoong’s with his own chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I wasn’t—just that you’re more petty. You never forget a wrong done to you,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong buries his head into Seonghwa’s shoulder, nuzzling into the older.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t. So those damn kingdoms better watch out because I’ll never forget what they put us through,” he says, his grip tightening around Seonghwa. For the first time, he allows the anger and hurt from everything that happened to slip into his voice, letting himself be vulnerable to their eldest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks in the direction of their small home where the others are all fast asleep. He thinks of the nights he’s up holding one of them because they woke up due to a nightmare. He thinks of all of the breakdowns and freak-outs him and Hongjoong has had to coach them through. He thinks of this miserable, dark place meant for the dead that they now live in. He thinks of how though Hongjoong acts so strong, he’s keeping a lot inside that’s eating him whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls Hongjoong closer, not missing the dampness he feels on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never forget it either.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to Calliope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are back to the present 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun begins to set over Calliope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shops are beginning to get ready for closing, people are heading home, and those inside are getting ready to settle down and enjoy the evening. With all of the excitement that has been going on here as of late, the evening has truly become the calmer part of the day—the perfect time to relax. It’s the time to put the day’s affairs aside, sit down, have a good meal, and just do whatever you choose. A peaceful time of day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, one does not usually receive unexpected visitors at this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Kang raises her head at the sound of a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who could that be?” She says, looking at her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of their acquaintances are firm believers in giving advance notice before arriving and are no doubt having dinner right about now, just as they were about to do. So who could be knocking on their door? A neighbor with an emergency perhaps?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go see,” Mr. Kang responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the couple sets down the items in their hands and makes their way over to the door to check. They do hope this is important for it to be during dinner time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the common room, they make sure everything is presentable—just in case this is someone of importance—before continuing. Mrs. Kang goes to the door, her husband standing behind her in support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air comes to a halt when she opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Kang’s mouth hangs open slightly, lips trembling as she stares at the person in front of her. Behind her, Mr. Kang’s eyes are blown wide. It’s as if they’re both staring at a spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Y-Yeosang?” She whispers out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before them stands a face they never thought they would see again. They never thought it to be true but now they see the truthfulness in the saying that one would always recognize their own child because even though the person in front of them is much older, they can readily tell who it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it can’t be. He...he died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the flesh. May I come in?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple almost wants to say no, afraid that this is some type of apparition of their dead child coming to haunt them, but they nod—too in shock to do otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hesitantly step to the side, allowing Yeosang to enter the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps in, looking around. He hasn’t been here since he was—what, nine? He sees they’ve accomplished that dream of theirs of being like those well-off and high-class kingdom people—if their decor is anything to go by. This house has never been a home to him and it seems that that has yet to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing to the side, he notices his parents still staring at him. They stand rigidly and are keeping a good distance between them and him. Nothing about their demeanor says ‘overjoyed at seeing their son’, that’s for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to them—not missing the way his mother jumps up slightly at the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while. I almost thought I had the wrong house,” he says, his tone light but yet holding something hidden in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he could actually forget this place. He only lived here for two years but they were the most boring two years of his life. Besides, it’s not hard to remember when his parents used to constantly scold him about his behavior. He hated this kingdom then and he hates it even more now—he wouldn’t forget a single detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of his parents respond, still just staring at him in shock. It looks like they’re still trying to see if he’s real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he can assist with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps forward and wraps his arms around his mother, leaning down to hug her properly. She completely stiffens in his arms and he can feel the tremble running through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m real, Mother—you can touch me, you know,” he says, holding her stiff body. He’s hugged trees more relaxed than his mother but he doesn’t really care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raises a shaking hand and hesitantly—very hesitantly—puts it on his back. Her breath hitches when it really registers in her mind that this is real. He isn’t a phantom or anything—this is actually her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that disturbs her more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang pulls away and looks over to his father. He holds out his hand towards the man, waiting in expectation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Kang looks at the hand, his nerves twisting just at the thought. He reluctantly takes hold of the outstretched hand, doing everything he can to not shudder when he feels actual flesh and bones. This is happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang gives his father a firm handshake—as the man once always tried to get him to do growing up—spotting every bit of uncomfortableness in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like it takes forever before Yeosang lets go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” he says, taking a step back, “why don’t we catch up a bit? It’s dinner time, yes? It’ll be a nice little family dinner just like before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t wait for their response, heading to the kitchen to clean his hands before they sit down to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Kangs look at each other, neither knowing what to do. They don’t know how this is possible. How could this be real? If they didn’t clearly touch him, they would truly believe that this has to be some sort of dream or hallucination. Their minds just can’t wrap around this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they hear the sound of a chair moving, though, they are snapped out of their thoughts and brought back to the current situation. They can’t just stand here—they need answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they slowly make their way over to the dining table, trying their best not to shudder when they see Yeosang sitting down waiting for them. The table was already set before this shocker happened so the couple just takes a seat—keeping a good amount of distance between them and him. As been the norm, they stare at him uncertainly, feeling extremely uncomfortable by his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” He asks, gesturing to the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two minutely nod. With that, the food is served and passed around between the three of them—something that hasn’t been done in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still making too much food I see, Mother,” Yeosang says when he sees that there is more than enough food for the three of them despite his unexpected arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forces a small abashed smile in awkwardness and then chooses to turn her attention to her plate to spare herself. She’s beginning to wish that she didn’t make this much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fills the room as they begin to eat. Yeosang eats as if there was nothing wrong, not minding the tension in the slightest. His parents, however, pick at their food, appetites gone due to all of this. They glance up at him every now and then, even more uneased at how calm he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the curiosity grows to be too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father shakily lowers his utensil, turning his attention to Yeosang reluctantly. He can’t stop himself from asking the one thing they’ve both been wondering all of this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How—” he nervously clears his throat, “—how did you...how did you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Survive the massacre?” Yeosang finishes for him simply, glancing up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father swallows a bit roughly, afraid to nod in response. It’s alright though because Yeosang knows exactly what he’s asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang lowers his utensil and gives them their full attention—much to their anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this kingdom </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about their involvement in that—who would have thought,” he says casually. He didn’t think they would even acknowledge their actions. “Well, to answer your question, Father, I ran and escaped. Though many did die, a few of us made it out—injured but alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents shudder at the thought. They heard stories about the destruction that happened there—they can’t imagine what it was actually like. Who knows what would have happened if they would have stayed in that place. They’d most likely be dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-and your...your grandparents?” His mother shakily asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at her, his gaze a bit firmer than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” he says, reminding her of her own ties to them before continuing on “—were unfortunately killed during the slaughter. Soldiers killed them right in front of my eyes. You wouldn’t care much though, now would you? You were never that close to them anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A twisting feeling settles in Mrs. Kang’s stomach at the words. His pointed words are covered by a calm and even tone. They are no stranger to such type of speaking—being around the rich teaches you how to cover up and notice potentially contentious words—but to hear it from their own child, that’s something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their own child who was supposed to be dead all of these years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you missed me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two snap to attention at the question, focusing back on Yeosang. He’s staring at them both, face clear of any revealing emotions as he waits for the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what was that?” His father asks, not sure they heard the question correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang has no qualm about repeating the question for them. “I asked if you both missed me while I was gone. You thought I was dead, yes? Have you missed me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A simple question really. A question that should be easily and quickly answered. How hard could it be to understand?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes! Of course! We’re just a bit...surprised that you’re here. It’s a-almost like s-seeing a phantom, you understand?” Mrs. Kang responds, Mr. Kang nodding in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang stares at them, not saying a word in response. They sit there, on the edge of their seats, unsure of where this is going. Why is he just staring at them? Is he waiting for them to say something in addition to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words cut through the silence like a sword. The look in Yeosang’s eyes changes and a sneer comes to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-what? N—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <b>lying</b>
  <span>,” he says, cutting off his father, punctuating every word. He pins them down with his gaze, promptly stopping them from trying to say anything else. “I bet you didn’t even grieve for me. You heard what happened and thought that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> no longer had to deal with your troublesome son. You’ve been living your life, chasing after wealth and status as always, not having to worry about a child to ruin your reputation anymore. I haven’t crossed your mind in the slightest,” he says, his words taking on a slight hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Kangs feel their blood run cold and their hands begin to feel a bit clammy. No words even come to mind, leaving them there to silently face the force of his sharp tone and harsh words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang scoffs at them with scorn. “I thought that maybe by some miracle you’d at least be relieved or grateful to see me alive. I should have known you wouldn’t care enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY</span>
  </em>
  <span> grandparents always talked so highly of you both and said that one day you’ll learn that family is more important than this lifestyle you were always after—it’s a shame that their hope and confidence in you has gone to waste. You’re just as tainted as the rest of this damn place. The only thing good in this kingdom is its throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents wanted to be so much like this kingdom and they succeeded—right down to their family life. He always knew that they were so attached to the idea of being like the upper class here but to see that it meant so much to them that they didn’t even have the decency to grieve for their child or his grandparents, it makes his blood boil. Why does every adult in their lives either die or prove to be nothing but trash to them? Why did he think his parents would EVER care about him when they didn’t even care enough to visit him and his grandparents more than twice a year? He should have known they were just as bad as the rest of this kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We-we—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” He snaps, cutting his mother’s words short. “You did miss me? You cared enough to grieve? You aren’t as worthless as the rest of this kingdom? What is it, Mom? What lie are you going to tell me?” He says, his volume rising slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stares at him wide-eyed, frozen in her place. Disbelief, guilt, fear—so many different emotions run through both her and her husband at his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing could have prepared them for such a thing. There is nothing that they could say to that because deep down inside, they know he’s correct. They know that they didn’t react how they should have. Sure they were distraught over the massacre and did mourn the loss of their child for a bit, but they got over it much quicker than they probably should have. They would think of their son every now and then but they never missed him greatly because they spent more time without than with him really. They didn’t raise him—his grandparents did—so they never had many memories to look back on and grieve. Having plenty of other things—things they liked and wanted to focus on—to distract them, they didn’t think anything wrong of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang is going to make them know otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two stopped being my parents a long time ago and we both know that. The only good thing you did for me was send me to live with my grandparents,” he says bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a sense of cruelty, the blunt words have a sharp effect, piercing the couple. No parent imagines that they will ever come to such words from their own child. You always want to believe that you did the best you could for them and they are no different. They always thought they did their best raising him—it was him who was making things difficult—but hearing this from him is pointedly showing them that maybe they were thinking wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a single breath, Yeosang’s expression suddenly mellows out—a cold feeling in the air appearing with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t worry, we can add one more thing to that list right now,” he says calmly as if none of that just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The switch in tone startles the two greatly, both becoming a bit more worried at those words. That doesn’t sound very...reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang takes out two things—a dagger and a vial. No emotion crosses his eyes as he shows the two items to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends and I have been roaming the streets of Calliope for a bit now and we need this house while we’re staying here. We can’t have you in our way though so here’s what’s going to happen. You have a choice: you can be uncooperative and force my hand to kill you—” he raises the dagger up higher for them to see, “—or you can be smart and take this mixture that I give you. You’ll be terribly ill—near death even—so it’ll keep you out of our way but you have a chance of recovery, especially if we are feeling kind to you. So what do you choose?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes widen in fear at the choice. He wants them to choose between what? He can’t be serious, right? He wouldn’t actually...actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-why d-don’t we talk this out? I’m sure we can come to a reasonable agreement,” Mr. Kang tries, voice shaking like his hands in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang rolls his eyes at the feeble attempt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what Mousai soldiers did when someone tried to ‘talk it out’ with them as they were fighting with the rival kingdom?” In the blink of an eye, he rams the dagger into the table. He tilts his head slightly, not breaking eye contact with them at all. “They killed them mercilessly. They killed every person that got in their way. They killed my grandparents all because they feared they would give their hiding spot away. No one was given mercy and those who talked instead of running died brutally. So, think very carefully if you want to ‘talk this out’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The threat is as clear as day and by the look in his eyes, the couple can tell that he means it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their own son would actually kill them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought settles with stomach-turning finality and it really hits them how serious this is. Mrs. Kang grabs her husband’s hand, squeezing it in terror. Their bodies are frozen in their seats but their feet tell them to run. Maybe if they get out before he can do anything, they can call for help. Neighbors would easily hear and either help them or call for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang sighs, yanking out the dagger from the table with a shake of his head. They always have to do things the hard way. Well he can’t say that he didn’t give them a second chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to call for help will do you no good,” he says, reading them so easily. He pushes his seat back and rises, spinning the weapon in his hand. “But it does make your choice for you. I wish I could say this was a nice reunion but you’ve always taught me not to lie to you. This is goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They scramble out of their seats, backing up like cornered animals. Their eyes refuse to turn away from his emotionless gaze, fear keeping them there. An image of a young, bright-eyed child, looking up at them as if they meant everything flashes through their heads in contrast to this cold monster in front of them and their breaths stop short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What has become of their son?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang opens the door for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in time, I just finished cleaning up,” he says, letting them in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seven enter the house. Not a single thing looks out of place or hints towards what could have possibly happened in here, supporting Yeosang’s statement of having finished cleaning up. But with just one glance at the younger, both Hongjoong and Seonghwa get a pretty good idea of what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So wordlessly, Seonghwa opens his arms toward Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Yeosang hesitates—wanting to pretend like everything is okay. The thought quickly leaves his mind though at just the sight of Seonghwa’s soft look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He practically falls into Seonghwa’s embrace, letting out a shuddering breath. He melts into the older, accepting the comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Hongjoong are the only mom and dad we need,” Yeosang mumbles, weakly attempting to joke and ignoring the way his voice sounds slightly strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods, gently stroking his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the better parent though,” he responds, going along with the attempted joke for his sake. The boys make sounds of agreement—Hongjoong making a sound of offense in the middle of it—making Yeosang chuckle slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who cares about his parents—this is his real family. They’re all that matters. Today just reassured him of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stays in Seonghwa’s hug for a few more seconds, grounding himself from all that just happened. Just as it’s always been, it’s safe and warm in Seonghwa’s arms—a true parental feeling that they’ve only ever felt from their two eldest. It’s one of the most comforting things ever. They make it feel like everything will be okay no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he pulls away, giving Seonghwa a small but appreciative smile. Seonghwa returns it with his own smile—tender and kind as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get all of the talking out of the way before I make dinner,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All seven of the boys lighten up at the thought of Seonghwa making dinner again in a proper house. He made good food with the little they had back in the Valley so they know what he can do here with better ingredients and utensils will be heavenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god—my mother’s cooking became so bland after being around all of those people,” Yeosang says, relieved to be getting some good food soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost more disappointed in how much her cooking changed than how they were staring at him for a bit there. They get money and forget how to cook, a shame really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all take a seat in the common room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, it feels like they’re teens again, sitting in Seonghwa’s/their house and spending time with each other. It’s been a while since they were in an actual house—not some run-down dark place filled with furniture they stole in an attempt to make it more liveable. It brings back memories of a safer, happier time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A time that will return to them when they finally get what they are after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how did everyone’s tasks go? Mingi and San, why don’t you two go first?” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had the task of finding out as much as they could about the people around here. How many of them knew the Kangs well, how many kept in contact with them, and things of that nature. They can’t afford for anyone to become suspicious so they need to take all of the necessary precautions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we found out that there’s no one that could be considered a close family friend, that’s for sure. These people’s bonds are as strong as string. They truly couldn’t care less what happens to each other,” Mingi starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are, however, all unfortunately very nosy and like to know everything about each other. Information spreads like fire between these sorts of people so our appearance will not go unnoticed. If we want to make sure none of them pry their noses where they don’t belong, we’ll need to put a veil over their eyes somehow,” San says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These people wouldn’t care if anything happened to the Kangs but they would speak the news as if they did. It’s all drama for them and that’s what they live for besides money. And once they believe that their lives could possibly be in danger, it’s over for laying low. They’ll have every single soldier here in a heartbeat with the commotion they’ll cause. Handling these nosy people is definitely high on their to-do list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turn to Seonghwa and Wooyoung, the only two here with the ability to change people’s mind and keep it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could probably give them something else to gossip about. Make one of them sick and let them all pretend to care about that,” Wooyoung suggests, turning to Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could work. We’ll still need to talk them into thinking we belong here though because no doubt they’ll come here to share the news,” Seonghwa responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since they’ll be coming in and out of here and people will no doubt be watching them, they need to make sure no one can even question them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you gotten any better at creating your own projections?” Hongjoong asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, it just takes up too much energy. But I did plan ahead for that,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out a crystal from his bag and holds it up for them to see. With glowing fingertips, he touches it gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, two life-like images of Mr. and Mrs. Kang appear in front of them—Yeosang jumping slightly with a startle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How may we help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice, though looking as if it came from Mrs. Kang, comes directly from Seonghwa’s mouth, sounding exactly how the woman would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you sound like her,” Yeosang says in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods in response, making the projection of Mrs. Kang to nod as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sound like him as well,” he says, his voice changing and matching Mr. Kang’s voice to the T.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seven stare in amazement, never seeing such a trick from Seonghwa before. Not only do the projections actually look real but he sounds completely like the people he is projecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets the projection disappear, the glow from his fingers dying away. He shakes his head clear—that level of projection takes a bit out of him—before turning back to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something I’ve been practicing,” he says, his voice back to normal. “I can’t create my own projections but I can still project things I’ve seen, or in this case, Mars has seen. It takes a lot more effort to project something from memory and to make it look that realistic but I can do it for a little. If I hold it for too long though, I’ll become dizzy,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had Mars watch what went on here so he could see what the Kangs look like—only having seen them about twice in his life before—and what they sound like so in case they need to pretend that the couple is still in the picture, he could be of service. He doesn’t think he could hold full-on long conversations with the projections but at least it’s something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about their voices? How did you do that?” Yeosang asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gives a small smile in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that,” he says, sounding exactly like Yeosang, “I can do much easier. As long as I’ve heard your voice, I can imitate it. I can imitate you seven better than anyone else I could try because of how long I’ve been around you but I’ll still sound very convincing to others. It’s a rather simple trick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll definitely come in handy for certain things they do, they’re sure of it. The things Seonghwa can do with his power truly never cease to amaze them. He really was blessed by the stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, while all of this is really cool, do not have me lecture you for a hundredth time about not doing things out of your ability or that take up too much energy. Don’t think because we’re here you can start pushing your limits for our sake,” Hongjoong says, giving Seonghwa a warning glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the time they were young, Seonghwa has made this a habit—his silver hair being permanent proof of this. He always tells them to be careful but then goes off and does things too far past his limit for them as if it wasn’t already established that though great, his power comes with a price. The one and only reckless thing Seonghwa did that wasn’t for them but instead for himself was creating Mars and though it put him in bed for weeks—unable to even eat most of the time—he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad at the elder only because Seonghwa was doing something for himself for once. He always feels a bit guilty when Seonghwa never gives to himself but risks his health like that for them so easily—wishing he could be of more help to share the burden. He also really hates to see the older sick. Just because they are close to their goal now does not mean he will allow Seonghwa to get reckless again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll fight the elder first before he lets that happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will stay within my limit of power unless it is necessary to do otherwise,” Seonghwa responds back in his normal voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he sees Hongjoong’s glare deepen—the answer not having been what the younger was looking for—he quickly switches the topic with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how did it go for you three?” He asks, turning to Wooyoung and Jongho, avoiding the third member’s—Hongjoong—gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong gives him a look that says “this isn’t over yet” before dropping his glare for now. Back on topic first, twist Seonghwa’s arm into being careful later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything worked out on our end. The shop is officially in Yeosang’s name and anyone who matters believes that we have been workers there for a while now,” Hongjoong says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s parents owned a charming little clothing shop here in Calliope. Considering that they can’t just make a shop disappear and that they still need money while being here, they decided to use it to their advantage. Wooyoung doesn’t think he’s ever used his ability so much in one day but it worked out in the end. Shop owners all around it believe that the shop has been manned by them for some time now and any important paperwork is in Yeosang’s name, “as stated in his parents’ dying testament”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully there are some records here that can help us make the act more believable. Other than that though, we’re good to go,” Jongho says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong is great with clothes so he’ll be the best one to handle this shop of theirs that they stole. As for the rest of them, they’re all fairly good actors so they can play their parts well. All in all, once they brush up on some information about the business, they’ll be able to believably sell their lie, making that another part of their plan a success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now for the really important part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong gestures to Yunho and Seonghwa, silently asking for them to go ahead and share how their task went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Yunho turn to each other, twin smirks appearing on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we have some good news as well,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho takes out three papers, holding them up proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got three of us in the palace as workers,” he says, smirk spreading into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The six practically light up at the words, all leaning forward in excitement. Their looks all say that they can’t believe it but they are excited to hear more. Could it really be that they actually found a way in?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears that three staff members had </span>
  <em>
    <span>unforeseen</span>
  </em>
  <span> and unfortunate events happen to them a few days ago and the Head of Staff seemed to have a...sudden...change of heart about bringing in new people as their replacements. Yunho and I just helped him make his decision,” Seonghwa explains, stars twinkling in his eyes for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unforeseen their foot—so that’s what Seonghwa has been sending Mars to do since they came to Calliope. He got rid of those people to make room for them. It’s genius really. Even Hongjoong was thinking that they’d just have to do their spying from the outside but to actually be </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the palace? That’ll do them so well. They’ll be able to get so much more information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three of us will get to live there which means we’ll have full access to whatever we want to find out. Once in the palace though, there’s no coming out so we’ll have to find a way to communicate with each other. They can’t have a single reason to be suspicious of us,” Yunho says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That means only five of them will be here in the house and dealing with the shop while the other three are gathering information. There will be no coming home since palace workers have to stay on palace grounds unless sent out—especially now with the competition coming up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can work with that. This is a great opportunity for us—you two are amazing!” Hongjoong says, praising their hard work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two flush at the praise, Yunho batting his hand playfully at Hongjoong while Seonghwa looks away slightly in shyness that only the seven of them can bring out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others laugh warmly in response. The scene is all so family-like, you would have never guessed that this merriment is partially due to their less-than-benevolent plans. At a glance, you would never think these boys would be capable of such things but yet, here they are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, as a family, they’ll succeed in their goal. This kingdom will soon be theirs and no one will get in their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only the kingdom knew what is to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Graces, a moment please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangyeon and Chan step away from their respective groups at the call, going over to where the Head of Staff is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man stands there with three people, all four people bowing to the Dukes in respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would just like to introduce you both to some new workers who will also be assisting you,” the man says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each Duke has been given a group of palace servants to assist them in whatever is needed while they are staying at the palace and are preparing for the competition. Only the most capable servants were assigned to guarantee that everything goes smoothly for the both of them. These new additions will be no different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Head of Staff goes on to gesture to the tallest of the three first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Mingi. He will be joining the assistant group for the team of Terpsichore,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi bows again in formality. “It’ll be a pleasure to assist you, Your Grace,” he greets politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the team, we’re happy to have you,” Chan says, smiling kindly in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Head, satisfied that it seems the new member will fit well on that staff, turns to the next one, this one—coincidentally—being the shortest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Yeosang. He will be joining the group for the team of Euterpe,” he continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Mingi, Yeosang bows again at the introduction, facing Sangyeon. “I am at your service, Your Grace,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangyeon nods with a smile. “Thank you for your assistance,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, last but not least, The Head turns to the one in the middle—this one with a satchel across his chest and glasses resting on his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Seonghwa. He will be your new on-site medic while you train. He can handle anything from severe wounds to simple headaches—he is very skilled so you are in good hands,” he introduces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa bows, black hair falling over his eyes at the movement. He straightens up and brushes his hair back, smiling at them both in greeting. “Do not hesitate to call for me, I am here to help. Your health and safety is important,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Dukes nod, returning the kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though they always do their best to remain safe, a medic here is of great use. They have had to make one or two (or slightly more) trips to the medic for small cuts, aches, and that one time where someone almost lost their lunch so having a medic nearby will definitely make things easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the three properly introduced, The Head reminds the Dukes that if they need anything or if anything is wrong, just call for him and he’ll handle the matter. After that, he bids his farewells, leaving the three new workers with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two follow us and we’ll show you to the rest of the group,” Chan says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi and Yeosang nod, walking over to their new respective Dukes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be at the sides if I am needed,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangyeon and Chan make a sound in agreement before gesturing for the two to follow them. They begin to go their separate ways—Chan leading Mingi over to the right of the room and Sangyeon leading Yeosang over to the left—off to go back to their groups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they are led away, the two discreetly look back at Seonghwa. The smallest of smirks appears on Seonghwa’s face, disappearing as quickly as it came. Mingi and Yeosang make eye contact, a devilish gleam passing through their eyes before turning their gaze back to the Dukes’ backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is going to be good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Team player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright boys, let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seven turn at Chan’s call, giving their complete attention to their eldest and leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan gives them a sly smile, instantly telling them that this is about to be something at least two of them will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, we’ll be practicing close combat.” Three groans immediately follow after the sentence, Chan laughing fondly at his dismayed youngests. He knew they wouldn’t be happy at that but it is what it is—they have to practice everything. “Yes yes, I know, I’m a monster. You’ll thank me one day,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin all specialize in long-range weapons and combat so when they hear they’ll have to fight up close, they are not excited. They aren’t terrible with a close-range weapon or hand-to-hand but they aren’t great either. They’re good enough to survive a fight but winning may be a different story. In all, they do not look forward to this type of practice and they all know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m so kind, I’ll let the three of you decide who you want to pair up with,” Chan says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I call Chan!” Felix immediately shouts. Though Chan is their best fighter, anyone with eyes can see that he’s soft for his youngests and would go a bit easier on them. That’s what Felix is counting on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin and Jeongin instantly scramble, racing over to their desired partner, because there’s only one person left who isn’t terrifying or brutal to practice with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin reaches first, clinging onto Jisung for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Seungmin says with a stomp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at the remaining three weighing his options. Changbin is immediately out of the picture—does he even have to say why—so that leaves Minho and Hyunjin. Minho is scary but also secretly really caring so would have a kick at swinging his weapon a bit too close to comfort for the sake of both scaring him and preparing him properly for battle. Hyunjin, though, is deadly with a sword and would be a hell of a challenge. Damn, who does he choose?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that medic here?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan, holding back a smile, nods and points over to the side where the medic they’re becoming rather familiar in seeing around is, currently off to himself reading a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin sighs. At least he knows he’ll have someone to take care of his bruises after this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I pick Hyunjin,” he says defeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Jeongin nod in sympathy, giving him their best regards as they cling to their safer partners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For his sake, Hyunjin, only practice using one sword please. Minho, Changbin, you two are partners. Please try not to take out each other’s eyes,” Chan says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho gives a “no promises” smile that makes Seungmin really glad that he didn’t pick him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan shakes his head. Always something with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get started then,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all go to grab their chosen practice weapon—Jisung and Felix grabbing practice spears and shields, Minho grabbing a staff, and the rest of them grabbing practice swords. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They partner up, getting into ready positions—the three youngest praying for mercy and for this to end quickly—and waiting for the signal. That warrior mindset visibly sets in all of their eyes and it’s clear that despite the complaints, they all take to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Chan’s signal, they rush forward, weapons immediately clashing with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the side, the servants watch the individual practice sessions—all just sitting back, ready and waiting for if they are called to assist in anything. They’re not all that interested really in the practicing, just watching to be watching. They think when they really do practice sparring it’s interesting but practices like this, eh, not so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only one of them watches intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi watches each of them closely, picking out things from their stances to their techniques. He already knows that they work well together and has no doubt that they are a force to be reckoned with when they fight as a team so separating them could lessen that for sure. He just has to find out more about their fighting styles to use it to their advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been here for a few days now and though he has yet to see them spar, he has seen enough to start putting together some pieces about them. So far, he can’t say he sees a definite weak link in the team—they seem to balance out, making up in an area where another one is weaker at—but that doesn’t mean there isn’t one. His bet is one of the younger ones is probably the soft point in this team but who knows, they may be one of the better ones—look at how Jongho is in their team. So he just needs to gather more information before he can make a definite assumption. Preferably, he’d like to see them spar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he can get some information from somebody who has already seen them spar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances over to the others who are watching. Someone should be able to give him some information that can be of use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes land on a female servant whose rapt attention is clearly not because of the fighting. She looks like she stares enough to be able to know some things about the eight—let’s see what he can get out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes discreet steps over to her—she’s thankfully not that far away from him so it doesn’t look out of place—and stands a bit away from her. He waits a few seconds before politely tapping her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to him, meeting an adorable smile directed at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, sorry to bother you but can I ask you a question?” He says, slightly gesturing over to the practicing group to signal that it’s about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly gathers herself—mentally thanking the palace for finally employing good looking staff—and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m always happy to help a new member out,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Mingi does not believe that. But hey, as long as he gets his information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! So I was watching them and I was wondering why did those three complain about their practice today? They seem to be doing good to me,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes light up in understanding and she giggles in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you really are new. They specialize in long-range fighting. If you think this is good, you should see them when they’re in their element,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This must be common knowledge if she finds whatever he said funny. That or she’s really bad at flirting. He’ll give the benefit of the doubt and say it’s the first one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What do they usually use? I don’t really know much about any of them to be truthful,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a person being asked to talk about their favorite thing, she brightens up—who knows how much time of knowledge (staring) coming to use after so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay so let’s just start from the beginning then. You should know since you’ll be here for a while. So first, the leader and eldest is His Grace, Chan—as you most likely already know. He practices with regular practice weapons and the likes but he has a really amazing gift to create weapons. It’s so amazing. I think he also does something with fire but not too sure. You’ll see him taking the lead in all the practice sessions,” she starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so he’s getting a full breakdown of the group? Not what he expected but very useful. He will definitely let her continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next one is Sir Minho. He tends to wield a staff with blades at both ends so that’s why you see him training with a staff right now. He’s also really good at archery so you won’t see him complaining much about practice sessions whether it’s up close or far away. He’s a good fighter so the younger ones try to avoid practicing with him,” she says with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho uses a double-bladed staff—good to know. He’s a quick one—he can tell that much already. He’ll watch out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we have Sir Changbin. He usually wields an axe but as you can see, he does well with a sword too. Don’t let his size mislead you, he is a strong fighter and handles himself very well. He’s another one the youngers avoid fighting,” she continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An axe wielder? Well, then it’s a good thing they’ve been with Jongho all of this time. They know how to fight against an axe fairly well if he can say so himself. As for his size, they live with Hongjoong—he doesn’t need a warning about small people who are good at fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next is Sir Hyunjin. He’s their main swordsman. He is usually seen with two swords but when he practices with certain ones of them, he’ll use one for fairness' sake. In sparring though, he always uses two swords. He can do all of these cool tricks with his swords,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing they are familiar with—dual swords. That shouldn’t be too much of an issue—they’ve all gone against Hongjoong’s swords for practice at one point or another. Secretly terrifying because Hongjoong doesn’t play but still, they’re able to handle themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After him is Sir Jisung. He wields a spear so you’ll see him with that more often than not. He can use a sword but he seems to fancy the spear more. He doesn’t always use a shield in practice but he is good with it,” she continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So so far that makes four people who tend to fight up close and the other three she already said are better at long range. The Duke is a different story—a wild card if he may—but Seonghwa is the one who will be handling that so that’s okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next is Sir Felix. He uses a bow and arrow. You’ll see him and Sir Minho practicing archery together every now and then. If he has to fight up close, like Sir Jisung, he fancies the spear. He complains a lot about close combat but sometimes when the others aren’t around, he practices with a spear. His Grace usually notices when he does so it’s like their little secret,” she says with an enamored smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their little secret that she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happens</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know about? Yeah, this one is way too nosy. He’ll be watching out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Continuing down the line, Sir Seungmin is next. He tends to wield a whip. I heard his weapon is really stunning to look at—not like any old regular whip—so I’m sure he looks amazing with it. If he has to fight up close, he uses a sword. I’m not good with all of the different sword names but I know they all don’t use the same exact type of sword. Either way, they’re pretty much all good swordsmen,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So for the most part their fallback weapon is a sword. He wonders how well they do in hand-to-hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, we have Sir Jeongin. He wields a crossbow. As expected, he has incredible aim as well. Like the others, if he doesn’t have his crossbow, he’ll most likely be using a sword. He and Sir Felix also practice together a lot. Just wait until you get to see them with their preferred weapon, it’s spectacular,” she wraps up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes he does get to see that soon because that’s what is really needed. Unless they find some type of way to catch them all without their chosen weapon during that competition, they’ll be fighting them at what is no doubt their best—he needs to catch a glimpse of that beforehand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he already knew, they’d balance each other out in a fight—with three excelling in long-range and four excelling in close range—again the Duke is an outlier. For them, Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and San are considered long-range fighters—though San with his daggers and Seonghwa with his claws are also close range fighters—so the ratios are similar but yet different. Taking away Seonghwa to go deal with the Duke and his power, that leaves them with two long-range fighters. Put them against someone who needs to be closer up and that can work to their advantage. The same goes for the three long-range fighters on this team—get into their personal space and they’ll have more trouble. In all, they could definitely find a way to make this work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really cool. Have you ever seen them fight hand-to-hand?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to think back—probably through all of the many times of secretly watching them—to see if there was ever a time she watched them without their weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, about twice or so. The older four are good at it. The younger ones aren’t terrible but it is something they need to practice, according to His Grace. Sir Jeongin is probably the one who struggles the most in it. He’s a bit clumsy so he trips over his feet a few times—which is also why he doesn't like close fighting. Surprisingly though, Sir Felix does very well in hand combat—the exception in the younger group. He’s awkward with a weapon but when it’s a regular fight, he does really well. I’ve seen him even take down His Grace before. It’s actually really interesting to see them practice fighting,” she says, another giggle slipping past her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, one, this lady watches them </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAY </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much. He wonders how she was assigned to this group but that’s none of his business. Two, going back on track, he actually wasn’t expecting any of the long-range fighters to be good at hand-to-hand, let alone able to take down the Duke himself. That most likely means then that if he has to fight up close, he’d focus on disarming and turning it into a hand fight. They have to watch out for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But on the opposite end, it looks like he found their weak link. A clumsy fighter? That really does well for them. They get that crossbow away from him and it’s like taking down a child. The older members no doubt try to cover him in order to make up for that weakness but keep them far away and the kid is left all on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have never expected that. I hope I get to see them spar sometime soon—it sounds really fascinating,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will, don’t worry. It’s been a while since their sparring session so it’s no doubt coming up soon. Trust me when I say that if that competition is anything fighting related, they’re definitely going to win,” she responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she does not mind having the Duke of Terpsichore as her king, that’s for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi nods, looking back over to where the eight are practicing. They’re definitely warriors through and through, he’ll give them that. In a different situation, he’d put his confidence in their win as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his only confidence is that they will </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> be seeing that throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spear meets sword and Felix huffs. He gives Chan a look that borders on very cute pleading and Chan laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you can take a break but only because I want to check on the others. When it’s time to come back though, no complaining. Deal?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix lights up. “Deal! I’ll be your best training partner, watch,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan gives a look—he doesn’t know how much he believes that—but he lets Felix have it this time. He tells Felix to go ahead, turning to go see how the others are doing and help them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the permission to take a break, Felix happily skips off, heading to the side. Now that he has the chance to, he wants to talk to that medic a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in front of the guy—the dark-haired medic looking up from his book at the movement. He gives Felix a gentle smile in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something the matter, Sir Felix?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix shakes his head no—noting that the other seems to have a calming voice. Already one of the better doctors he’s met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no, I was just given a break so I thought I’d come over to get to know you a bit. I don’t think any of us have gotten the chance to properly meet you—you know, when we’re not needing medical help,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The medic—Seonghwa, his brain eventually supplies—laughs softly at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very nice of you. Why don’t you join me then?” He says, putting down his book and gesturing for Felix to take a seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix goes over, taking a seat next to Seonghwa. Seonghwa looks at him, a pleasant smile still on his face, giving him his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His Grace must be softer towards you—I don’t see anyone else being given a break,” Seonghwa says in a slightly teasing tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix chuckles, glancing over to the others who are still practicing. “That’s the benefit of partnering with him. When you're his partner, you can get breaks easier because he wants to help the others out throughout the practice. That and he gives in to puppy eyes easier than Minho,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head amusedly—that’s a younger for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” he says with his own chuckle, “Well, a break is always good—you don’t want to overwork your body too much. Has the practice been treating you well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so. I’m not here with any injuries so that’s always good. But, respectfully, I want to know a bit about you. You seem around our age, yeah?” Felix says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods. “I am twenty-four so not much older than a few of you,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that makes him younger than Chan but older than the rest of them. Man, he really is close to their age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you’re such a good medic for being so young! I mean it’s not just anyone who gets hired in the palace. You must be amazing amazing,” Felix says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gives a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I think I do well enough to get the job done,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix pushes past the humble comment though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s more than just ‘well enough’. What made you get into the medical stuff?” Felix says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure some of them know how to do basic first aid actions to make sure they can keep fighting in the heat of the battle but they’re definitely nowhere near where this medic most likely is. Felix always found healers and doctors so fascinating. They’re really important. Without them, warriors like him and the others would be in a lot more trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Seonghwa chuckles, his shy smile turning fond, “I’m the eldest sibling and I have a lot of younger brothers. I’m sure you know how it can be with a group of boys—someone had to make sure they don’t lose a limb one of these days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix chuckles as well, certainly knowing how it is sometimes. Chan has definitely come back to some of the craziest situations they’ve had. Sometimes, things just happen—at least that’s what they say to save themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can absolutely understand that. That’s really nice that you picked it up to help your brothers. You seem like an older brother—you just carry that feel to you. Are your brothers excited that you work in the palace now?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t think he’s ever been told that he seems like an older brother. A parent/mother? Most definitely since he was young. An older brother though? No, but he will definitely rub it in the others’ faces—see, he’s not only motherly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re very excited. They complain that they miss my food but other than that they are happy that I’m here,” Seonghwa replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix straightens up a bit, an interested look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can cook too? That’s really cool. Chan or Minho usually cooks for us if it’s just us and not like servants or anything. We can make sure we don’t starve on our own but we’d most likely be in a bit of trouble without them,” he says, a sheepish smile appearing on his face at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Have they almost destroyed a kitchen while they were not being supervised? Yes, but who’s really keeping track of that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like my brothers. I’m just waiting for the letter that says someone cut off their finger. His Grace handles fire, yes? Quite useful when your youngers no doubt have been a bit careless with a flame,” Seonghwa says with a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix gives that innocent smile they all give when asked if they did something they most likely shouldn’t have, causing Seonghwa to laugh. Oh isn’t that familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does. One time, we were walking past the kitchens here and a pot was on fire and he just made the fire disappear just like that. I know I’ve seen him do things like that a lot of times but it never gets less amazing,” Felix says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa can understand that. According to his boys, seeing someone’s gift is always amazing no matter how many times they see it. They all still light up like little children when he does that star trick for them so he knows there’s definitely some truth to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only imagine. He can just control fire or can he create it as well?” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just control it. It’s not major control or anything but still really cool. The only time he creates it is when he’s creating a weapon—they appear in a burst of flames. I don’t know if you’ll ever see it since he always practices with regular weapons with us—his weapons kinda burn/sting—but who knows, maybe one day. It’s really amazing to see,” Felix responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa is sure that it is. How fitting for a warrior—to conjure weapons in the grandeur of his flames. It truly must be a sight to see on the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sure he’ll find out soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be an honor to see such a sight. Just make sure you all do be careful with both weapons and fire. While it is nice to talk to you, I prefer it not be while I’m tending to an injury,” Seonghwa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll be our safetest!” Felix promises with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, why have I heard that before?” He says, staring Felix down playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix flutters his eyelashes as innocently and cutely as he can. He can definitely tell that Seonghwa is an older brother—a parental one at that—and parental older brothers always give into cute looks. Well, almost always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix! Time to get back to practicing,” Chan calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix pops up, saved by the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you look at that, I have to go back now. It was nice talking to you, Seonghwa! Thank you for being willing to help all of us out and everything. Hopefully we can talk again another time,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods, letting him off the hook this time. “It was a pleasure, Sir Felix. All the best with your practice. Remember to stay safe,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix nods before running back over to Chan, ready to continue with this practice session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost feels bad for deceiving such a sweet kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got some good information though. The Duke cannot create flames but he can control it. That’s good to know—he knows not to do anything with fire then. It’s also good to know that his weapons burn on contact. That means he should either use a sword against him instead of his claws while also using his own power. It’ll definitely save him from having to heal extra injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes glance back over to the team, Felix having immediately gone back into the rhythm of practicing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix is a bit trusting for a warrior—reminds him of when his brothers were younger. Felix is the type of kid that he most likely would have taken in as a child, to be truthful. It’s a shame that he more than likely has great pride in this miserable kingdom and shares some of its beliefs. For that reason alone, they’ll never be on the same side. Maybe if Felix—and no doubt the other younger ones because honestly, he’s always been softer towards good-hearted kids—surrender and yield to them, he’ll find a way to spare them from the pure devastation that will befall this kingdom. He’ll see how it all plays out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now though, he’s going to use that trusting and sweet nature to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob, Eric, why don’t you two start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangyeon gestures for the two to take center position on the mat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Jacob and Eric step forward, practice swords in their hands, taking the center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, the team of Euterpe will be doing a bit of dueling—much to one worker’s benefit. They’ve done strategy meetings, research days, and even a little bit of exploring but no physical practice until today. While the other activities are also good for information gathering's sake, there’s only a  month and some change left until the day of the competition and there will undoubtedly be a fight so seeing how they would handle themselves in a battle is important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang will finally be able to take some notes on their fighting ability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing he must say he’s noticed from the few days he has been here is that the two teams definitely differ in their approach to the competition. The team of Terpsichore seems to have been taking this the more physical way, seeing how they can overpower their opponents. The team of Euterpe, on the other hand, is not so much about overpowering but outsmarting. Both are actually good strategies, considering their strengths, so in a different situation, it would be interesting to see how it all would play out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for them though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> team knows how to overpower AND outsmart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On my signal,” Sangyeon says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stand in a ready position, waiting for the one word to begin. The others are standing at the edges of the mat—no doubt to watch and analyze just like Yeosang plans on doing. He wonders if the Duke will duel as well—since there is an odd number of them and it seems like he’ll be facilitating more than anything. It would be nice to see if he does participate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s heard about the Duke’s power of light, of course, but he doesn’t know much about it. Though he’s sure he can find out things from other staff members, it’d do a lot better if he got the information from one of the team members or get to see the power in action himself. With this team not being in the training room as much as the team of Terpsichore, Seonghwa has been spending more time with the other side than here—as his “medic” role calls for—so he can’t be on the lookout for the Duke’s power. That means it’s up to him to try to find out about the Duke’s power in order to share the information with Seonghwa. He doesn’t know if he’ll catch a glimpse of that today but he’ll see what happens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangyeon looks at the two, making sure both seem ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric moves first, quickly shooting forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang watches as the two weapons clash, Jacob’s reaction time being well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits on the side, writing book in hand. It’s always useful to jot things down for later to share with the others—though obviously, he wouldn’t note it down in such a plain way that everyone could tell that he’s taking notes on them. He’ll take observations on each pair today and then later on in the night, he’ll connect it to the other stuff he noticed from the previous days. Hopefully, they give him something to work with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric and Jacob go back and forth, striking, parrying, defending—all of that stuff Yeosang knows at least half of his brothers could go on hours talking about. Don’t get him wrong, he knows his stuff about fighting as well but a few of the others do have him beat in the knowledge department there. For one, he doesn’t use a sword so most of what he knows about sword fighting is from the others—in particular, Hongjoong. Two, the only practice fights he cares to see are between the eight of them so really, if this wasn’t for information gathering, he’d be bored. Three, it’s not like any of them are going to actually end up severely hurt so where’s the excitement in watching them? In all, he hopes this goes by quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, complaining aside, he is noticing a few things about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way they both wield their swords tells him a lot. Eric makes a lot more stabbing/thrusting movements with his sword. Add that to his overall stance while holding the weapon and it’s easy to surmise that he most likely does not normally wield a sword. He most likely uses a polearm of some kind. As for Jacob, he has the stance and movement of a sword fighter but he does not seem to be used to using two hands while wielding it. That must mean that he normally uses a sword but it’s a one-handed sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So neither are using the weapon they are strongest in—interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re both light on their feet though Jacob’s movements seem to be more firm while Eric’s movements seem more fluid. One like a soldier (in a relative term since he’s seen the Terpsichore team) and the other like a dancer. They’re both clearly taking into account that the weapon isn’t their strong suit yet they move with it as what they probably normally would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang takes his eyes away from the duel, turning to his book to note the observations. Granted, he would like to see them practice with a weapon another time—would like to, not necessarily need to thanks to his own gift—just to give more evidence to his analysis but this will definitely do for now. He probably won’t be seeing them practice fighting as often as the other team will but he should still be able to get enough in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duel goes on until Sangyeon calls time—Yeosang figures that they must go for a set amount of time or until one is defeated, whatever is first—ending the first match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juyeon, Jaehyun, you two are next,” Sangyeon says as Jacob and Eric move from the center, telling each other good match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juyeon and Jaehyun get in a ready position, swords in hand, only needing to hear that one word to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, only a few seconds in, Yeosang can already spot things about these two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, Jaehyun does not normally wield a sword—or any close-range weapon for that matter. He is not clumsy with his movement but it’s just clear for Yeosang to see that close range is not his home territory. By his stance, it seems that his feet have the immediate tendency to stay grounded—something he’s clearly (by Yeosang’s standards) forcing himself not to do in this fight so as to keep moving. But, that being said, he has amazing focus. His eyes are locked on his opponent no matter how much the other moves. Yeosang is confident that Jaehyun is an archer. He just has to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Second, moving on to Juyeon, he also does not normally wield a sword but he is most certainly used to close fighting. Either he’s more for hand-to-hand or he uses a weapon that requires very close quarters—like Seonghwa’s claws. He moves like a person used to close and fast fighting—light and quick on his feet but precise. He does well with the sword but there are just little things about his movements that give it away that swords are not his first choice in weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Third, and probably most important, Yeosang gets what’s going on here. They’re not testing skill—though that is being worked on regardless—but they’re working on how to outwit their opponent. Each person has a flaw that no doubt they all know about so now it’s how can they use that to defeat their opponent. On top of that, it’s how can you protect your weak spot—not in the literal sense but their figurative weak spot. So, Jaehyun is usually far away from close quarter fights? Then getting into his space has the chance of distracting him and or catching him off guard. Juyeon is better with little distance between them? Push him back and make it a game of him trying to get close but can’t. He has to give it to them, it’s very smart to practice these things, especially since the team of Terpsichore—as warriors—do more fighting than anything. It’ll definitely benefit them if the chosen challenge happens to be some sort of fight.</span>
</p>
<p><span>If they were going to even be able </span><em><span>to</span></em> <em><span>do</span></em><span> the competition that is—but you know, that’s beside the point.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang once again takes some notes, having a clearer view on how he should look at this practice now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that focus in mind—that this is not to test physical skill alone—the duels continue on this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juyeon wins the match—he and Jaehyun giving each other well dones. Next up are Haknyeon and Chanhee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haknyeon, as of so far, is the only one who seems to be completely in his element, causing Yeosang to guess that he must usually use some type of two-handed sword. Chanhee, on the other hand, is a bit complicated for Yeosang to place in a category. He has the movements of a close-range fighter but also the feel of a long-range fighter as well. He switches between the two types as San does perhaps? Yeosang knows a sword isn’t in his equation either way. The way his hands are though do suggest that whatever weapon he uses is most likely more from the hand/wrist than anything else. The two make for an interesting duel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haknyeon wins—though he happily acknowledges that Chanhee was getting close there. Next to duel are Younghoon and Changmin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This duel seems to resemble the first one with Eric and Jacob. Changmin appears to be the one with the experience as a sword fighter—but one who wields a one-handed sword—while Younghoon most likely uses a polearm on the regular. Though they both do use thrusting motions with their swords at one point or another so both must use weapons that have such a nature to them. Changmin is very good on his feet—very graceful. Yeosang is guessing that he uses a rapier or a sword like it. Or at the very least, switches between a rapier and another sword. Younghoon does great with blocking and parrying but with the way he blocks, it’s most definitely a polearm he uses. Great defense though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changmin wins the duel, the two clapping each other’s shoulder in camaraderie. Next, and what probably is the last duel if the Duke will not be participating, is Sunwoo and Kevin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin is easily identifiable as a close-range fighter. With the way he grips the sword, Yeosang is guessing daggers is his forte—having seen San hold a sword the same way. As for Sunwoo, he does well with his sword where it could be his usual weapon—probably a single hand sword if anything—but there’s also something about him that says he’s a long-range fighter. The way he carries himself through the duel says that he isn’t usually in this close of range but he can handle himself here. He doesn’t seem like the type to use arrows but also not the type to have throwing knives. Yeosang will figure it out eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head is down into his book, having seen enough to put more stuff down. He still would like to know what the Duke will be doing in this practice—if he joins—but information on ten out of eleven members is good for now. Maybe when he gets a moment to himself, probably during lunch, he’ll go speak to some servants and see what they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking notes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang jumps up slightly at the sudden voice and turns to see one of the members—Chanhee—right next to him. When did he get over here and how did he not notice him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Sir Chanhee, I didn’t hear you come over,” he says, slipping into that polite voice of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, I came from that way,” he says, pointing to the opposite side of Yeosang where the other workers are at. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I saw that you’ve been jotting in this book during our practice so I was just curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well for one, that would explain how Yeosang didn’t notice him coming. And two, he’s observative—a good quality to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve just been sketching, that’s all,” Yeosang replies, tilting his book over so the other can see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the page are multiple different sketches, all being different weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he would never be foolish enough to actually write down his findings in plain sight so he disguises them as drawings. For today, he drew each weapon he believes the members are strong in—or a weapon in that family—so he can remember how he classified them. When they were doing strategy-based tasks, he drew things that related to how they thought. The power of association—very useful in keeping things hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are well done. What made you decide these?” Chanhee says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang shyly points over to the rack of practice weapons in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m not very interested in fighting so I picked the weapons from the rack and just started sketching them. I used how you all were holding the sword as a guide to how the weapons are probably held. For the daggers and throwing knives though, my younger brother loves them so I find myself more familiar with drawing them. I plan on adding a few more different weapons to the page,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lie falls so smoothly off of his tongue, even he’s surprised that he thought of it so quickly. It works well though, just what he needs to keep this one away from his business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your younger brother into fighting?” Chanhee asks, a soft smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang nods, mimicking the expression but adding a bit of fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually have a few younger brothers and they are more or less into fighting and weapons—much to our eldest’s misfortune since he’s usually cleaning up their mess. I’ve been drawing different things and sending it to them since I can’t visit them as of yet. The last letter I received told me to draw some weapons so I thought now would be okay since we were here,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanhee chuckles. He can agree that that is something a younger sibling would do—he would know well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very nice of you. I hope they like this one. I must get back now but it was pleasant talking with you,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure was all mine, Sir Chanhee. All the best with your practicing,” Yeosang replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanhee heads back over to the others, the last duel having finished—Yeosang thinks he heard Sangyeon call time which means it was a draw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was unexpected but it went smoothly fortunately. He already knows that the other is quite the smart one so he does not want to give him any reason to focus on him. Of course though, it would do some good if he was able to get one of them to tell him what he’d like to know so he won’t knock away all conversations with them. He guesses he’ll just see how everything plays out and what strings he can pull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his attention back to the group as it seems they’re going to be doing a summary of sorts of the activity. It’ll be good to see what they thought and deduced about each other—save him some work—so he’ll pay attention to this part. After all, the team of Euterpe is all about working smarter, not harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just being a great team member.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright, don’t worry,” Seonghwa says, stroking Mars’ head gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magnificent bird stops worriedly pecking at Seonghwa’s sleeve and chooses to nuzzle into his hand instead. Seonghwa smiles at how much his pet cares for him. He probably wouldn’t have been able to hold it for that long if it wasn’t for Mars’ supportive presence next to him. Oh how he just loves his Mars so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a safe flight back, little one. I’ll see you again soon,” Seonghwa says, gesturing for his pet to get going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars listens without fail, turning around to face the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Seonghwa’s package for the boys securely in its talons, Mars flies off into the darkness of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the three of them can’t personally visit the others, Mars has become their messenger in a way. At night, they send packages and letters to each other to make sure everyone is up to date with everything that is going on. Mars flies it over for them, practically unseen in the cover of the night. It’s been working well for them so that’s good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange and familiar knock catches his attention. With a small smile and a sigh, he gets up off of his bed and opens the door, already knowing who it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I sent you two to bed already,” Seonghwa says, letting them enter his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang and Mingi walk in, both in their nightclothes and a lantern shared between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t recall that,” Yeosang replies, playing clueless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head. He should have expected that really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you seem so exhausted?” Mingi asks, noticing the slight slump in the elder’s shoulders, the drained look in his eyes, and his normal silver hair instead of the black hair disguise he’s been using.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes a seat back on his bed, giving Mingi a tired but warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just finished doing a projection for the others. A neighbor came to them at this highly inappropriate time of night apparently ‘urgently needing’ to at least hear one of the Kangs’ voices to make sure that they’re alright because they had some terrifying dream about them or something. They sent Mars back to me so I was helping out. Unfortunately for me, the neighbor decided to have a conversation. I’m a bit drained from it but that’s it. Hongjoong kicked her out before it went on for too long and Mars was by my side the entire time,” he explains, quickly throwing in that last part when he sees worry cross their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t do much though because they both still seem to check over him, looking for any sign that he is not as good as he’s trying to make them believe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you see what was going on if Mars was here with you?” Yeosang asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa gestures to the crystal around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it through the projection’s eyes,” he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But didn’t you say that takes up </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> energy from you?” Mingi says, catching Seonghwa in his own words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, curse his youngers for choosing when they want to listen to him and what they remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, but I’m okay, really. With some sleep, I’ll be all good in the morning, ready to be that friendly medic again,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang and Mingi don’t seem like they’re buying it though and he has a strong feeling they will definitely be telling Hongjoong about this in their next letter. Well, he better prepare for another lecture now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at it this way: when I get that scepter, I won’t get tired so easily after doing tricks like this anymore. So all of this is temporary. Don’t worry,” he tells them reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t wipe away all of their worries but it does make them feel the slightest bit better knowing that it’s only so much longer with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re still going to watch him though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But make sure you get a good amount of rest or else we’ll make some excuse about why the medic is late,” Yeosang says, Mingi nodding along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles gently. They’re so protective sometimes—it warms his heart. What would he do without them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I can agree to that. So now, tell me, what brings you two back here? It would raise questions if anyone saw you in my room at this time of night, you know,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two look at each other, (slightly) scolding looks gone and a shyer expression replacing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t want to sleep alone,” Mingi mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after years of being with them, Seonghwa understands mumble well—his expression melting at the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww boys,” he says, gesturing for them to take a seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They immediately do so, tucking themselves into his side. He puts his arms around them, rubbing their arms softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I always would be willing to share my room with you two but people here can’t know that we know each other—it would be too suspicious. Is there something wrong with your rooms? I could try to see if I can get you two in the same room and then do my best to work around any suspicion it raises,” Seonghwa says. He feels bad that he can’t let them spend the night here with him but that would be too big of a risk. He knows how they feel though so he really wishes that he could let them stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang sighs in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we know we can’t stay, we just didn’t want to be there for a little. The rooms are fine, we’re just not used to being separated. I mean, the eight of us always shared rooms—being in a room with a bunch of strangers is weird,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, for as long as they can remember, they’ve always had one of the others right next to them at night. Yeosang and Wooyoung were the only two—minus Seonghwa—who ever really experienced sleeping in a room on their own and they both would tell you that it felt strange after becoming a part of the group. Now, for the first time ever, not only are the eight of them separate, but the three of them here have to sleep in different rooms—Seonghwa in his own quarters and Mingi and Yeosang with the other palace workers—which is so different from what they’re used to. Mingi and Yeosang tried to power through it—and they will, have no doubt there—but they just wanted to spend a bit more time together tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa says, feeling terrible that they’re on their own. “Believe it or not, it’s a bit strange to be in a room by myself. I haven’t had a bed to myself since Yunho joined us so it’s almost foreign to me. Sometimes, I want to get up and make sure you both are okay but I know I can’t go over in that wing without gaining some stares. Pretending not to know you two is harder than all of the fake niceness I have to give these people. But at least we’re here together. We still have each other—we’ll make it through, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nod, knowing that in the end, it will all work out. It just still feels weird being separated. Who would have thought you could miss having three people to one bed and someone’s foot kicking your jaw? It’s much better though than sharing the space with strangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have just the thing to help you guys feel a bit better,” Seonghwa suddenly says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He taps their arms, signaling for them to lean up for a bit. They do so and he stands, walking over to the side of his bed. He grabs something and lifts it up to show them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s two stuffed toys. Familiar ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sannie sent us three of his plushes so we could have a piece of home with us. The letter attached said this one is for Yeosang and this one is for Mingi,” he says, handing them their designated plush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two take them, already remembering fondly the multitude of plushes that San has. It definitely reminds them of home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it to San to be the thoughtful one to try to make us cry,” Yeosang grumbles, holding the plush close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiles tenderly. He can tell already that they take a lot of comfort in San’s gift. He guesses San sent them at just the right time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already sent back a thank you but I’m sure tomorrow night you can send your own as well. I can give you both some calm scented plants to help you fall asleep easier if you would like,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shake their heads no though—just as Seonghwa expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think these will do just fine,” Mingi says, referring to the toys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re definitely going to thank San for this. This is exactly what they needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Seonghwa responds fondly. “Now come on, it’s time for all of us to get some rest. I’ll see you both in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling much better than when they came in—and knowing that Seonghwa especially needs his rest—they agree. It’s time they go back now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to the door, bidding Seonghwa a good night. They think tonight is going to be the best sleep they’ve gotten here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boys,” Seonghwa calls out before they open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turn to him with curious expressions—signaling for him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it ever becomes too much or you get too homesick, let me know. This entire show we’re putting on is not nearly as important as the two of you. Just say the word and I’ll make everything better, okay?” He says, giving them soft but serious looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he has to put this whole palace under a trance somehow, he’ll do it for them. Hongjoong would be just as risky if not more for the youngers so he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> would fault him for doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang and Mingi smile at the words. That’s their eldest for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always do,” Mingi says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, who needs a mom when we have you?” Yeosang adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs softly, happy to see his boys are feeling a bit better. He’s glad the three of them are doing this together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight you two. Sweet dreams,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They return the goodbye and leave the room, heading back to their own rooms before anyone notices them missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulls up the plush sent to him—a mama bird, as San always called it. He holds it close to him with a content sigh. He misses his other brothers but he knows in the end, this will be all worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds the plush up, looking it in its eyes. He can almost hear a ten-year-old San asking him to help clean up his plush—his first one ever that Hongjoong bought him as a gift. They’ve come a long way, haven’t they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ll be together again as a family soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon, we’ll all be living in this palace.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Getting nervous yet?”</p><p>Sangyeon chuckles, setting down his drink. Chan sits across him with a teasing smug smirk, twirling the drink in his glass gently.</p><p>The two Dukes decided to have lunch together today—just the two of them, old friends catching up. With the competition in only two weeks, they thought it would be nice to take a moment away from all of the training and preparation and just have some time to themselves. The palace—and the kingdom—is in full swing getting ready for the event. Everyone is buzzing with excitement and constantly moving so it’s nice to have a moment to stop and relax.</p><p>“I’d need actual competition to be nervous,” Sangyeon responds smoothly, returning the smirk.</p><p>Chan laughs heartily at that. He has to give that one to him, that was good.</p><p>Though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, their usual banter is exactly what’s needed to get rid of any excess nerves as the time draws closer. Though the end prize is much greater than anything else they’ve ever competed for, it can still be like all of the other times they’ve gone against each other in its own way. It’s good to see that.</p><p>“Oh what is it that you always tell me? Hubris is the quickest way to a loss? It’d do you well to follow your own advice,” Chan says, taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>Sangyeon smiles amusedly. Leave it to Chan to use his own words on him. “Well what do you know, you do hear me when I speak.” </p><p>“Only sometimes. I do block you out a lot of the time to spare my ears,” Chan replies with a dazzling smile.</p><p>Sangyeon rolls his eyes with a shake of his head, hiding his smile with his glass. What is he going to do with him? He wouldn't have him any other way though—not that he would ever <em> tell </em> the other that.</p><p>Before he can say anything though, there’s a knock at the door, catching their attention. The two of them look at each other, wondering what it could be this time. Never a calm moment, huh?</p><p>“You may enter,” Chan says.</p><p>The door opens and the Head of Staff enters, bowing to the two of them before closing the door behind him.</p><p>“I’m sorry to disturb you, Your Graces, but something of concern has been brought to my attention and I think it’s of great importance for you both to know,” he says.</p><p>Something of concern? What could it be that he would feel the need to let them both know? A mishap? An injury?</p><p>“Go ahead,” Sangyeon says, gesturing for him to continue.</p><p>He takes a step closer to them, moving away from the door in case of listening ears. His eyes hold a slight tint of worry, making the two Dukes really wonder what’s going on.</p><p>“It’s about the three members that were last put on your teams,” he says.</p><p>“Yeosang, Mingi, and the medic Seonghwa, yes?” Chan says, making sure that they’re on the same page.</p><p>The man nods, slightly messing with the papers in his hands. Chan and Sangyeon both make faces of slight confusion in response. What about those three could be of concern? They’ve been some of the best workers here. Very kind, very helpful—what about them is the matter?</p><p>“You see, it has been brought to my attention that they may not be as they seem,” the man begins, bringing the papers forward.</p><p>Not as they seem? Just where is he going with this?</p><p>“Two people have either seen or overheard things about them that are rather worrying. While working late one recent night, a stable boy spotted the three of them enter the stable. He hid and began to listen to what they were talking about. It came as a surprise when this large bird suddenly came in and landed on Seonghwa’s arm. Seonghwa gave it a letter of sorts and told it to bring it home. When the bird left, the three began to talk about how they’re ‘finally getting close’ and how soon they ‘won’t have to keep up this amiable act anymore’. Yeosang said something about wanting to drive a knife into the next person who invades his space and Seonghwa responded with ‘we’ve worked too hard to kill someone now, just wait a bit longer’. They were apparently there for about ten minutes before leaving,” he says, reading the account off of the papers.</p><p>Sangyeon’s and Chan’s eyes widen slightly, eyebrows rising in disbelief.</p><p>First of all, they seem familiar with each other—more than any staff members who have only spent less than a month with each other are. If Seonghwa sent something “home” by means of that bird, does that mean the other two call the same place home as well? Is it possible that they’ve all already known each other?</p><p>Secondly, getting close? Amiable act? Kill someone? Those are not good phrases. What are they close to? Have they been planning something? Why sneak out at night and go to the stables to talk unless it’s about something no one else should hear?</p><p>What is going on?</p><p>“What did the other person see?” Sangyeon asks, his and Chan’s minds having switched into a different mode. This sounds like this is serious.</p><p>“The other one said she saw Seonghwa with silver hair,” the man says.</p><p>Sangyeon and Chan straighten up in confusion at that.</p><p>“Silver hair?” Sangyeon asks, making sure he heard that correctly.</p><p>The man nods. “Yes, I know it sounds strange but she swears it on everything that his hair was silver. She says he was entering his room at a really late time of night seeming quite exhausted and as he got closer, she saw that his hair was silver, not black,” he explains.</p><p>“And you believe this?” Chan asks. He just does not see how anyone could have silver hair—especially someone they have always seen with black hair. It could have been a trick of the light or maybe she was tired as well. Him having silver hair just doesn’t seem possible.</p><p>The man hesitates for a second as if he was trying to put together his words. He ultimately nods, making an expression of slight uncertainty. </p><p>“I think I do. You see, when I first hired the three is all a bit blurry to me to be truthful. All I remember is two men approaching me and then the next day, I had the paperwork on my desk on the three newest people I apparently hired the day before. I don’t remember their faces or their voices or anything like that. I just remember thinking that I made a great choice but as time went along, I don’t remember why or how I chose them in the first place. When I think back to that time, all I can remember is silver. I don’t know if it’s a coincidence that she saw silver—the only thing I remember—on a person I don’t recall hiring,” he says.</p><p>He doesn’t remember hiring them, huh? That’s something to forget considering that they have known him to be on top of his work in this matter especially. Where did those three come from then? What is with them?</p><p>“Could it be that they somehow snuck into the palace?” Chan says to Sangyeon, trying to piece together the information.</p><p>“They did appear somewhat suddenly. If they have a plan up their sleeves, it would make sense. Sneaking around at night, already having known each other, ‘acting amiable’—it all could be signs that they aren’t supposed to be here and they know it,” Sangyeon replies.</p><p>But that would raise the questions of how they got in here so easily and what are they planning. If they are conversing in the cover of the night then more likely than not, whatever it is they are planning is not good.</p><p>“Now thinking about it,” Sangyeon says, thinking back to the past few weeks, “Yeosang is always seen with a book while we are doing our activities. A few of my members who got the chance to speak with him told me that they’re all drawings. They’re random though—drawings of weapons, chess pieces, palace locations, and things like that. I wonder now if those drawings are as simple as he has made them out to be.”</p><p>They’ve never seen him without the book so clearly, it’s important in some way. What if those drawings aren’t as random as they think? While it is possible that he’s using his surroundings as inspiration, something tells him that there’s more to it than that.</p><p>“You know, you may be onto something. I’ve seen Mingi talk with a few of the servants sometimes and apparently it is usually about us—if the girl who’s always staring is anyone trustworthy. My boys have also gotten pretty close to the medic and I do believe that he has gotten them to share more than he has given. It could be that the three are trying to gather information of some kind,” Chan says.</p><p>Which would definitely explain the secrecy, the questions, and whatever they sent “home”.</p><p>“So you’re saying they may be spies?” Sangyeon says.</p><p>“It’s possible. There were plenty of people who were not happy that only the two of us were chosen for the chance to receive the throne—I wouldn’t be very surprised if they sent people in to watch us,” Chan replies.</p><p>As expected, other Dukes and noble people in Mousai had a few issues with the King’s decision in only choosing the two of them. They believed that if a Duke is to be chosen then the chance should be given to more than just two. They figured someone would try something to change the decision but spies? That is rather petty, to say the least.</p><p>“If they are spies, they’re probably searching for anything to deem us as unfit so we can’t compete or for the competition to be pushed back. Anything to give others a chance to convince the king to add more people to this competition,” Sangyeon says.</p><p>But that still raises a lot of questions. Who sent them? What are they waiting for? How did they get in if Calliope is closed to <em> all </em> visitors, including nobles? And more importantly, are they planning a peaceful disruption or a forceful one? Because with Seonghwa using the word “kill”, it doesn’t sound like they are against using violence.</p><p>Sangyeon turns back to the man—the Head of Staff straightening up as he is about to be addressed.</p><p>“Do you know where the three are currently?” He asks.</p><p>The Head of Staff thinks for a moment of where they could be. Lately he’s been having troubles remembering things, especially if it involves the three of them, but he knows this one, he thinks.</p><p>“Uh well, some of the servants are at a mandated meeting so Yeosang and Mingi should be there along with their respective groups there since it was their turn. As for Seonghwa, he was sent to deal with an injury in the library,” he says.</p><p>Sangyeon and Chan look at each other, both thinking on the same line. The best way to get answers is to find out for yourself after all.</p><p>“We’ll send our men to get them and hold them for questioning. They’ve been watching themselves carefully but now that we know they’re up to something, we can break through any of their tricks. Until they step in, please make sure the medic stays in the library since the other two will already be held up by their meeting,” Chan says.</p><p>It really is surprising that the three of the nicest and most helpful workers they’ve met are potential spies but they have to push past that and handle the situation now. Because even if this wasn’t about the competition, this is still a security breach which is a very serious thing. One way or another they need to know how they got in here.</p><p>The Head of Staff nods, bowing in understanding.</p><p>“Of course your Graces. I’ll make sure he doesn’t go anywhere,” he says.</p><p>The two Dukes stand up. They should go inform the others of the situation now—the sooner it’s handled the better. With the competition so close, they can’t afford to leave anything up to chance if they can handle it now.</p><p>So much for a peaceful lunch.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks down the hall, finally heading back to his room.</p><p>Stupid Head of Staff having him move stuff around in there. He’s a medic—he was called in to help with an injury and that’s it. He is not here to help them move crates and books around. Thank goodness for that person coming in and telling the man that he was needed elsewhere.</p><p>He wonders if Yeosang and Mingi are still at that meeting with their groups. He hopes they at least had lunch—because heavens know he didn’t. If they are still there, hopefully it ends soon so they can all be free. The closer this competition gets, the more work they seem to be given but it’ll all be worth it in the end. Their day is soon at hand—they just have to remain patient.</p><p>“Ah, Seonghwa!”</p><p>Seonghwa stops at the call and turns around to see four people approaching him—Minho and Felix from the team of Terpsichore and Kevin and Chanhee from the team of Euterpe. A bit strange to see them together, he must say.</p><p>“Oh hello,” he greets with his normal kind smile. He’s internally cursing though. Can’t he just go to his room before he goes to grab lunch? “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asks.</p><p>The four stop in front of him, Felix brightly smiling at him as usual while the others have smaller but nice smiles aimed towards him—nothing new.</p><p>“We’re on our way to practice so we were going to look for you to tell you. We were told you were at the library so here we are,” Felix says.</p><p>Practice. How wonderful. Seonghwa could just bang his head on the wall in excitement. Who needs lunch huh?</p><p>“So sudden? I thought you all were going to take a break today?” He says, keeping his true complaints inside.</p><p>“We were but our leaders thought it best to do a group activity between the two of us. I think it’ll be more for fun and less for training,” Kevin says.</p><p>A group activity? That’s unusual but not exactly far-fetched considering those two Dukes. It was bound to happen eventually he guesses but its timing is weird. He’ll go with it though, just in case his boys are dragged along as well so they aren’t on their own.</p><p>So holding back a sigh, he gestures down the hall. “Understandable. Shall we get going then?”</p><p>The four nod and they all continue their walk, this time heading to the practice room.</p><p>“So Seonghwa, have you gotten a letter from your brothers recently?” Felix asks.</p><p>If it was anyone else, Seonghwa would have found the question invasive but he has found Felix to be inquisitive in a good-natured way. He asks a lot of questions—not to be nosy—but to show interest and to have a conversation. He most likely has talked to Felix more than any of the others—on both teams—so the question is not random.</p><p>“Not recently. I have decided to take that as they didn’t burn the house down and not as they are hiding the fact that they burned the house down,” he says, giving the younger a weary smile at the thought of it.</p><p>Felix snickers in response as Minho playfully rolls his eyes at his younger.</p><p>“The latter is something younger brothers would do, I’ll agree there,” Minho says.</p><p>“How many brothers do you have, Seonghwa?” Chanhee asks.</p><p>Seonghwa refrains from raising an eyebrow at the question. While it’s not a strange question, they have never asked him that before so he wasn’t exactly expecting it to arise after all of this time.</p><p>“Seven. Unfortunately for me, more than half of them can be troublemakers at times,” he responds.</p><p>He watches them carefully from the corner of his eye to see what was that question about. It appears to be one of just curiosity. Unusual timing again but he’ll let it slide.</p><p>“I can imagine. It must have been hard to leave them when you came here, especially since it’s harder to keep in contact now,” Kevin says.</p><p>So it’s talk-to-Seonghwa-about-his-family time, is it? Either they’re attempting to hold a conversation or him asking more questions than he answers finally caught up to him.</p><p>“It was difficult, yes, but it was for a good thing. It’s not every day you get hired to work in the palace—my brothers understood that. We’ll just have to get used to writing each other letters, that’s all,” he replies.</p><p>Though now thinking about it, he’s sure he mentioned something like this to one of them before. It might have been in passing but he’s almost certain he said this to someone on the Euterpe side. Either they don’t talk about him to each other or he’s being asked a repetitive question. The team of Terpsichore definitely talk about him and whatever conversation they had with him amongst themselves but hey, Euterpe is different.</p><p>Something feels off though.</p><p>“What do you tell your brothers about in your letters home? I remember on my first trip alone, I sent back letters with about all of the different sights I saw,” Felix says.</p><p>“First off, you weren’t alone—Jisung was with you. Second, you sent us back leaves and rocks along with your letters,” Minho interjects.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles at the comment, though he wonders what importance do the contents of his letters have. It sounds like Felix’s usually innocent questions but he basically raised Wooyoung and San—he knows when questions aren’t as innocent as they seem.</p><p>“That’s quite cute, Sir Felix—I’m sure they were very happy to receive everything you sent them, despite how Sir Minho sounds,” he says with a warm smile. Despite the question being a bit suspicious, and him not really caring, Seonghwa knows he was always happy when his brothers brought back—nonliving—things for him. It’s an older sibling thing. “To answer your question though, I just tell them about how my week has been, how much I miss them, and to please not kill each other or destroy the house because I’m not there to help if someone breaks a bone. Some of my brothers say I write boring letters but that’s their way of saying they miss me,” he says, choosing his words properly but playing it off in a joking tone.</p><p>A subtle look is shared between Minho and Chanhee does not go missed by him and internally, an alarm goes off.</p><p>They’re up to something. If anyone would know when people are up to something, it would be him. From his brothers to people trying to sneak something past them in the Valley to dealing with soldiers, he generally knows when people are up to something, and now is one of those times.</p><p>What game are they playing?</p><p>“Oh, are your brothers into fighting?” Minho asks.</p><p>Seonghwa gasps softly, quickly shaking his head no.</p><p>“Oh no, we don’t hit each other. It’s more yelling and screaming than anything. The ‘don’t kill each other’ part is because they would definitely dare each other to stand in front of a racing horse without flinching and then be reckless enough to actually do it,” he says.</p><p>And technically, they don’t hit each other. Well often. Throw a knife? Maybe. Tackle? More likely. But hit? Rarely, mainly because he tells them to be nice so a full out fight doesn’t happen.</p><p>But either way, why would they want to know that?</p><p>“It sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” Chanhee says.</p><p>“It’s a wild household,” Seonghwa replies with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>He watches them carefully, trying to find out what they are trying to do with the information. Are they asking him these questions to find something or are they asking these questions to distract him? Why are they so suddenly very interested in his life? First a sudden group practice and now an interrogation of his home life? It doesn’t make sense.</p><p>“Sounds familiar. Reminds me of the time our youngests brought back a fox and asked if they could keep it,” Minho says, glancing over to Felix.</p><p>“It was cute and we could have trained him! You would have let us keep him, right Seonghwa?” Felix says, turning to Seonghwa with big eyes.</p><p>Considering that he lets San bring home snakes and that one time he let the boys watch over an injured cub before returning it back to the forest, he’d say he does tend to be a bit more lenient when it comes to animals. But he definitely does not let them keep it.</p><p>He chuckles, offering Felix an apologetic smile. “Sorry Sir Felix, I would have told you to set it free as well. Forest creatures belong in the forest, not as our pets. The fox is much happier out there than in a house,” he says.</p><p>Felix huffs, crossing his arms. “But what about birds! People keep those as pets. One of my neighbors had an owl as a pet and that’s a forest animal,” he argues.</p><p>A bird? Out of all of the animals to choose for his argument, he chose a bird? Rabbit, chipmunk, maybe even a badger—all possible forest animals with a better chance to support his argument and he chose a bird? A predator at that?</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>“Some birds are small and can be used for regular tasks—though I do not see the regular person having an owl in their home. But even then, those creatures should be in their natural home, not ours. Between you bringing back a fox and my brothers bringing back a cub, I truly wonder how a mother didn’t attack you all yet for touching their baby,” Seonghwa responds.</p><p>Well he knows how his boys didn’t get attacked—all animals like San—but of course, for pretense’ sake, he’ll act interested.</p><p>“A miracle in itself. Do you have pets at home?” Kevin says.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head no, internally begging his sweet Mars to forgive him. “No, I have enough to deal with when it comes to my brothers. We can’t really afford to have any animal with us at the moment,” he says.</p><p>Again he does not miss the passing look between the four.</p><p>So <em> that’s </em> what they’re doing.</p><p>Alright then, they want to play a game, let’s play.</p><p>“Understandable, sometimes it’s just not the right circumstances. Especially now that you’re here, having a pet would be difficult,” Chanhee says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods in agreement, turning down to his bag. From his peripheral, he can see them following his movements—all of them tensing slightly.</p><p><em> ‘Caught you.’ </em> He thinks, holding back a smirk. They’re not as casual as they’d like to be after all.</p><p>He superficially rearranges some of the items, bringing the two flowers he has in there up, letting their heads rest above the opening. Now more than ever, he’s glad he chose to be their medic—gives a great excuse for having so many different plants with him.</p><p>“What are those?” Felix asks curiously, pointing down to the flowers.</p><p>Just as Seonghwa wanted.</p><p>“Oh, they’re gardenias. Beautiful flowers with a very pleasant scent. I was planning to make a medicine from them later,” Seonghwa responds.</p><p>He pulls one from his bag and hands it to Felix, letting the younger smell it—though Felix seems a bit hesitant to do so.</p><p>“It does smell nice!” Felix says, not expecting that to be truthful.</p><p>Seonghwa nods with a smile. “They’re great to have in the house and the elegant white is a nice touch,” he says.</p><p>“I think I would agree. I really like their smell. They seem like they would make a nice accessory as well,” Felix says. </p><p>He raises his hand, reaching out with the flower towards Seonghwa’s head. </p><p>Seonghwa’s hand quickly shoots up, gently holding the other’s hand, stopping him from continuing any further.</p><p>“I’ll have to ask you to please refrain from touching my hair, Sir Felix,” he says, forcing his words to lose the edge that threatens to decorate them.</p><p>He absolutely hates for his hair to be touched. Ever since he was fifteen and that soldier held him by the hair while Jongho was struggling, he can’t stand the thought of anyone touching his hair. It makes his skin crawl thinking about having anyone’s hand even near his head. Once in a while he allows his brothers to do so, knowing that they will be gentle, but that doesn’t stop the initial cold feeling that runs down his spine the moment he feels their fingers on his head. For them though, he’ll let it happen.</p><p>Anyone who isn’t family, however, will lose their hand if they try to touch him there.</p><p>Felix looks at him, eyes slightly wide as he is unable to hide his surprise at what just happened.</p><p>Seonghwa lets go of his hand with a shy smile, bowing his head slightly in apology. He then takes the flower out of the younger’s hand and places it in his hair.</p><p>“My apologies for startling you. I’m just a bit particular about my hair, I hope you do understand. Is this what you were trying to see?” He says.</p><p>Felix snaps himself out of his shock, coming back down to reality.</p><p>“Oh, uh, yes. I just wanted to see how it would look in your hair. I’m sorry, I should have asked first before attempting,” he replies.</p><p>Seonghwa’s smile turns warm as if to say it was alright. “Don’t worry, I am used to it. I do have seven younger brothers after all,” he says.</p><p>Felix nods, returning the smile with one of his own—right back to the bright aura that he usually has.</p><p>Seonghwa has to give it to him, he’s good. Again, he really would have been one of those kids brought home—probably able to rob someone blind while smiling in their face—but hey that’s for another time.</p><p>“That color suits you nicely, Seonghwa. You should wear it more often,” Chanhee says.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir Chanhee. I prefer darker colors but it doesn’t hurt to have a splash of brightness every now and then,” Seonghwa replies, already knowing where this is going.</p><p>Though white is a color he’ll rarely wear. It’d be ironic for a child from the Land of the Dead to wear the pure color of white, don’t you think?</p><p>“Hmm, I think red would look nice on him,” Felix chirps.</p><p>“You think red looks nice on everyone,” Minho says, playfully nudging Felix in the arm. “Though I’ll admit, I can see it. Red or a blue would look nice.”</p><p>Kevin looks Seonghwa up and down, examining him. </p><p>Slowly, Seonghwa’s hand reaches for the other gardenia in his bag, his fingers ready and waiting.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Go ahead. Say it.’ </em>
</p><p>A small friendly smile settles on Kevin’s face—his own hand slinking back to his waist.</p><p>“I don’t know, I see <em> silver</em>.”</p><p>And here’s where their game ends.</p><p>Seonghwa laughs lightly, pulling the flower out of his bag and crushing it in his hand.</p><p>“Funny that you should say that…”</p><p>He turns on his heels, hand lighting up with its signature glow. He sees shock fill their faces, eyes blown wide as they all hurriedly try to pull out their weapons.</p><p>But they aren’t fast enough.</p><p>With one quick breath, he blows into his hand—crushed flower disappearing and dust flying out in its place. They can’t help but breathe it in, the world becoming blurry in only a matter of seconds.</p><p>Their bodies drop like rocks.</p><p>“Gardenias are great sleeping aids—hope you all have a nice rest,” he says, mockingly bowing to their unconscious figures.</p><p>Stepping around them, he races off, heading to his room.</p><p>It looks like their act is up—it’s time to get out of here now. He doesn’t know how any of them figured it out but he can think about that later. For now, he just has to grab some stuff and then meet up with Yeosang and Mingi and they’re out of here. Those four that were with him will be asleep for a while so he doesn’t have to worry about them. Let’s just hope Yeosang and Mingi get away as easily or else, he’ll be doing a bit of fighting way before it’s time.</p><p>Time to make a great escape.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>How long is this meeting?</p><p>Yeosang is only minutes away from jumping out of the nearest window if this goes on for any longer. Why do they need to know all of this stuff? Why is any of this important?</p><p>He swears, Seonghwa was the lucky one in this plan.</p><p>He glances over to where Mingi is, his only solace in this boring meeting. Solace because Mingi is suffering too and is stuck here just as he is.</p><p>Yeosang sighs though when he sees Mingi in his own little world. The younger has clearly checked out of this meeting long ago, practically on the verge of sleeping with his eyes open. Oh if only Yeosang could check out that easily. He’s great at blocking people out—too great if you ask some of the others—but checking out? He’s ALWAYS aware of everything around him—call it a blessing and a curse. That means he can ignore that man up there all he wants but with nothing else for him to give his attention to, he’s at a loss.</p><p>God, how much longer?</p><p>He’s snapped out of his internal complaining at the sound of the door opening. He raises his head to see a woman walk in, the small lady scurrying over to the instructor.</p><p>Yeosang raises an eyebrow at the sight of her. She’s nervous for some reason—on edge. She either has bad news or news she’s afraid to tell.</p><p>Now what could she have to tell him that has her on edge like that? It seems like this meeting just got a bit more interesting.</p><p>He glances back over to Mingi. Mingi—having come back to focus when she entered as well—is already looking in his direction, noticing the same thing Yeosang noticed. He gestures to the woman with his eyes, silently asking what’s going on with her. Yeosang doesn’t know but he’s definitely going to pay attention to find out.</p><p>After all, if she looks so visibly jumpy then whatever she must be telling the instructor must be of some interest for them. Anything that goes wrong in this palace is.</p><p>He looks back to the front to where the woman is, shyly trying to gain the instructor’s attention—the damn man too busy running his mouth to notice anything. She stands there for a few, clearly debating on if she should just forcefully grab his attention. Yeosang almost wants to help just to speed up the process but he’s not going to bring attention to himself.</p><p>Fortunately for her—and him—someone closer to the front steps forward and politely cuts the man off and points to the woman standing next to him waiting. He finally turns to her, apologizing for not having noticed her.</p><p>She steps closer to him, whispering something in his ear—papers in hand blocking Yeosang from seeing her mouth.</p><p>So it’s supposed to be a secret of sorts? Now that really makes him curious. What is going on?</p><p>His interest shifts when he sees the instructor’s eyes widen slightly and quickly flash over to first Mingi and then him.</p><p>Oh?</p><p>The woman pinches his arm subtly—but not subtle enough for Yeosang to miss it—causing the man to look away and force himself to try and control his expressions.</p><p>It involves them, does it? What could be so secretive and important that involves Mingi and him?</p><p>His answer comes only seconds later.</p><p>The instructor turns to her, silently mouthing a single word in surprise.</p><p>
  <em> “Spies?” </em>
</p><p>Yeosang forces his expression to stay neutral and calm—knowing much better than that instructor than to show everything on his face—but his thoughts are anything but calm.</p><p>Is that really possible? Have they actually been discovered? How did that happen? How did they find out?</p><p>He sees the woman this time nervously glance over to him quickly. </p><p>The short seconds of eye contact are all he needed.</p><p>Reading that woman like a book, he easily confirms that this is indeed about him—and by connection, Mingi. And by the way she’s anxiously behaving, it’s more likely than not about what he’s thinking.</p><p>They caught on to their act.</p><p>Which means it’s time to make an escape.</p><p>Yeosang doesn’t even look over to Mingi, keeping his head forward as if he knows nothing. Instead, he just taps on the floor—a seemingly simple rhythm that they all hoped to never tap but were more than prepared to do so.</p><p>Mingi responds back in kind—eyes forward, expression neutral, but body clearly ready for what’s next.</p><p>Good, they’re on the same page.</p><p>Yeosang glances toward the door. If that woman is telling the instructor about them then that means she’s most likely telling him to find a way to keep them in here. Why else would she be sent to inform him if not for that reason? Which would mean that someone is going to come here for them.</p><p>With no weapons on them, getting cornered in this room is the last thing that they’d want. That means they need to get going and get going now.</p><p>Well, that won’t be very hard, now will it?</p><p>Yeosang pushes himself to his feet, Mingi following the action. All eyes turn to them—the woman’s and the instructor looking at them with apprehension.</p><p>“May you please both sit back down, the meeting is not over yet—I will be returning to the information shortly,” the instructor says.</p><p>Yeosang and Mingi look at each other at the words, faces still expressionless—making the instructor more nervous. They turn back to him, pinning him in his place with just their gaze.</p><p>“Make us,” Mingi says.</p><p>The instructor falters back slightly in surprise, not expecting that in the slightest.</p><p>Yeosang smirks before mockingly saluting to the man.</p><p>Without another word given, the two leave the room—quickly closing the door behind them when they hear the woman anxiously shout out for someone to stop them.</p><p>“Which way?” Mingi asks. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>The two turn at the shout, seeing four familiar faces—Juyeon and Sunwoo from the team of Euterpe and Hyunjin and Jisung from the team of Terpsichore—at the end of the hall. The four draw their swords, making it clear that they aren’t even going to pretend like they aren’t after the two of them.</p><p>“That way, for sure,” Yeosang says, pointing in the opposite direction.</p><p>Not wasting a single second more, the two take off.</p><p>They sprint down the halls, the sound of racing footsteps not very far behind them.</p><p>“We need to lose them and then meet up with Seonghwa,” Yeosang says.</p><p>No doubt they sent others to get Seonghwa but the eldest has quite the arsenal of tricks up his sleeves to handle them. The three of them know where they’re supposed to meet if they ever needed to make a mad dash out of here so they are not too worried about Seonghwa. It’ll do them no good though if they lead their pursuers there so someway somehow, they need to lose them in this palace.</p><p>“I have an idea on how to do that,” Mingi says.</p><p>Yeosang gestures for him to lead the way. Mingi nods and then, grabbing Yeosang by the wrist, makes a sharp turn at the hallway’s intersection.</p><p>They run as fast as they can, needing to maintain as much distance as possible. Mingi leads Yeosang down the halls, taking deliberate turns every so often.</p><p>After one specific turn leading them down a hall that Yeosang is somewhat a bit familiar with, he figures out where Mingi is taking them.</p><p>The kitchens.</p><p>Not only is it one of the busiest places in the palace, but it’s also in an area that mainly only servants are. Rarely does anyone of status come down here which means it’ll be much easier to lose their chasers.</p><p>“Quick thinking, Mingi! And they say you’re only good for being cute,” Yeosang jokes.</p><p>Mingi grins. “Joong better watch out, I’m coming for his spot as group planner,” he says.</p><p>The two take another sharp turn, bringing them to the heart of the servants’ corridor, the kitchens coming up soon.</p><p>“Best way to get through the kitchens: go with the flow,” Mingi says to Yeosang with a wink.</p><p>They dash into the kitchens. Eyes turn to them but they both give their best charming smiles, showing that they won’t cause any disruption. They don’t wait long, continuing on—the four are bound to enter soon, they need to keep moving.</p><p>They begin moving, heading into the sea of workers. They skillfully weave in and out of people—not running but definitely not moving slow—making sure they get visibly lost in the crowd. As they walk, they both grab the nearest thing to blend in and look like they are doing work—Yeosang also snagging a few knives while he’s at it. From here they can get outside but for now, they just have to make sure they lose their tails.</p><p>It’s very clear when the four burst into the area—if the sound of surprised shouts is anything to go by.</p><p>Metal clangs, items fall, and quick apologies fill the air as the four try to maneuver their way through the labyrinth that this area is. They had to sheath their swords so as not to accidentally hurt anyone but the hanging weapon on their waist only serves to be another thing hindering them as they move—constantly banging into things and people. The frustration is clearly seen on their faces but their determination keeps them pushing through.</p><p>“Let’s make sure they don’t follow us outside,” Yeosang says with a smirk, looking over to one of the doors that lead back to the hallways of the palace, further into the servants’ corridor.</p><p>Raising a knife, he watches as two servants make their way to that door. He’s no expert knife thrower like San but he thinks his aim is good enough for this.</p><p>Finally, they’re right where he needs them.</p><p>He launches the knife, hitting his target successfully—a rack of pots—causing quite the noise. The two leaving the area jump with a startle at the sound, instinctively rushing out through the doors.</p><p>From his peripheral, he sees two of their pursuers point to the door, no doubt having caught the last-second glimpses of someone racing out.</p><p>Just what they wanted.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Yeosang says.</p><p>He and Mingi go in the opposite direction, keeping their heads low and continuing with the flow so as not to stand out, making their way to getting outside. Once they’re outside, things will be much easier. Hopefully they can meet up with Seonghwa before the other members of both teams join this chase as well.</p><p>With ease, the two of them make their way through the kitchens, reaching the backdoor. </p><p>Without wasting another second going slow, they rush out of the door, happily being greeted by fresh air.</p><p>“And we’re closer to where we need to be too. Who said we don’t make a great team?” Yeosang says, high fiving Mingi.</p><p>“We’re the best there is, clearly. Now come on, let’s keep going. Hopefully Seonghwa is there or coming soon,” Mingi responds.</p><p>The two continue on their way, off to go to their meeting spot.</p><p>Said meeting spot can be found at the back of the palace, near the palace walls, right where the trees grow so tall they cast their shadows over the border. It’s far out and dark thanks to the plant life growing without human-made limits making it a great spot for them to meet up and get out. They found it in their first few days of being here, Mars once again being a very useful member of their team. With its location and the limited ways to get here, by the time guards and guards make it back here, the three of them will be long gone. All they have to do is scale the wall and they’re out of here.</p><p>Mingi and Yeosang rush to the spot, seeing that they are the only ones here.</p><p>“Seonghwa must still be trying to get them off of his tail,” Yeosang says, seeing that their eldest is nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Let’s hope he makes it here soon before our own chasers figure out the real way we took,” Mingi responds.</p><p>Because a fight is not what they need right now. While they’re always ready to fight if need be, they would most definitely prefer for the only physical thing they do during this escape to be running and climbing.</p><p>The two wait—admittedly a bit anxiously—for Seonghwa to arrive. They don’t know where he was in the palace so who knows if they were able to corner him when they first went to him. While they still have confidence that Seonghwa WILL make it out, they can’t help but worry a bit. Who knows what he had to do to get away from them.</p><p>Minutes go by with no sign of Seonghwa coming. Yeosang is tapping his foot like a madman and Mingi is pacing back and forth. They both have the urge to run back in there and try to find him but they know that would be a really stupid idea so they force themselves to stay put and wait. He’s going to come, they know he is. They just have to give it a bit more time.</p><p>This whole thing gives them unwanted flashbacks to when their home was destroyed and they were all separated. That feeling of waiting for the others to come, praying that they escaped the danger they were all running away from. Sure, Yeosang was the last one to make it back so he didn’t have to wait for the others but he sure did have a lot of anxiety wondering if he would make it to them. This escape now—though on a MUCH smaller scale and they recognize that—just remind them of those feelings.</p><p>But fortunately, the relief they felt seeing each other is still the same no matter what.</p><p>Yeosang and Mingi light up when they see a cloaked figure with glimmering silver hair run their way—a great bird flying above their heads. Seonghwa made it!</p><p>Happiness dies down a bit, though, when he gets closer.</p><p>He does not look good.</p><p>“Why do you look so pale?!” Yeosang says, rushing over to him.</p><p>Seonghwa forces a weak smile, his chest heaving and his steps a bit unsteady.</p><p>“Had to make them chase something else. Did projections to throw them off,” He says.</p><p>Mingi’s face scrunches up in confusion. “But there’s nothing in the palace for you to project them from. How did you…” his voice trails off as realization hits him. He and Yeosang look at Seonghwa as if he grew a second head. “But you said you couldn’t do that! Why would you force yourself!” He shouts.</p><p>Seonghwa gestures for him to lower his voice—not only so their position isn’t given away but also because his head is spinning and he swears he can see sound at this point.</p><p>“I’m fine. Let’s just get out of here. I grabbed your important items already so we’re good. Here,” he says, handing them both cloaks to put on. In his other hand is a bag with no doubt the stuff they gathered during their time here and San’s plushes that he gave them.</p><p>Like hell he’s fine—he looks on the verge of passing out. They can’t believe that he did something out of his limit—not for one projection but MULTIPLE—and still took the time to grab their items. If Hongjoong doesn’t kill him for this then they definitely will.</p><p>“Are you even well enough to climb?” Yeosang asks, putting on the given cloak.</p><p>Seonghwa nods, straightening up. He could have gone blind and still made sure he climbed that wall. They need to get out of here. </p><p>“Mars got us a rope,” he says, pointing to the bird who now sits on a tree branch—rope wrapped around the branch a few times and his talons keeping the rope to the branch securely. “Start climbing because my projections just faded away and they are sure to be after us again soon.”</p><p>Only because they need to get out of here, they don’t argue with him. They don’t think he’s well enough to climb but they can do nothing about that now.</p><p>“Mingi you go first. Seonghwa will go after you so we can help him if anything,” Yeosang says.</p><p>Seonghwa begins to shake his head, not liking the idea of one of his youngers being the last to get out but Yeosang isn’t having it.</p><p>“Nope, you get no say in this. This is for your own safety,” he says.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs, not having the energy to argue—though he doesn’t want to admit that. He gestures for Mingi to go ahead, a sign that he’ll cooperate this time. </p><p>With that, Mingi goes ahead, grabbing the rope and beginning his climb.</p><p>He scales the wall in an incredible time, the only thoughts in his mind being “get out of here” and “get Seonghwa out of here”. He grabs on to the branch when he reaches the top, pulling himself up and over the wall. Fortunately, all of them know how to climb and get down from a tree so this is the easy part.</p><p>“Go ahead, you’re next. By the time you get up there, he’ll be on the ground,” Yeosang says, pushing Seonghwa forward.</p><p>Seonghwa grabs the rope but gives one last look to Yeosang.</p><p>“You better be right behind me,” he says, worry showing its colors in his voice.</p><p>Yeosang puts a reassuring hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. The older worries too much about them sometimes, always risking himself for them. This time though, they’re the ones who will be looking out for him.</p><p>“I’ll be on the other side of that wall before you know it. Now get climbing,” he says.</p><p>Seonghwa hesitates, everything in him telling him to let Yeosang go first, but he knows stalling will do him no good. They have to keep moving.</p><p>So with the little energy he does have, he pulls himself up into a climb.</p><p>It’s difficult thanks to his head spinning, his vision beginning to shake, and his body having no energy. He pushes himself though, powering through it and climbing to the top. It feels like an eternity when his hands finally grab onto the branch. He weakly pulls himself over the wall, trying to keep a firm grip on the branch.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, his body just can’t go any further.</p><p>His eyes flutter close and, just like that, his body falls.</p><p>Mingi rushes forward and catches Seonghwa, landing on his knees with a bit of force but protecting Seonghwa’s neck from moving too forcefully. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far of a drop and Seonghwa was always one of the lighter ones out of them despite how much he eats so it wasn’t too much weight falling or being caught. He guesses it’s good that they’ve caught each other falling out of trees a few times in their lives—definitely came in handy just now.</p><p>Yeosang is over the wall and climbing down the tree amazingly fast, his body going full speed ahead the second he saw Seonghwa fall.</p><p>“You okay?” Yeosang asks, jumping down the small rest of the way, landing on his feet.</p><p>Mingi nods. “My knees hurt a bit but I’ll be good. We have to get him home, he’s warm,” he says.</p><p>Yeosang nods in agreement. They may be out of the palace but they aren’t safe just yet. They have to keep moving for their sake and for Seonghwa’s sake.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get going,” he says.</p><p>He takes Seonghwa out of Mingi’s arms so the younger can get up. Mingi stands with a wince, brushing off his knees. Shaking his legs a bit to move past the aching, he gives Yeosang a thumbs up, showing that he’s ready to go.</p><p>They pull up their hoods—Mingi pulling up Yeosang’s for him and then Seonghwa’s—so as to hide their faces while they’re still in proximity of the palace. As long as they stay on the back roads they should be fine but better safe than sorry.</p><p>Off they go—Yeosang carrying an unconscious Seonghwa in his arms while Mingi leads the way.</p><p>They stick to the shadows as they leave the area of the palace. Mars flies above them, keeping a look out for them. They make sure to avoid anywhere that guards would go to look and to move as quickly as they can. </p><p>When they are far enough away from the palace but not yet back in the bustle of the capital’s streets, they take a moment to stop, putting Seonghwa on Yeosang’s back—Mingi offering to carry him but Yeosang wanting Mingi to spare his knees. From there, they continue on.</p><p>Eventually, they make it back to familiar territory.</p><p>People going about their errands, kids running down the street, work animals being pulled along—they definitely made it far away from the palace. They can slow down a bit, not needing to rush as much now that they’re back among the people. They’ve roamed these streets enough to know their way back without too many people seeing them which means they’re home free.</p><p>Now, to actually make it home.</p><p>The two continue on, taking side streets and shortcuts to get back to the house they haven’t been in for almost a month. They pull down their hoods so as not to look suspicious to anyone as they travel—they need no complications. They keep their eyes open just in case but for the most part, their walk is undisturbed.</p><p>Finally, they see the house.</p><p>Both letting out a sigh of relief, they hurry over to it, needing to get inside before any nosy neighbors spot them.</p><p>Mingi knocks on the door.</p><p>In only a few seconds the door opens up, Hongjoong on the other side.</p><p>“Mingi?” He says in surprise. He looks behind him and sees Yeosang there as well and a clearly unconscious Seonghwa on his back. “What in the world happened? Come in, quick.”</p><p>Mingi and Yeosang walk in, Hongjoong quickly closing the door behind them.</p><p>“Guys, they’re back!” Hongjoong shouts.</p><p>Almost immediately, multiple sets of footsteps come racing to the family room, all four of them very confused at their sudden arrival.</p><p>“I thought you guys were there for another week? What happened?” Yunho asks.</p><p>“And what happened to Seonghwa?” San asks worriedly, pointing to the elder on Yeosang’s back.</p><p>Yeosang gently sets Seonghwa down with Hongjoong’s help—Hongjoong frowning when he feels how warm Seonghwa is.</p><p>“We don’t know how but somehow they found out that we weren’t supposed to be there. We had to make a sudden and quick escape,” Mingi explains.</p><p>“We weren’t with him but he said he made projections to throw them off of our trails—multiple of them by the sounds of it—with nothing to project them from. He passed out the second he was over the wall,” Yeosang says.</p><p>Hongjoong curses, giving the unconscious Seonghwa a look.</p><p>“Why must you always do this?” He says, shaking his head. Just wait until he’s awake, he’s getting the scolding of his life. Sighing, he turns to the others. “Let’s bring down his temperature and get him awake and then we can figure everything out. Our timetable changed a bit but we can work with this. This just gives us two weeks to prepare for our finale,” he says.</p><p>Everyone nods in agreement. It was unexpected but as always they will make the best of this.</p><p>“I’ll get started making food,” Wooyoung says, racing off before anyone else can say anything.</p><p>“I’ll get some cool water and a cloth,” Jongho says, heading off to the bathroom.</p><p>“We’ll help these two settle back in,” Yunho says, giving smiles to Mingi and Yeosang—San nodding in agreement.</p><p>Hongjoong smiles lightly. It’s sudden but it’s nice to see their family is all back together.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll get him to the bedroom. Hopefully he wakes up soon,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>He looks down to Seonghwa and—though he is mad at the older for pushing his limits AGAIN—gives him a small smile.</p><p>“You guys did good.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa opens his eyes slowly.</p><p>His head is still a bit heavy but it feels much better than it did earlier. His vision isn’t blurry anymore either so that’s great.</p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p>Seonghwa turns at the voice, a bit surprised to see Hongjoong there. It’s only now that his mind belatedly realizes that he’s in bed, a cool cloth on his head, feeling good to his hot skin.</p><p>He’s back. He’s with his brothers again.</p><p>“How long was I out for?” He asks, clearing his throat when the words come out weaker than expected.</p><p>Hongjoong shrugs. “Good question. They told me you passed out when you were climbing the wall and who knows how long it took you guys to get back here so I guess for a while. You’re an idiot, you know that?” He says.</p><p>Seonghwa winces. Ah, he should have known he wasn’t getting out of this one.</p><p>“So you’ve told me a few times. Are the boys okay?” He responds.</p><p>He’s surprised though when Hongjoong hits him in the arm—not hard but enough to get the point across.</p><p>“You’re the one who went unconscious and fell out of a tree after going past your limit once again and yet you’re asking about the two who carried you home? This is why the boys are reckless—they get this from you,” Hongjoong says, giving him a glare.</p><p>Just what is he going to do with Seonghwa? He’s so responsible sometimes but other times, he’s just as reckless as the rest of them. Yeah it’s been a while since Seonghwa passed out from using too much of his power but it’s still upsetting.</p><p>“A yes would have sufficed,” Seonghwa responds, rubbing his arm. </p><p>He sits up, removing the cloth from his head. An apologetic look comes to his face—something much different from when they usually have these types of discussions—secretly surprising Hongjoong. </p><p>“I don’t know if you’ll believe me but I wasn’t planning to push myself that far. I’m sorry,” he says.</p><p>Now that, Hongjoong wasn’t expecting. He had this whole lecture ready about how it was dangerous to do something like that, especially while they were trying to escape, and he was ready to let Seonghwa have it. He was not expecting an apology or for him to say that he <em> wasn’t </em> attempting to push himself so far.</p><p>That’s different.</p><p>“So what happened then?” He asks, unsure of how he ended up going so far if he didn’t intend to.</p><p>Seonghwa looks down— his eyes spacing out a bit as it replays in his mind.</p><p>“I overheard them saying they were going to send out guards to look for them and the idea of all of those people going after them just made me freak. It’s one thing to have four of them chase you. It’s quite another though when an entire palace is aiming to get you and potentially harm you. I just suddenly remembered all of their nightmares about being chased and being unable to escape from somewhere and I didn’t want to put them through that again. I needed something to be a distraction but everything I did previously wasn’t enough to distract all of them. Next thing I knew, I was giving them something to chase,” he explains.</p><p>They’re brave, they’re fighters, they’re killers—but that doesn’t mean they don’t have fear. They still have nightmares of that day. They still have their lingering issues because of that massacre. Hongjoong and Seonghwa know that better than anyone—seeing that they’re the ones who always held and comforted the others when their nightmares plagued them—which is why Seonghwa thought of Yeosang and Mingi first once he heard that order. He’d do anything to save them from having to relive those memories. His body just reacted before his mind. Though he’s sorry that he pushed himself to the point where he was dead weight, he doesn’t think he’ll ever feel bad for doing something to spare them from their own fear.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Seonghwa looks up at the call to see Hongjoong offering him a small, half smile.</p><p>“I understand. I get on you a lot about it but if I had your power, I probably would be doing worse than you, to be honest. I only get upset at you because I really hate to see you sick—we all do. But I really do understand why you did it this time. If that was me, I probably would have started fighting every person there was to make sure they got out so I get it. Still don’t like that you <em> did </em> do it but I do understand,” he says.</p><p>They’d all do crazy things for each other. Sure they yell at each other for doing it but at this point, it’s almost expected. He guesses he can’t be too mad. This time. He can’t be too mad <em> this time </em>.</p><p>Seonghwa returns the small smile in thanks. He truly is grateful to have these boys.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re off the hook though. The boys banned you from using your power for the next two weeks for anything but practice. They also said that you’re not allowed to leave the house but if you must leave, you have to go with one of them,” Hongjoong suddenly adds, causing Seonghwa to laugh.</p><p>He should have known he wasn’t getting let off easily. Leave it to his boys to try and give him a punishment.</p><p>“Ah, did they now?” He says with an amused smile.</p><p>“We did!” Six voices shout from behind the door, not even trying to hide that they are listening in.</p><p>Hongjoong points to the door, telling Seonghwa that he got his answer. Seonghwa’s smile only widens at the response. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll accept it this time. And before you—or our listening spies—start to worry, I promise to play it smart during practice. Can’t get sick before our big finale, now can I?” Seonghwa says.</p><p>Before Hongjoong can even respond though, a loud voice speaks up from behind the door.</p><p>“You can’t because Joong made us all really cool outfits for the—ow!”</p><p>“Stay quiet. What if he wanted to tell him that himself?”</p><p>“You didn’t have to hit me. I’m telling!”</p><p>Hongjoong sighs, shaking his head. He looks at Seonghwa with a tired expression.</p><p>“Do you see what you left me with? Do you see what I had to deal with while you were gone?” He says.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles, putting a sympathetic hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder.</p><p>“Jongho, don’t hit Wooyoung. Wooyoung, stop yelling if you’re going to listen to our conversation. Actually, why don’t all of you just come in,” Seonghwa says. It’s not like they’re exactly having a private conversation at this point anyway.</p><p>They don’t even have to be told twice, the door flying open and two bodies rushing towards the bed.</p><p>Yunho and San all but jump in the bed, trapping Seonghwa in a hug between the two of them.</p><p>“We missed you so much,” Yunho says, giving Seonghwa a big squeeze.</p><p>San nods in agreement before nuzzling his head into Seonghwa’s neck with a huff.</p><p>“Come home unconscious again and I’ll be the one giving you a lecture,” he says.</p><p>Yeosang, standing at the foot of the bed gives San a look at the comment.</p><p>“San, you’re just as soft for him as Hongjoong is—if not MORE. He’d open his eyes and you’d immediately forgive him,” he says, the others all agreeing immediately.</p><p>San gives them all glares at the betrayal. They could have at least pretended like he would have lasted longer.</p><p>“It’s alright Sannie, I know you’d try to keep a straight face with me. Don’t listen to them,” Seonghwa says in comfort, pinching San’s cheek affectionately.</p><p>San grins at the affection, only turning away for a second to stick his tongue out at Yeosang before turning back to Seonghwa happily.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles in content. He’s so happy to be with them again. He really missed them and all of their antics. Though their time at the palace gathering information came to an abrupt end, he thinks it’s only fitting that they’re back now rather than later. Now they really can incorporate the information they did get into their plan and make sure everything is perfect.</p><p>Soon, this little family of theirs is going to crush those two groups, and then <em> finally </em> they’ll have what they deserve. It’ll be the beginning of a very sweet revenge.</p><p>He looks over to Hongjoong, eyes gleaming in thought like the stars he so represents.</p><p>“So, what’s this about new outfits I hear?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this, everyone is wearing their MAMA outfits! For Mingi, you can make up your own dream outfit for him. For me, I know he definitely has a long trench coat on lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day has finally arrived.</p><p>The long-awaited competition to decide the heir to the throne.</p><p>Clear blue skies grace the day, not a single cloud in sight. The wind blows, rustling the plants in the courtyard. Though far from being the lovely summer heat, the temperature isn’t too cold. Cool enough to wear light furs, yes, but not enough to make the coming activity unbearable. It’s fitting for the day’s event.</p><p>The palace windows are all filled with servants, everyone waiting for the show to begin with bated breath. This has been the talk of the palace for the last two weeks, and after watching the two teams practice through hurried glimpses between stone pillars and doors, everyone is very excited to see what the two groups will pull out today. This is going to be a competition of unimaginable proportions.</p><p>Guards line the perimeter of the palace stationed at every possible place of entry, making those inside feel safe and assured that there will be no external disruptions. A few are also stationed inside, scattered about through the palace. The biggest group of them can be found near the courtyard itself, ten of them at the edge to watch over the competition and six of them in closer range of the king—for protective reasons of course. </p><p>With all of the preparations that went towards today along with the few extra precautions added later on in the process, today’s event is destined to go smoothly.</p><p>“Welcome Duke of Euterpe, Sangyeon; and Duke of Terpsichore, Chan. Today is a big day in your lives—the second biggest day after your coronation for one of you,” The King says with his ever-present royal smile. He straightens in his ceremonial robe, the rich material swaying with his movement. His crown glimmers and the long magnificent scepter in hand catches all eyes as he gestures, extending that gleaming grin to the boys competing for the throne.</p><p>Sangyeon and Chan stand before him in their best royal garb—their straight-backed stance and sharp eyes reaffirming to those watching that they were chosen as future heirs for a reason.</p><p>Sangyeon, dressed in the most ethereal of whites and golds, radiates a princely air as he shifts in the tailored coat he wears, made to present the imposing but eye-catching V of his frame. His team, in matching outfits, shares the same air of regality with their chins tilted upwards, eyes surveying their opponents beside them.</p><p>Chan, on the other side of the King, wears a striking sovereign red and midnight black fur coat, set atop his broad shoulders, ruffling with even the slightest breeze. He tilts his head to the side, letting his hair brush the fur of the coat, and casts a glance over to his own team. Said men match his fierce aura—red and black being their theme—returning the stare to their opponents with the intensity of warriors. Their very stances say that they are ready for any and everything that is thrown their way.</p><p>On both sides, each member, excluding the Dukes, holds their chosen weapon. The archers of each group, Felix and Jaehyun, are stationed in separate elevated platforms that give them an incredible vantage point. Standing behind stone walls that stop mid-torso, they survey both the King and their teammates below. Why were they told to come up here, they aren’t very sure but they guess they’ll find out soon enough.</p><p>“You both have been chosen for a reason—may you represent, not only your provinces, but this kingdom with honor. I know well that you have prepared earnestly for today and am certain that it will show in your performance,” The King says.</p><p>The two Dukes bow their heads respectfully in response. </p><p>They well know that their performance today will heavily reflect on their provinces and the very kingdom they have the prospect of leading in the future. They do not need to be reminded of the stakes here but as always, they go along with the King, allowing him to partake in his no doubt rehearsed dramatic introduction.</p><p>“Now, to the main event. I see you’ve come prepared for anything,” the King continues, almost amused in tone as he points to their weapons. </p><p>Chan’s brow rises briefly, but he maintains the serious look on his features. There truly is something wrong with their king.</p><p>“A true mark of a leader is to be ready for anything and have a plan for any circumstance. Without that, you could never truly lead your people.” Sangyeon and Chan both wonder how true that could be since their oh-so-wonderful king lacks both qualities but again, they’ll follow along. </p><p>The King carries on. “I’m certain either of you has the capability of doing just that.”</p><p>His gaze then turns serious and his tone lowers. All of the servants listen carefully to his next words, the guards even leaning in to hear him. He may be a wild card but that’s all the more reason to hang onto his words. You never know what he may say.</p><p>“Do not be misled, however. Though you have the chance to sit on that throne, it is not promised to either of you. You both may be qualified candidates but only one group here today will emerge from this contest victorious. Which leads to the moment you all have been waiting for. I will now tell you what your challenge for today will be.”</p><p>The King pauses for dramatic effect, causing everyone to want to roll their eyes. The two teams have been dying to know what he had planned for them for two months now. It was a bit of a challenge to prepare since they had no clue as to what to expect but they did what they had to. Once they find out what their challenge is, they’ll be able to put away all of the what-ifs and questions and truly dive into the spirit of the competition.</p><p>Seeing them all hanging on to his every word, just as he likes, the King finally continues. “Your challenge is—”</p><p>A loud bang makes the monarch jump, his sentence completely being forgotten. He quickly whips around to the source of the noise, everyone following his gaze.</p><p>Eight figures approach them, dark as the shadows but with a chill the shadows wish they could have. Each carries a weapon, and with one look behind them, you can see the unmoving bodies of guards that, once stationed at the gate, strewn across the floor.</p><p>Foolishly, one of the remaining guards rushes towards them from the palace, his weapon drawn. </p><p>A dagger slices through the air, burying itself in his thigh. San only glances at him once, listening to the agonizing scream, before swiftly launching another dagger at him. A direct hit. The guard’s screams cease as he collapses to the floor and falls still. </p><p>A wicked grin splits across Seonghwa’s face as he sees the onlooking servants scamper away from the windows at the sight of them. He throws his arms out in a grand gesture, cloak moving with a flourish, as the rays of the sun play across his skin and the cool air dances around him. “Ah, feels just like home,” he sighs.</p><p>The guards closest to the King hurry in front of him at the sudden appearance of the eight. The monarch doesn’t hesitate for a second to hide behind them—having no qualms in using them as shields.</p><p>Sangyeon and Chan step forward—their eyes briefly landing on the three spies that escaped those weeks ago—before turning their gaze to who seems to be their leader. They figured when no one tried to get in contact with the King about the competition, either their sabotager went into hiding or was planning something big. It seems the latter is upon them now.</p><p>“Who sent you?” Chan asks, voice traveling through the courtyard with power.</p><p>Hongjoong scoffs at the question.</p><p>He turns to Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi, gesturing towards the Duke. “I thought you three said that they were smart. How could his first statement possibly be so stupid?” He says.</p><p>Chan’s team members take more offense to the insult than their elder does, hands tightening around their weapons. Chan does better to control his expression, choosing to stare down the stranger instead.</p><p>“I asked you a question, rouge,” he says, force decorating his words.</p><p>Hongjoong meets the fierce stare head-on, not flinching in the slightest at its intensity. </p><p>Instead, he returns it.</p><p>“And I said you weren’t very smart for asking it. I did not know that there is a province here that dresses similarly to the way we do. But, since you so need a direct answer, I’ll give it to you,” he says.</p><p>The wind blows and a chill settles over the courtyard. He tilts his head up, his own aura of power radiating from him.</p><p>“We serve <b>no one</b>.”</p><p>Seonghwa turns in the blink of an eye, a flash of light shooting from his hand and destroying the flying arrow that was aiming for Hongjoong.</p><p>He looks up with that friendly smile he’s worn at this palace for weeks, eyes landing on Felix.</p><p>“Now now, Felix, it’s not polite to fire at someone while they're speaking. It’d do you well to remember your manners,” he says in a slightly scolding voice, waving his finger at the younger.</p><p>The display of power puts the Dukes on even higher alert. They were told that Seonghwa knocked their men out without having to throw a punch but they did not think of his power to also be something so...raw. That blast was pure energy, reminding them of the stars—as it should. Seeing him with cold silver hair and energy at his very fingertips, they know that they have to be on guard with him.</p><p>“It seems we are not the only one who likes to get straight to business. Well, I can appreciate that. Since you all treated the three of them so kindly, I will be nice just this once,” Hongjoong says. He holds his hand out, a symbol of mercy, as he smiles. “Stand down now and we will not bring you harm. This can go much easier if you allow us to take what’s ours without all of the trouble of fighting.”</p><p>His kindness is not received well, however.</p><p>The Dukes look them over in pure shock and disgust at the audacity these miscreants have.</p><p>“You dare to come here as if you rule over everything? You take us for children if you believe that we would just surrender to you. You and your men will pay for your treason so it would do <em> you </em> well to remember <em> your </em> manners,” Sangyeon says, using Seonghwa’s own words as he looks down on Hongjoong.</p><p>As if they would ever surrender to a group of no-good criminals. Do they think that they are weak fools? How idiotic of them—they will be promptly handled.</p><p>He was not expecting though for the other to chuckle—or for that matter, all of them to laugh.</p><p>The eight laugh, snickering like kids who had the funniest inside joke. Wooyoung repeats the word “treason”, causing them to laugh harder.</p><p>The two Dukes and their team watch on, admittedly becoming more annoyed with these criminals as the minutes go by. What in the world could possibly be so funny to them? Do they not take them seriously?</p><p>It’s Yeosang who pulls himself together enough, immediately picking up on the other side’s frustration and wanting to add to it.</p><p>“It is not treason if it isn’t your own kingdom. If you haven’t picked up by now, we aren’t from here,” he says.</p><p>Wooyoung, joining Yeosang in adding wood to the fire, mockingly bows in greeting to them. “Natives all the way from the Land of the Dead, if our clothes didn’t give it away. Children of Death if you will.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s laughter dies down into a cruel smirk. “And you know what they say,” he says. </p><p>Danger dances in his eyes as he raises one of his swords and points it at them. He looks past them, staring directly at the cowardly king who peers through the cracks of his human shield.</p><p>“Death surrenders to no one.”</p><p>The words send a charge through the air, telling the Dukes very well how this is about to go. They can’t let these villains get away with this.</p><p>“Guards,” Sangyeon orders. </p><p>The men turn to him, ready for whatever order he gives them.</p><p>“Take the King somewhere safe. We will handle these scoundrels,” he says.</p><p>They bow in response before not wasting another second to move. They surround the King, moving as quickly as they can to bring him back inside of the palace. </p><p>Hongjoong watches as they flee, shaking his head. Of course they were going to choose to do this the hard way. Well, at least no one can say that he didn’t give them the chance to make it out of this unharmed.</p><p>Now it’s time to get serious.</p><p>“San, go after them and handle His Royal Highness,” he says.</p><p>San nods, dashing off into the palace after the guards and the King—weapons ready for any and everything.</p><p>No command even has to be given on the other side, Juyeon and Hyunjin running off after him immediately, well knowing that they cannot only leave it to the guards to protect the King.</p><p>Before anyone else can think about running, a sharp sound breaks through the air—all eyes on the opposing side turning to the now seven at the sound. </p><p>Time is not even given to them to wonder what was that sound about.</p><p>A piercing screech rings out and a looming shadow suddenly appears overhead. In only a moment, a fearsomely massive bird dives out of the sky, landing on Seonghwa’s shoulder as a perch.</p><p>Not even a second later—the sight of the creature barely processing in the others’ minds—things suddenly begin to change. Feathers harden into scales. A compact body stretches and thins, losing its avian nature and becoming more reptilian. Two legs become four and its wings transform to be that of linking bones rather than of soft feathers, covered by the hardening scales. The creature bares its teeth at them as it wraps itself around Seonghwa’s neck.</p><p>“That’s impossible,” Chanhee whispers from his place behind Sangyeon—voicing the very thought everyone was thinking.</p><p>It couldn’t be. There’s no way possible that could be an actual dragon in front of them. Dragons are extinct. It just couldn’t be.</p><p>But Seonghwa just smirks in response. It’s always so nice to see others stare in awe of his Mars. It’s just so fitting.</p><p>He turns to his pet, scratching under its chin. “Take care of the archers for me before they become pests to us,” he says.</p><p>Mars lets out a sound of understanding before shooting off, back into the sky and heading to do his task.</p><p>Chan and Sangyeon’s eyes widen at the command, bodies almost shooting forward to go help their archers.</p><p>They don’t make it a step away from their spots though—a blast of energy hitting the ground only spaces away from their feet. Their attention immediately turns back to Seonghwa—the other holding a sword in one hand and sharp metal claws on his fingers on the other, both hands curling in readiness.</p><p>“Your fight is with me,” he says, a grin spreading across his face.</p><p>Sangyeon hardens his jaw as he takes in the sight of that chilling ear to ear smile in front of him. He tenses, expecting anything. Chan’s hands promptly curl into fists as he plants his feet firmly on the ground. His eyes narrow, his mind switching completely into that of battle.</p><p>So he wants a fight?</p><p>“Men,” Chan says, addressing both teams. Rivalry long forgotten, the two teams join as one, looking to their leaders for the one order they are waiting for. </p><p>Chan will gladly give it to him.</p><p>“Take them down.”</p><p>And so it begins.</p><p>Jacob charges forward, Chanhee right behind him, both rushing toward the first one closest to them. </p><p>Sword clashes against sai—Yunho blocking Jacob’s sword in one quick movement. His heels dig into the earth as he holds his ground against the force of the sword. He pushes back, putting distance between the two of them. The new distance doesn’t do much, however, as Chanhee dashes past Jacob, emeici dangerously spinning on his fingers. In the flash of a second, the right one stops—blade coming mere centimeters away from Yunho’s face.</p><p>Yunho quickly jumps out of the way, the blade narrowly missing his cheek.</p><p>He spins his sai, ready to pierce the hand so near to him. His focus is taken away though when he sees that sword swiping at him yet again. His whole movement changes from attacking to defense as he blocks the sword yet again at the last moment. From the corner of his eye, he sees Chanhee charging at him, aiming to stab him with his ever-spinning weapons. </p><p>Refusing to be kept on the defensive, he times it and aims a kick, hitting Chanhee square in the chest.</p><p>Chanhee goes stumbling back, giving Yunho needed space to twist around and lock his sai with the sword. He spins around and drives the sword into the ground—Jacob, holding his weapon tightly, going down with it. Before the other can take his sword out of the ground, Yunho swipes at his feet, knocking Jacob to the ground.</p><p>Raising his sai, he turns back to Chanhee with a smirk. He gestures for Chanhee to come and attack him again, this time ready for him.</p><p>“Give it your best shot.”</p><hr/><p>Jongho and Mingi stand back to back as five of them surround them. A look passes between them, their hands clenching around their weapons.</p><p>Time to knock some people down a peg.</p><p>Changmin and Younghoon charge at them, Changmin’s rapier on a straight course for Jongho and Younghoon’s glaive coming right for Mingi. With Haknyeon, Changbin, and Seungmin all on the side, ready to attack the second a single side step is taken, Mingi and Jongho are seemingly forced to stay in their place. The two ready themselves, feet planted firmly in the ground to defend themselves.</p><p>Things switch in an instant.</p><p>Jongho and Mingi switch places in a second, immediately attacking their surprised opponents. </p><p>Changmin quickly drops to the ground as the immense war hammer swings over his head, rolling out of the way. Mingi jumps over his body on the ground, rushing forward toward Changbin. The other, a bit caught off guard by the sudden straightforward attack, quickly gathers himself and charges at Mingi. </p><p>Axe meets hammer, Mingi holding back the axe from coming down on him with the pole of his hammer. He looks down at Changbin, pushing him back.</p><p>“Let’s see what you got, short stuff.”</p><p>Younghoon jumps out of the way of the axe threatening to take off his arm. It isn’t the best of moves, however, as Jongho brings his axe down right where Changmin is trying to get back to his feet. Changmin throws himself to the side, taking a tumble back to the ground as he narrowly mixes the axe head.</p><p>Jongho raises his axe to attack again. A burning sting suddenly shoots up his leg and he swears, hands loosening on the weapon before tightening so it doesn’t drop.</p><p>He turns around, immediately seeing the cause of the sting.</p><p>Seungmin brings back his whip, locking eyes with Jongho. Haknyeon next to him runs forward, hands tightly holding his longsword as he goes to attack. </p><p>Jongho clenches his jaw.</p><p>
  <em> ‘They’re going to regret not surrendering.’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>Wooyoung and Yeosang immediately take each other’s side, teaming up for this wild show. Four people are closing in on them which means it’s time to show them who they’re dealing with.</p><p>“Keep those daggers and that crossbow out of my way and I’ll handle the other two,” Yeosang says lowly, minutely gesturing towards Kevin and Jeongin. </p><p>He well knows that Kevin is a close-combat fighter so keeping him at a distance will give them the advantage. As for Jeongin, his clumsiness is bound to come into effect as he tries to dodge. All he has to do is keep Jisung and Sunwoo busy. Dodging Sunwoo’s rope dart will be tricky but that’s the fun in the fight.</p><p>“Not an issue. Let’s show them how it’s done,” Wooyoung responds.</p><p>Yeosang nods before running off, going straight for Sunwoo—targeting the long-range fighter first. Shooting past Yeosang, Wooyoung’s chain zips through the air, stopping Kevin from taking another step closer to him. It gives Yeosang just enough time to reach Sunwoo before the younger can even try to throw his dart, slicing his katar at him.</p><p>Sunwoo weaves out of its path, his dart clenched tightly in hand as he tries to find an opening to throw it. Yeosang quickly follows after him, determined to stay in close distance of him.</p><p>Well knowing that Sunwoo needs to get some distance, Jisung rushes forward, thrusting his spear at Yeosang. Yeosang blocks it with his blade, the sound of metal clashing echoing in the air.</p><p>“You’re going down, Yeosang—might as well give up,” Jisung says.</p><p>Yeosang gives a wry half smile in response.</p><p>“Try to have that confidence when you’re writhing in pain at my feet.”</p><p>Wooyoung whips his chain again, almost hitting Jeongin’s feet right as the other tries to take a shot. As long as those arrows don’t fly straight—or at all—this will be easy.</p><p>He swings his weapon, making Kevin once again stop his attempt of getting closer in order to move out of the way. </p><p>Kevin curses as he is stuck at a distance. Sunwoo can’t get away and he can’t get close—dammit. Maybe if he keeps that chain aiming for him, it’ll give Jeongin enough time to take aim. He has to try because if they stay at this distance, nothing will get done.</p><p>So he gets up and tries to get closer once again.</p><p>Wooyoung is smarter than that though. He smirks as he swings his chain in a sweeping motion, near hitting both Jeongin and Kevin.</p><p>“Be careful playing bait, you just might end up attracting the wrong thing.”</p><hr/><p>Hongjoong stares down the two in front of him, just waiting for them to come at him. He smirks as he sees Minho’s grip tighten slightly on his weapon. He’s heard about how brutal of a fighter that one can be, especially with his special double-bladed staff, and that makes this all the more exciting. He always did love a challenge.</p><p>Minho finally charges at him, staff expertly spinning in his hand. Hongjoong knows all of the twirling and spinning is meant to distract him so he keeps his eyes trained on Minho alone. There will be a second of clarity the moment Minho strikes so that’s all he has to wait for.</p><p>The staff stops spinning and, in the same movement, swings down in a slashing motion, aiming for Hongjoong’s chest.</p><p>Hongjoong blocks it with his swords in an X formation.</p><p>“Promise to make this interesting for me?” Hongjoong says in a falsely sweet tone.</p><p>Minho glares at him, hating that damn smugness. He can’t wait to see them all face the punishment of their arrogance.</p><p>“This will not go on long enough for you to enjoy it,” he retorts.</p><p>Hongjoong’s ears twitch as he hears light footfalls behind him. </p><p>He kicks Minho in his knee, causing the other to shout out a curse and move back. Hongjoong quickly turns around in the nick of time, using swords to forcefully guide Eric’s spear away from him—the gem-encrusted head slicing the air in front of his eyes. He high kicks at Eric’s hand, successfully getting the younger to loosen his hold on the weapon for a second, giving him enough time to kick the spear up and out and sending it flying to the ground.</p><p>“Go fetch your weapon kid—I’m not letting you off that easily,” Hongjoond says, giving Eric a firm kick in the stomach.</p><p>Eric goes skidding back, his lungs burning from the air that was kicked out of him. Damn this is going to be a really physical fight, he can tell.</p><p>Hongjoong turns his attention back to Minho who’s running straight at him. He smiles.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Now this is my type of fight.’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>Seonghwa stands tall in front of the two Dukes. He raises his clawed hand, a brilliant glow surrounding it, and smirks at them.</p><p>“I can see it in your eyes—you’ve never seen a power like mine before,” he says amusedly.</p><p>The Dukes stand on guard, knowing better than to play into his game.</p><p>It’s true, they haven’t ever seen a power like the one Seonghwa has before. It’s like raw energy but he can do more with it than just destroy—considering how he made their men fall asleep and that beast flying above that shouldn’t even exist. Who knows what he can do with that power. He’s strong, they’ll give him that. </p><p>But no matter what, they <b>will</b> take him down.</p><p>“It’s a disgrace for a gift to be wasted on such a vile person,” Sangyeon says, a scowl on his face.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles, covering his mouth slightly.</p><p>“Vile? Now that’s a new one. I must tell you, flattery won’t get you very far with me, Sangyeon, but do continue,” he responds.</p><p>Sangyeon and Chan look at him in disgust. They can’t believe this is the same person who treated their injuries and cared for their youngers. He’s a liar and a despicable person. They will make him pay for all of his terrible actions.</p><p>“You hold that sword, let’s see how well you wield it,” Chan says.</p><p>Beautiful red and orange light the air as flames burst to life in Chan’s hand. A gorgeous red-tinted sword appears in his grasp, heat radiating from it with a fierce promise.</p><p>Next to him, in a stunning flash, a sword made from pure light is formed in Sangyeon’s hand. It glimmers and shines, daring one to look into its make only to blind them.</p><p>Clearly, both Dukes wield powerful weapons.</p><p>In response, the sword in Seonghwa’s grasp just begins to glow, charging with the very energy he holds in his hands. He raises it, standing ready. His eyes spark, those stars coming to life in them once more.</p><p>“Let’s see who burns first.”</p><hr/><p>San rips his knife out of the dead guard as he runs, continuing on with his chase.</p><p>He puts the knife away and trades it for three throwing stars, each coated with poison.</p><p>“Don’t they know that moving targets are the ones who get struck in nature,” he says, shaking his head.</p><p>He launches each star, one by one, watching them cut through the air and hit their mark perfectly.</p><p>The guards go down like flies, bodies convulsing and foam pooling at their mouths. Their necks begin to turn the loveliest of blues and purples as the poison completely takes over their systems and shut their bodies down.</p><p>It’s always such a beautiful sight to see.</p><p>The King screams as he is brought down to only two guards protecting him. How is that one kid taking out all of his guards? Where are the others? Will someone save him? He doesn’t want to die. Especially not by the hands of some rouge kid.</p><p>Another guard falls right next to him, hitting the ground like a sack of flour. The King pushes himself to run faster, fearing that the next one to fall will be him. He has to get away. He has to reach a safe place.</p><p>The remaining guard next to him doesn’t even have the chance to look afraid, a wince taking his face right before he drops to his knees. The King doesn’t even spare him a glance, only focused on getting himself to safety.</p><p>A blade whizzes past him—his ear suddenly beginning to sting and a warm liquid strolling down it—and in a moment of complete panic, he throws himself into the nearest room.</p><p>San smirks as he sees the foolish King sign his own fate. He loves it when they make it easier for him. </p><p>He runs after him, entering the room.</p><p>His cruel laugh echoes as he sees the King frantically look for a way out—searching for another door perhaps but chose the wrong room.</p><p>“End of the road, Your Highness. Why don’t you make this easier for yourself and—”</p><p>San jumps out of the way, the sting of a blade crossing his cheek, causing him to stumble back for a second as a body flies past him.</p><p>He looks up to see Hyunjin standing protectively in front of the King, glaring at him.</p><p>Their staring contest doesn’t last long, however, San having to duck as a foot flies over his head with enough force to potentially knock him down.</p><p>He quickly straightens himself upright, pulling out two—non-poisoned as per orders—daggers and facing his new attacker.</p><p>Juyeon stands in front of the door, tonfas braced against his arms and eyes staring San down with a piercing intensity.</p><p>“Drop your weapons now or else,” Juyeon says.</p><p>San just gets in a ready position, daggers twirling in his hands. </p><p>As if he would let these two get in his way.</p><p>“Let’s dance.”</p><hr/><p>Jaehyun and Felix shoot again at the flying creature, both swearing under their breaths when it easily avoids their arrows. They’re not trained to fight a dragon—no one is! They don’t know how to knock that thing out of the sky. Small dragon or not, that beast is going to be a lot of trouble if they don’t take it out.</p><p>“Shield!” Jaehyun shouts.</p><p>Felix quickly drops down, lifting his shield and protecting his head. The sound of claws scraping against the metal ring in his ears and deep down inside, he fears to think about what would happen if he doesn’t block in time. That creature can pierce him clean through with those claws and he knows that will hurt like hell.</p><p>“You’re in the clear!”</p><p>Felix gets back up at the shout, indeed seeing that the dragon has gone high in the sky once more. It circles around in the air, not staying still long enough for Jaehyun to get a clear shot.</p><p>Down below, Felix watches as Chan and Sangyeon go head to head with Seonghwa, flashes of light, fire, and energy going off as swords also clash. From here, he can see the twisted smile on Seonghwa’s face as he attacks the two. That smile is so different from the warm, kind one he would always see as he would spend so much time talking to him. That smile on his face now is the real him—the person he was hiding behind all of those kind words and sweet personality. That person down there is the real Seonghwa.</p><p>Felix nocks another arrow onto his bow, taking aim at the dragon again.</p><p>They can’t let them win.</p><hr/><p>Yunho hisses as Jacob’s sword slices his sleeve and in turn, his arm.</p><p>He thrusts his sai forward, determined to either pierce him or make him stumble so he can catch him off guard and make eye contact. He’s going to get one of them eventually, he knows he will, he just has to catch them.</p><p>Jacob dodges it, stepping back and putting distance between the two again. Yuho immediately goes on the offensive, knowing that once there’s distance between him and Jacob, Chanhee will appear and try to stab him. He wants to gain the upper hand first.</p><p>It appears though that Chanhee has more up his sleeves than just those emeici.</p><p>A needle flies directly at Yunho’s body with impeccable accuracy.</p><p>Yunho deflects it with his sai, knocking it to the ground—suddenly very grateful for San and Yeosang constantly throwing things in the house and inadvertently teaching him how to spot these things. His attention immediately turns to Chanhee, the other rushing forward, emeici spinning once again.</p><p>Seeing Jacob charge at him from behind, Yunho knows he needs to get one of them down for a few seconds at the very least so he can deal with the other.</p><p>The second one of those needles stops spinning, Yunho makes his move.</p><p>He throws his right sai up in the air, noticing Chanhee’s eyes briefly following it. Yunho uses that change of focus and in that quick moment, he throws a punch, connecting with Chanhee’s jaw.</p><p>Chanhee stumbles back, stunned. Yunho spins around right as Jacob draws closer to him and kicks him directly in the chest, catching his sai as the other goes flying back. Jacob lands on the ground—rolling once, twice, three times—completely out of breath and dazed. He rests his head on the ground, trying to get the world to stop spinning.</p><p>Yunho turns back around, sai ready to go pierce Chanhee while Jacob is down. As quick as a breath though, he twists out of the way as yet another needle comes his way. Chanhee dashes to him—determined not to get distracted this time—emeici aimed directly for him, not even spinning this time to distract him.</p><p>Chanhee’s eyes widen as Yunho suddenly drops his weapon and grabs his hands, stopping the emeici needlepoints only centimeters away from his eyes.</p><p>“Got you,” Yunho says, a smile splitting on his face. He immediately stares into his eyes, waiting for that ever thrilling vision to come to him.</p><p>Black rims his sight as a picture comes through at long last. </p><p>No, pictures.</p><p>A large room with no door. A locked carriage unable to be unlocked. A body trapped in a corner. A maze with twists and turns everywhere you look.</p><p>Chanhee feels his stomach drop the moment they lock eyes, something crawling up his throat. His body freezes for a moment and his knees go weak. It doesn’t last long though, his mind snapping into gear and telling him to get the hell out of there.</p><p>Like a cornered animal, Chanhee wildly kicks at Yunho, hitting his hip with a good amount of force. The pain causes Yunho to let go of him, allowing Chanhee to quickly back away from him, his chest tightening with an unwanted emotion.</p><p>Jacob, having caught his breath only seconds prior and seeing Chanhee frozen there before the younger freed himself, raises his sword, ready to attack Yunho again. Chanhee quickly holds out his hand though, stopping him.</p><p>“Don’t—” he tries to shake his head clear to gather his words, “—don’t get close to him.”</p><p>Jacob looks at Chanhee in confusion, wondering what has gotten into the other. He doesn’t get the chance to ask though, his attention going back to their opponent as he sees Yunho straighten up, sai back in his hands.</p><p>Yunho raises his head to look at Chanhee, a knowing smirk resting on his face. He holds his arms out in an open grand gesture.</p><p>“Afraid of being trapped huh? What an interesting fear. I wonder if you’re the type to break down from fear or go wild and try to fight? Would you like to help me test it out?” He says.</p><p>Chanhee forces himself to block out the words. He can’t let him get in his head. He won’t go down like that.</p><p>He turns to Jacob, the other clearly seeing that something isn’t right.</p><p>“Trade with Changmin and make sure you tell him to not look into his eyes. I don’t know how this bastard did it but we won’t make the same mistake twice,” he says.</p><p>While they all are not immune to fear—no one truly is—Changmin is one of the better ones out of them when it comes to handling and controlling the unwanted emotion. His weapon may involve closer range but he could practically use his rapier with his eyes closed and can control his fear well. If anyone has a good chance of keeping himself grounded if that fiend looks into their eyes, it’s Changmin. </p><p>Jacob nods in understanding. He gives one last glare to Yunho before running off, racing over to Changmin’s fight.</p><p>Chanhee pulls out more of his throwing needles—not going to risk getting in close quarters anymore. He has to keep him busy until Changmin can come and back him up.</p><p>Yunho’s smirk widens seeing him stand alone.</p><p>“Switching partners won’t save you from your own fear,” he taunts.</p><p>Chanhee grounds his feet down, telling himself to get a hold of his emotions. That villain may know what his worst fear is but he won’t let him use that against him. He will fight through it.</p><p>“I don’t need to be saved. I just need to take you out.”</p><hr/><p>Yeosang’s blade misses Jisung by a hair’s breadth.</p><p>Jisung immediately goes on the offensive, bringing down his spear to try and pierce Yeosang’s shoulder. Yeosang twists out of the way though, the spearhead hitting nothing but air.</p><p>Yeosang immediately has to jump back, stepping to the side as that dart flies too close for comfort. He isn’t allowed to stay in one place though, the dart swinging his way again in one swift movement, causing him to move and duck so as to avoid it.</p><p>Dammit, Sunwoo got into a far enough distance to properly use his weapon. Alright then, the new plan—keep Jisung close enough so Sunwoo will hesitate to throw that dart.</p><p>He doesn’t even have the chance to try, however, because as soon as he’s straight up again, he sees Jisung rushing at him, clearly not wanting to give him even a second to gather himself.</p><p>Jisung tackles him to the ground, both of them tumbling from the force. Yeosang tries to stab Jisung on top of him but Jisung pins his arm with the katar down, leaving them both with only one free hand. Unfortunately for Yeosang, his free hand has no weapon while Jisung’s free hand has his spear.</p><p>Seeing that spear rise, ready to pin him to the ground, Yeosang’s body reacts in pure instinct. </p><p>He grabs the hand with the spear, fighting against the force to make sure it doesn’t come down on him. He then brings his knees up in between the little space between the two of them and plants his feet on Jisung’s body as well as he can.</p><p>With one fluid motion, he pushes up and over, kicking Jisung off of him and over his head.</p><p>Jisung goes rolling on the ground, eventually skidding to a stop.</p><p>Kevin, still being kept at a distance thanks to Wooyoung’s swinging chain whip, turns his attention away from his opponent and runs over to Jisung.</p><p>“You okay?” He says, helping Jisung up.</p><p>Jisung nods, rubbing his head a bit as the spinning takes a few seconds to stop.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. He’s stronger than he looks and it’s like he knows my every move,” he responds.</p><p>He gestures over to Yeosang who is now trying to get back in close quarters with Sunwoo in order to attack. He doesn’t know how Yeosang can predict him so easily but they need to find a way around it or else this won’t go well.</p><p>“He’s had a lot of time to watch us practice so he has the advantage in this duo. I say we switch it up. I’ll go handle Yeosang since I can fight him up close and you go do something about his friend’s chain. We get that out of the way and we’ll turn the tables in this fight,” Kevin says.</p><p>Even if he has watched them for a while, maybe if someone gets up and close with him, it’ll give him a stumble. Daggers are more personal than a katar—Kevin is sure he can find a way to trip him up.</p><p>“I’m on it,” Jisung says.</p><p>The two nod and run off, taking each other’s opponents.</p><p>Jeongin tries once again to shoot another arrow. He clenches his jaw in frustration when he can’t get a clear enough aim due to that stupid chain coming at him, almost hitting his crossbow. He can’t fire randomly or else he may hit someone on his side. But he also can’t try to be like Kevin or Jisung and charge at the other because, though there’s a chance his opponent isn’t good in close quarters either, he doesn’t have a weapon to fight up close—unless he plans on stabbing him with an easily broken arrow. They’re stuck at this distance away from each other and unfortunately, he’s not the one with the advantage.</p><p>“To your left.”</p><p>Jisung races past Jeongin, their eyes meeting briefly and Jisung’s plan instantly being conveyed to him. He nods and takes aim again, Jisung rushing forward.</p><p>Wooyoung, seeing that he has a new person to fight, whips his chain, aiming for Jisung’s legs.</p><p>Jisung has other plans though.</p><p>The moment the chain gets close enough, he jumps over its cold bite. Before Wooyoung can bring back the weapons to hit him while he’s up, Jisung comes down, driving his spear into one of its links.</p><p>A loud snapping sound echoes as the chain snaps in two.</p><p>Wooyoung stares in shock at his broken chain. That can’t be. No one has ever broken his chain. No one—</p><p>He screams out in pain as an arrow lands in his shoulder. </p><p>Yeosang turns around at the scream, eyes wide when he sees Wooyoung’s broken chain and a now bloody arrow lodged in Wooyoung’s shoulder. The moment of distraction is all Kevin needed.</p><p>He sweeps at Yeosang’s feet, causing Yeosang to fall and hit the floor with a thump. Yeosang quickly rolls away before one of those daggers enters his leg.</p><p>Damn he doesn’t have time for this. He has to get over to Wooyoung who is unarmed and injured. He has to cover his back.</p><p>Wooyoung bares his teeth in anger as he sees Jisung running at him again and Jeongin nock another arrow. He won’t go down like this.</p><p>“STOP!”</p><p>The shouted word hits Jisung and he screams, falling to his knees as it rings painfully in his head.</p><p>Wooyoung turns his attention to Jeongin, eyes burning in anger.</p><p>“Fire the arrow at him,” Wooyoung orders, pointing at Jisung.</p><p>Jeongin’s breath hitches as his mind repeats the order over and over, pushing him to do as he’s told. How is that possible? What did that guy do? Why do the words feel like his own thoughts? What the hell is going on?</p><p>“I said fire the arrow!” Wooyoung shouts.</p><p>Jeongin screams as his arm automatically shifts its aim and points at Jisung.</p><p>“Jisung, move!”</p><p>The arrow is shot seconds after, going straight for Jisung.</p><p>The older throws himself out of the way, the arrow landing itself in the ground. He quickly scrambles to his feet though he hesitates to run to attack, afraid of hearing that voice in his head again.</p><p>Yeosang, having gotten away from Kevin, runs over to Wooyoung’s side, seeing both Jeongin and Jisung hesitate to attack.</p><p>“You can hang in there?” Yeosang says to him under his breath.</p><p>“I’m going to drive them crazy for breaking my chain,” Wooyoung responds.</p><p>Yeosang looks at the four all standing together once again, each of them on high alert thanks to that show Wooyoung just gave them. They all have that determination in their eyes that one way or another they will find a way to end this fight.</p><p>He guesses he and Wooyoung just have to beat them to it.</p><hr/><p>Mingi rips his hammer out of the ground.</p><p>“You two are fast on your feet,” he says to Changbin and Changmin, bouncing the weapon slightly on his shoulder.</p><p>“Or maybe you’re just slow, big guy,” Changbin responds, carefully watching Mingi’s every move.</p><p>Mingi chuckles at the response. You know, despite them being enemies, he’s pretty fun. Something tells him that Wooyoung would get along well with this one.</p><p>“Could be. But I think you guys should know by now, looks can be deceiving,” he says.</p><p>He charges, running straight for Changmin this time. He swings his hammer, wind breaking crisply from the force and speed at which he swings it.</p><p>Changmin dodges the weapon, rolling forward in the same movement and thrusting his rapier forward towards Mingi’s torso. Mingi curves his back, moving out of the way of the blade, the rapier snagging his clothes for a second. Changmin tosses his sword to his other hand and drives his free hand up, hitting Mingi right in the nose.</p><p>Mingi swears, his nose feeling like it’s about to bleed from that force. He stumbles back slightly but catches himself, determined not to get caught off guard.</p><p>Before Changmin can take a step closer or further, Mingi frees one of his hands and grabs Changmin by the wrist. He yanks him up and then flings him down to the ground—Changmin letting out a groan.</p><p>Behind him, he hears the sound of running. He ducks, quickly grabbing his hammer with both hands as Changbin’s axe flies past him. Changbin drops to one knee, letting the momentum bring him around, and tries to hit Mingi from the low angle.</p><p>The axe doesn’t reach its target though, Mingi turning around and bringing down his hammer, blocking it completely. Mingi pushes against the axe with all his might, sending an unstable Changbin skidding back.</p><p>Changmin, still on the ground but back to his senses, takes advantage of his position, pushing himself up a bit and swinging his leg, aiming a kick at Mingi’s knees. Mingi legs buckle and give out from under him, landing on his knees with a thump. He doesn’t stay still for long though, forcefully ramming his shoulder into Changmin next to him before the other can get up and sending him back.</p><p>A blur of movement catches Mingi’s eyes and he looks up to see Changbin bringing down his axe.</p><p>Using the same move Changmin did only seconds prior, he pushes himself up and swings his leg, hitting Changbin directly in the knees. Changbin falls down with a grunt, axe head lodging itself into the ground.</p><p>Mingi quickly jumps to his feet, bringing his hammer up. Before anything else can be done, he swings it down, ramming the axe further into the ground. He turns, ready to bring his hammer down on Changbin’s leg to make sure the other stays down.</p><p>He lets out a shout of pain when a stinging slash catches him in the shoulder blade.</p><p>He turns around, swinging his hammer despite the pain, only hitting air as Jacob slides out of the way.</p><p>Jacob runs over to Changmin, keeping his blade pointed at Mingi.</p><p>“Chanhee needs you. I don’t know how but his opponent just looked into his eyes and was somehow able to tell what he’s afraid of. You back him up and I’ll help deal with this guy. Just don’t look into his eyes,” he says.</p><p>Changmin nods in understanding and doesn’t waste another second, getting to his feet and running over to Chanhee.</p><p>Jacob turns his complete focus to Mingi, the latter not looking very happy.</p><p>Time to try to bring down another giant.</p><hr/><p>Jongho brings down his axe on Younghoon’s glaive.</p><p>The weapon snaps in half, Younghoon going backward from the sudden lack of tension.</p><p>“You bold enough to try and fight without a weapon?” Jongho says, kicking away the broken glaive.</p><p>“He doesn’t have to be!”</p><p>Jongho turns, blocking Hakneyon’s sword with the pole of his axe at the last second. Grounding his feet, he pushes the other away from him.</p><p>He doesn’t even get the chance to take a step to attack.</p><p>A burning sting takes over his hand, his grip tightening harshly around his weapon and his teeth clench as he bites back the pain. He glances over to Seungmin and that Godforsaken whip. He’s going to choke him with that damn whip if it hits him one more time, he swears.</p><p>“Let’s see how confident you are up close, huh,” he mumbles under his breath.</p><p>He rushes at Seungmin, closing in before Haknyeon can catch up to him to try and stop him. Seungmin cracks his whip again, trying to trip up his steps, but Jongho moves out of the way without slowing down.</p><p>He’s in Seungmin’s close space, bringing down his axe before Seungmin can even realize it.</p><p>Younghoon tackles the younger out of the way, Jongho’s axe hitting the ground Seungmin was once standing at only mere seconds after.</p><p>The two roll to a stop.</p><p>“You alright there, kid?” Younghoon asks him.</p><p>Up ahead, Haknyeon is once again engaging Jongho in combat, keeping him from attacking them for now and allowing them to catch their breaths.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t know if I will be if he gets that close again—we’d need swords to stop that axe up close,” Seungmin says.</p><p>Otherwise, a close fight will quite literally be their downfall.</p><p>“Or we just need to get it out of his hands. You keep aiming for his hands, we’ll make sure he doesn’t get close,” Younghoon replies.</p><p>They push themselves to their feet, shaking off any aches.</p><p>“How are you going to do that with no weapon?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>Younghoon gives a small smile and raises the broken pole of his glaive.</p><p>“Anything is a weapon if you know how to make it work,” he says.</p><p>And in a situation like this, they have no choice but to make it work. Or else they’ll really be in some trouble.</p><p>“Come on, let’s take him down.”</p><hr/><p>Hongjoong blocks each and every hit from Minho that comes his way.</p><p>“Aww did I make you angry?” He laughs as his sword deflects another swing from that staff.</p><p>Minho scowls, swinging his leg in an attempt to hit Hongjoong in the side. Hongjoong just jumps back, grinning at the other to taunt him.</p><p>“Have to do better than that if you want to hit me,” he says.</p><p>Minho huffs. This one is <b>really</b> annoying. He wants nothing but to shut him up and take him down.</p><p>Hopefully, if he takes down their leader, the others will fall as well. That is as long as Seonghwa doesn’t step up and take charge. He doesn’t know how much was truth and how much was a lie but if Seonghwa was telling the truth about being the eldest then he doesn’t doubt that he has some pull over this group too. But even if that’s the case, Chan and Sangyeon can handle him. They will be defeated one way or another—he just has to do his part.</p><p>Eric finally pulls his spear out of the ground and joins Minho’s side.</p><p>“Let’s see if he can dodge us both,” Eric says.</p><p>Minho nods in agreement, readying his staff. Time to see how well he really is with those double swords.</p><p>They charge at Hongjoong at the same time.</p><p>Hongjoong’s fingers curl around his swords in anticipation. He’s going to break their pride so nicely.</p><p>At the same time, Minho and Eric thrust their weapons forward, Minho aiming high and Eric aiming low. Hongjoong jumps back out of their paths, staying light on his feet as they quickly close the distance again.</p><p>He swipes away their weapons with his swords in different directions. Using the opening, he rushes forward and knees Minho in the stomach. Turning on his heels, he jabs Eric straight in the jaw with his elbow.</p><p>The two stagger back, Eric clenching his jaw and Minho holding an arm to his stomach. </p><p>Eric is the first to shake the pain, fixing his jaw slightly before rushing forward at Hongjoong again. He swipes at the other, Hongjoong blocking it with his own weapon. Eric acts quicker than Hongjoong this time, beating him to the counterattack and stomping on his foot as hard as he can.</p><p>Hongjoong shouts in pain, mentally cursing the kid out.</p><p>Eric uses the moment of distraction to return the favor and kicks Hongjoong’s hand, knocking one of his swords out of his hand. Not letting Hongjoong even have the chance to try and grab his fallen weapon, Eric kicks it away from them.</p><p>Hongjoong growls, thrusting forward his sword in attempt to pierce him for that. Eric jumps back in the nick of time though, saving himself from a close call.</p><p>Minho, having shaken off the pain, rejoins the fight, taking his place next to Eric.</p><p>“Good job, now let’s get him down,” he says.</p><p>The two of them nod before once again charging at Hongjoong together.</p><p>Watching them both closely, Hongjoong stands ready. He times it, waiting for the exact moment he needs. Closer. Closer. Closer.</p><p>Now.</p><p>He shoots forward, dropping his remaining sword and running straight at them, catching them off guard slightly. He reaches out and grabs their poles of both of their weapons in mid-movement.</p><p>“Seonghwa’s not the only one with a natural gift,” he says, a dark smile spreading across his face.</p><p>The two weapons begin to turn to dust in his grasp.</p><p>Minho and Eric let go with a surprised shout, shooting back in shock. </p><p>What the hell?! Two of them with an ability? He can turn things into dust with just his touch? That’s not good at all. That changes this a lot. Fighting him hand-to-hand may be too dangerous. All it would take is one touch and they’d…</p><p>No, this isn’t good at all.</p><p>“We need a plan, Euterpe,” Minho says under his breath to Eric.</p><p>He knows how to figure out how to turn a fight to his advantage—he’d be a terrible warrior if he didn’t—but this requires a different lens of planning. Planning the team of Euterpe are known for excelling in. Because one thing’s for sure, they cannot rush into this headfirst.</p><p>“On it. Just stay at a distance from him now until I figure something out,” Eric responds. </p><p>Time to turn this into a game of cat and mouse.</p><p>And unfortunately, they are the mice.</p><hr/><p>“I’m running out of arrows, Jaehyun,” Felix shouts over.</p><p>The dragon easily avoids another set of arrows aimed at it and both archers know that it’s only a matter of time before it dives down at one of them again. They can’t keep this up forever—they’re bound to run out of arrows. And it looks like that time is coming soon.</p><p>“We leave these towers and that thing follows us. We have to knock it out or find a way to escape it,” Jaehyun shouts back, nocking another arrow.</p><p>He’s also running low on arrows but if he starts to stress about that now, he could lose focus—and that’s the last thing he needs with a dragon in the air. He has to keep fighting and he’ll figure it out as he goes.</p><p>“CODE 24!”</p><p>Jaehyun immediately takes his eyes off of the sky at the shout and scans the ground for who said his signal.</p><p>“24!”</p><p>His eyes land on Eric at the second shout.</p><p>The younger and his fighting partner, Minho, are both unarmed and are definitely trying not to get caught. He sees Eric making the signal with his hands as he jumps out of the way of the sword.</p><p>He quickly changes targets, locking his aim in only seconds. Pulling back his bowstring he takes a breath and lets it fly.</p><p>A shout rings through the air as his arrow lands in their leader’s arm.</p><p>A different sound immediately follows after it though. One that they heard right before this dragon started attacking them.</p><p>“Shield!”</p><p>Jaehyun quickly drops down, raising his shield at the warning. But instead of the scraping of claws scratching his shield filling the air like before, the loud sound comes from him—screaming out when he feels his metal shield heat up significantly.</p><p>“The beast breathes fire! Of course it does!” Felix's stressed shout echoes.</p><p>Jaehyun’s hands sting but he knows that that shield burning him and feeling that actual fire would be two different types of pain. He can handle this one.</p><p>“You’re in the clear!”</p><p>Jaehyun drops the shield without hesitation, his hands greatly appreciating no longer holding that hot thing.</p><p>“Something tells me, Seonghwa does not like us getting involved in the fight below,” Jaehyun says to Felix, shaking his hands.</p><p>“As if the claws weren’t enough. You know, if this wasn’t to hurt us, this could have been cool,” Felix replies.</p><p>Jaehyun gives a half chuckle-half snort, picking up his bow once again. His hands sting but he can’t stop now.</p><p>They have to take out that dragon.</p><p>“Yeah, if.”</p><hr/><p>Seonghwa shoots another blast of energy, counteracting Sangyeon’s attack of light.</p><p>“You may call down light from the luminaries but don’t forget the Sun is a star as well,” Seonghwa says, hands glowing bright and ready to fire at any moment.</p><p>“Stars fall, Seonghwa. You will be no different,” Sangyeon responds.</p><p>Chan rushes towards Seonghwa, burning sword replaced with a spear, its head just as red as the fire it was made from. </p><p>Seonghwa moves out of the way, not taking a second longer to put distance between them. Close combat is his strong suit but he knows Chan would beat him if he leaves it to a physical fight. He needs that Duke to stay at a distance as much as possible.</p><p>“I’ve had my fall already. This time, we <b> <em>will</em> </b> rise,” he says.</p><p>He fires at Chan’s feet, dust rising in the air from the blast. Using the dust as a screen, he dashes forward. With one smooth motion, he lands a kick right in Chan’s side with his heel, dragging his leg and sending the Duke skidding.</p><p>Sangyeon immediately goes on the offensive, shooting pure light at Seonghwa again.</p><p>Light as a feather on his feet, he dodges each shot, running towards the Duke with his claws ready to slice the other.</p><p>A body suddenly rams into him and he goes flying back, hitting the ground and tumbling a bit. He stops himself, driving his sword into the ground. He looks up to see Chan seeming as if he was never hit and he curses that man’s fast recovery time.</p><p>“Let’s see you get up quickly from this, <em> Your Grace </em>.”</p><p>He digs his clawed hand into the ground. Like lightning stretching across the sky, energy travels through the ground, branching out towards them.</p><p>The ground explodes right under them, soil and rocks flying up in the air. Chan and Sangyeon throw themselves out of the way, going in opposite directions—both of them narrowly missing that attack. The impact still shakes them both though, neither getting back to their feet right away.</p><p>Seonghwa clicks his teeth in annoyance seeing that he missed but accepts it for now. He needs to give himself a minute away from using his power so he should go back to physical attacks while they’re out of it. At least with Sangyeon, he has a better chance of winning a close combat fight.</p><p>He pushes himself to his feet, ripping his sword out of the ground. Once again, he runs towards Sangyeon, and this time he will reach his target.</p><p>Sangyeon lifts his head up when he sees a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye and sees Seonghwa closing in on him. He doesn’t even have a second to get up—instead, choosing to drop down and turn to his back, freeing his hands.</p><p>His sword of light appears at the exact moment Seonghwa’s sword swings down on him.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls back his foot to kick Sangyeon in the rib cage but the Duke quickly rolls away, Seonghwa’s sword hitting the ground and his foot hitting air. Sangyeon jumps to his feet, facing the other, now ready to make this a fairer fight.</p><p>“You keep targeting me because you know you are no warrior,” Sangyeon says.</p><p>Seonghwa thrusts his sword forward, Sangyeon blocking it once again.</p><p>“You’re right, I’m not a warrior,” he says, trying again to stab him.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, he turns on his heels, raising his sword and stopping Chan’s spear from going any further.</p><p>“They call me a witch.”</p><p>He pushes Chan away and backs up. The two Dukes stand in front of him, weapons pointed out towards him, ready to attack.</p><p>Something needs to change in this fight.</p><p>“Hongjoong!” He calls out, not taking his eyes off of the Dukes as they stand in this standstill.</p><p>The young leader—not too far away from Seonghwa’s own fight—turns at the call, making a sound of acknowledgment in response.</p><p>“Go on ahead! Things are about to get...expansive,” he says, his eyes sparking as he stares at the fire-created spear and light made sword.</p><p>It’s going to turn into a real battle of powers which means it will not be very safe for the others to be out here. He doesn’t want them to get caught in the crossfire.</p><p>Hongjoong nods, catching the elder’s quick side glance toward him. It’s time to join San and take this fight inside.</p><p>He turns to Jongho, the younger in a fierce battle against one of the sword wielders.</p><p>“You know what to do, Jongho!” He shouts, giving him the signal.</p><p>All of their members immediately put distance between them and the people they're fighting, well knowing what is to come.</p><p>Before a single person can question it, Jongho takes a deep breath and screams.</p><p>Their opponents all cover their ears in pain as the piercing sound cuts through the air. The six, though feeling the ringing too, are more used to Jongho’s scream so it doesn’t bother them as much.</p><p>The distraction does them well, allowing Hongjoong and the others to run away, heading into the palace and leaving Seonghwa as the only one of them out there. They know their opponents will follow them soon so this is just for the head start.</p><p>Once they’re inside, the painful sound stops ringing out in the courtyard. Chan is one of the first to gather his bearings again, shaking his head clear. When he sees the relatively empty courtyard, he turns to their men.</p><p>“They went into the palace, protect the King and don’t let them escape!” He shouts.</p><p>The others try to shake off the pain in their ears and the ringing in their head at the order. They can’t let them get away.</p><p>So off they run, chasing after the six.</p><p>Chan and Sangyeon turn their attention back to Seonghwa, the latter staring at them with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s just us now, so let’s make this interesting,” he says.</p><p>Chan scowls, tired of his games.</p><p>“Do you all have gifts?” He asks in irritation but also internal worry. Their men are fighters but that doesn’t make it any less dangerous.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles in amusement.</p><p>“Yes, you can say that. Our leader and I are the only two with natural gifts but when you have a power as strong as mine, you can break the rules a little bit,” he says, gesturing to the direction where the others ran off to.</p><p>Sangyeon’s eyes widen slightly in disbelief at the statement.</p><p>“Impossible. You <em> gave </em> them abilities?” He says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods, a smug smile coming to his face.</p><p>“Why of course I did. I told you, I had my fall already. We all did. I just evened the battlefield a bit, that’s all,” he responds.</p><p>Sangyeon and Chan stare at him in incredulity. They’ve never heard of anyone giving another person a gift. Stories of transferring gifts that were already in the family are known but to completely just give someone one? That should be impossible. There should be no way for that to happen.</p><p>Seeing their shock makes satisfaction run deep in Seonghwa. Now that’s what he likes to see. They should be in awe of his power. He’s worked so hard to develop it and train it, it should be feared after everything they’ve been through.</p><p>He puts a hand to his chest, bowing his head slightly.</p><p>“They say I was blessed by the stars and it used to be such a cute story to be told. It’s a shame though that no one remembers that the heavens are unpredictable. They chose my power—what I can and can’t do—and allowed me to be this strong.”</p><p>His small smile widens into a sharp grin, raising his head and meeting their guarded gaze.</p><p>“Now it’s time to show you what fate has done.”</p><hr/><p>A smile breaks out on San’s face as another one of his daggers knicks Hyunjin’s skin.</p><p>Hyunjin steps back with a growl, glancing over at Juyeon. Juyeon’s hands are tightly gripped around his tonfas, traces of anger showing through his otherwise controlled expression. San is clearly toying with them—that smug smile telling them that he views this as some sort of game.</p><p>“Are you not tired yet? Wasting all of this energy and for what reason? To protect a spineless, daft king?” San says, glancing over to the King who is pitifully curled up in the corner.</p><p>“Watch your mouth, you wretch,” Hyunjin snaps.</p><p>San rolls his eyes in response. Warriors and their blinding loyalty—so annoying. He’d say their overly good morals but it’s long been proven that soldiers lack those when it comes down to it so this must be a matter of loyalty. To think, they’re fighting to protect a king who wouldn’t even bat an eye in grief if they died protecting him. Goodness, this kingdom is backward.</p><p>“Insults, insults—I was only asking a question. This could be so much easier if you just stand down and let me—”</p><p>His sentence stops short as Hyunjin launches one of his own daggers at him—one that he threw earlier and didn’t get the chance to pick up.</p><p>The blade stops right in front of his face, resting between his two fingers. He moves it out of his line of sight, watching blankly as Hyunjin charges at him.</p><p>Hyunjin swings his swords in a hard arc, aiming to shut San’s smugness up for good. Metal clashes against metal as San holds back the sword with two daggers, eyes not even blinking at the attack.</p><p>“You should stick to swords, you know. Your form was terrible,” San says, shaking his head. </p><p>He moves his daggers, quickly ducking out of the way as Hyunjin’s swords hit stone. In one swift movement, he throws one of the daggers at Juyeon, the blade slicing through the air with killer precision.</p><p>With a swing of his tonfa, Juyeon smacks the flying dagger out of the air. Ignoring the—admittedly pitiful—cries of the king but determined to keep San as far away from him as possible, he shoots forward.</p><p>It almost becomes a blur watching those two.</p><p>Limb here, dagger there—the two engage in fast and relentless battle, neither slowing down in the slightest. Punches fly, kicks are dodged, and weapons have their near misses. With each hit received, another one is given, both sides receiving their fair share which will without a doubt leave bruises.</p><p>San blocks another punch aimed for his face, his jaw and cheek already hurting from what he is sure are soon to be dark marks. Before he can return the attack though, his attention is caught by a movement to the side of him.</p><p>Hyunjin is trying to free the loose fold of the King’s robe that got snagged and entangled in the midst of his cowering and hiding.</p><p>San scowls, upset that he allowed himself to get caught up in one thing only. He kicks Juyeon in the knees hard, sending the other down and allowing him to turn his complete focus to the current problem.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere,” he growls, throwing two stars in the blink of an eye.</p><p>One lands in the King’s leg, causing the monarch to scream out in pain. The King falls back down, not being able to run anywhere with that star in his leg. The other star lands in the back of Hyunjin’s hand, his right sword dropping out of his hand instantly.</p><p>Hyunjin shouts out a curse as he rips out the star. He has to keep going. He has to knock that scoundrel out before this gets any worse.</p><p>So ignoring the killer pain in his hand, he runs at San again, his singular sword in his hand ready to cut to slice that snake.</p><p>The blade comes at San faster and more determined than before. </p><p>San takes in a breath and jumps over Hyunjin’s sword. He places his foot on the wall next to him, thrusting a dagger into a crack between the large stone slabs to hold himself up. He quickly kicks out with his other foot, catching Hyunjin directly in his chest. </p><p>Juyeon watches Hyunjin fly back, a strangled sound escaping his lips. He looks back and sees San dislodging his dagger, pushing himself off of the wall and leap towards him. He hurriedly gets to his feet to try and protect himself from the oncoming hit. His hands don’t come up quick enough though, San landing a bone-cracking punch straight to his nose.</p><p>He hits the floor, grabbing his bloody nose, trying to fight through the pain.</p><p>San lands on his knee, chest heaving a bit. He needs to speed this up now—this is going on for too long now.</p><p>Hyunjin gets back up on his feet, tightly clenching his sword with his one good hand—and he is not happy in the slightest. This rogue is proving to be a serious nuisance.</p><p>San lets another set of three daggers fall into his hand and launches them at Hyunjin with considerable force. Hyunjin twists out of the way, hearing them whiz through the air. They land into the wall with a thump.</p><p>“How many goddamned daggers do you have,” Hyunjin snarls, whipping back around to face San.</p><p>He stops short, eyes widening when the other is no longer where he once was.</p><p>Instead, he’s standing right next to the King, one of Hyunjin’s own swords pressed against the monarch’s neck.</p><p>“Just enough to stall you,” he says, smirk back on his face.</p><p>Both Hyunjin and Juyeon freeze in their places, their eyes clearly conveying that they are trying to think of something to do.</p><p>San shakes his head, pressing the sword closer to the King’s neck.</p><p>“Make one move and I’ll take his head off. Put down your weapons now,” he says.</p><p>The two glance over to each other, wondering if they should, but when they hear the Royal shout out in pain, they don’t hesitate another second. They both drop their weapons, raising their hands to show that they won’t try anything.</p><p>San smiles. “Good boys,” he says, the words rolling off of his tongue tauntingly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking this.” </p><p>He yanks the King’s scepter out of his hand. He looks it over, taking in every exquisite detail on it. It’s a bit bright for Seonghwa’s style but he has to admit, the elder would look really nice with it. He guesses then he shouldn’t keep him waiting for it much longer.</p><p>“Come on, Kingy, we have to give this to someone and then you’re going to have a nice conversation with my leader. Behave and you may survive,” he says.</p><p>He looks back up to the two he was fighting—both glaring at him—and winks. He laughs when he sees their faces heat up in anger and with that, he leaves the room, pulling the King with him.</p><p>He’s no fool though. He knows they’ll be after him again once they figure out a way to safely get the king away from him. He has to move quickly.</p><p>Going to the nearest window, he gives a sharp whistle, holding the scepter out.</p><p>In less than a minute, he is greeted by the ever magnificent Mars.</p><p>“You know what to do,” he says as Mars takes the scepter from him.</p><p>Mars makes a sound in response that can be deciphered as one of understanding before giving a powerful flap of his wings, zooming off.</p><hr/><p>Seonghwa grunts as he rolls to a stop.</p><p>He shakes his head, brushing the dirt off as he looks up. Well, at least he knows what can happen when their energies collide directly—it explodes. Nice to know, he won’t be doing it again.</p><p>Chan stands tall as Sangyeon behind him tries to regain his senses from that explosion. Prickles dance on his fingertips, another weapon just waiting to be created at any second. He stares Seonghwa down, not letting down his guard. They need to get him down and keep him down.</p><p>Before anyone can do anything though, a loud shout rings out.</p><p>“SANGYEON, THE SCEPTER!”</p><p>Both Sangyeon and Seonghwa snap their heads up to the sky at Jaehyun’s shout.</p><p>A wicked smile takes over Seonghwa’s face as he sees his Mars with the item he’s been waiting for all of this time. Finally! With that scepter in his hands, he’ll be able to end this in no time.</p><p>Sangyeon, on the other hand, does not feel anywhere near glee. Immediately, he sees the outline of that beast, that dragon, flying over the towers where both Jaehyun and Felix have been trapped in due to the creature—both archers shooting at it in an attempt to slow it down. He can’t see it clearly but he does see something in its claws, something Jaehyun is certainly trying to knock out.</p><p>The King’s scepter.</p><p>Sangyeon’s face pales slightly as the pieces immediately connect in his mind.</p><p>“Chan! He can’t get that scepter!” He says, scrambling to his feet.</p><p>Chan looks at him slightly confused but with one glance over to where Seonghwa is already running over to his creature, he knows that something isn’t right at all.</p><p>Sangyeon hurriedly shoots a blast of light at Seonghwa, trying to stop him. It hits Seonghwa in the hip, the younger shouting out in pain. Seonghwa turns around, returning the shot. He will not let anything get in his way. He’s waited too long for this—he will not let them take this away from him.</p><p>Sangyeon moves out of the way, light surrounding his hands. He looks over to Chan, urgency in his eyes.</p><p>“The royal scepter is made to handle power—power like mine and his. It controls it perfectly. If he gets that in his hands, he’ll be able to use it as a guide and we will be in a lot of trouble. He can’t get it no matter what,” Sangyeon says, firing another shot at Seonghwa before the other can try to run again.</p><p>Chan snaps his head up to the dragon as it all clicks in his head. No, they really can’t let him get that scepter. He’s been a hell of a challenge now with his regular control; the last thing any of them needs is him having <em> better </em> control of his power—PERFECT control.</p><p>“As long as that dragon is in the air, we won’t be able to keep him down long enough to make sure he doesn’t get it. Who knows what tricks it can do—we need to knock it out of the sky once and for all,” Chan says.</p><p>Because if they leave it up to chance then it’ll really be a risky game. And they cannot afford to take careless risks.</p><p>He and Sangyeon look at each other, nodding their head in silent agreement. They know what they have to do.</p><p>“On the ground!” Chan orders, turning to Felix and Jaehyun.</p><p>The two archers, in mid-attack with the dragon, follow the order immediately, letting the beast go and finally making their way down from the towers.</p><p>Seeing Mars free from their attacks, Seonghwa turns his full attention back to his pet. He doesn’t know what they’re planning but he will get to Mars before they can do anything to stop him.</p><p>The two Dukes do not miss Seonghwa getting back up to his feet and they both know they can’t waste a second more.</p><p>Sangyeon clasps his hands together, light swirling in the air above him. Pulling his hand back, a bow made of pure, golden light forms perfectly in his hands. An arrow as bright as the bow itself nocks itself, ready and waiting to be fired.</p><p>Chan, next to him, lets a great fire rage on his hands. In its burning glory, a beautiful bow and arrow appears—the arrow itself burning hotter than any fire. Flames wave off of the spectacular weapon, bending to his command.</p><p>In one simultaneous breath, they fire.</p><p>Light and fire fly through the air with greater speed and force than any regular arrow could ever accomplish. They illuminate the sky in a mesmerizing glow, equally as beautiful as they are deadly.</p><p><em> Exceedingly </em> beautiful.</p><p>The arrows pierce Mars straight through the chest.</p><p>A horrible sound—the mixture of a roar and a screech—comes out of the creature’s mouth, loud enough to make Jongho’s scream sound like a whisper. The scepter falls out of its claws in its pain, hurtling to the ground. Only seconds after, its own body begins to fall out of the sky.</p><p>Mars hits the ground like a rock.</p><p>“NO!” Seonghwa screams in horror.</p><p>He rushes over to the spot, heart caught in his throat. He practically slides on the ground in his haste to reach Mars.</p><p>His heart stops at the sight.</p><p>Mars’ normally smooth and perfect underbelly is marred and blackened, the flesh seeming as if it was burning from the inside out. Any blood that could have come out was completely burned up in the entrance and exit of the arrows. Once bright and piercing green eyes are now dull, lacking the spark he loved so much to see.</p><p>Seonghwa lifts Mars into his arms and holds him close, power rushing forward, trying to heal his pet.</p><p>“No no no, Mars! Please move! Please please do something!” He begs, choking back tears that threaten to overtake him. He tries everything in his power to heal him, thinks of every possible way to reverse this, and pleads to everything he can think of.</p><p>But his pleading goes unanswered.</p><p>His beloved dragon’s usually warm and comforting body goes cold in his arms and Seonghwa is left to face the truth.</p><p>No plea, no power, no act of desperation—nothing in this world can bring back the dead.</p><p>And his Mars is dead.</p><p>A heart-wrenching scream rips through Seonghwa’s throat as it hits him. His Mars. The creature he created from his own power and life. His most loved treasure. His baby is gone. Mars is gone and there is nothing he can do about it.</p><p>The temperature suddenly drops drastically.</p><p>What was once a bearable chilly temperature instantaneously turns into a feeling colder than ice. The clear sky begins to darken, clouds appearing out of thin air, and in only a matter of seconds, it’s almost as dark as night. The wind picks up its speed, knocking around anything that is not secured in its place.</p><p>Seonghwa’s shoulders begin to tremor. The glow on his hands grows brighter and brighter—stronger than they’ve ever been before. His silver hair gleams as it is blown about by the wind. His jaw clenches so tightly that his teeth could break from the pressure. The grass beneath him begins to darken and die, the energy radiating from him killing it.</p><p>He slowly pushes himself to his feet, his arms visibly shaking as he holds Mars’ dead body. He turns around, head still down and looking at Mars but body facing the two Dukes.</p><p>Sangyeon and Chan feel trepidation crawl up in them as they see the drastic change around them. The cold painfully bites their skin and the wind does nothing to help. The darkened sky sets them on edge. And the air? The air feels...dead.</p><p>Seonghwa finally raises his head and the Dukes both take a faltering step back in reaction. </p><p>His eyes glow brightly, nothing but cold, unadulterated rage lying in them. They could make Death himself feel fear.</p><p>They’ve angered him. They’ve angered him greatly.</p><p>Both hastily call weapons to their hands, knowing that whatever fighting they were doing before will be child’s play compared to what is to come any moment now. Things are about to get very serious and very dangerous.</p><p>A low and rough sound comes from Seonghwa’s throat and his face twists into a snarl. The rage fully consumes him like it has never done before in his entire life and he willingly gives into it.</p><p>“You will <b>pay for this.</b>”</p><hr/><p>The guys finally run into San.</p><p>“There you are. Need a hand with that?” Hongjoong says, pointing at the now unconscious King San is dragging with a knowing smile.</p><p>San huffs, absolutely done with this stupid Royal.</p><p>“Please. He wouldn’t stop screaming and squirming. If you want to talk to him, you’re going to have to wait a few hours because I couldn’t take it anymore,” he responds.</p><p>He had too many things to focus on to be dealing with a coward king. He needed to keep moving and that man was making it difficult for him. He’s never been so happy to see someone go unconscious.</p><p>“Jongho, Yeosang, grab him and let’s get going. Mingi, lead the way to the throne room. We have a throne to claim. We can deal with our little friends there,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>He knows their thirteen chasers aren’t too far behind—their makeshift barricade can only hold them back for so long after all—so they should keep it moving. It’s time to end this already and properly claim what’s theirs.</p><p>“I locked the two after me in a room so they’ll be in there for a bit,” San says, snickering as he recalls their angry pounding. </p><p>“Ah, I raised you so right. Now come on,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>San grins in response before handing over the nuisance king to Jongho and Yeosang. The two lift him up and each wrap one of his arms around their shoulders, supporting his weight. </p><p>Mingi takes the front and begins to lead the way.</p><p>They waste no time, rushing down the halls. No one dares to get in their way, every palace worker and servant either staying in their hiding places or quickly moving out of their paths to go hide. Any guard unfortunate enough to be in their path is immediately knocked out—not even having a chance to think about doing anything. They don’t let anything stop or slow them down.</p><p>Finally, they reach their final destination.</p><p>Hongjoong pushes the grand doors open, a big, sharp grin taking his face.</p><p>“The throne,” he says, eagerness coloring his voice.</p><p>There it is. That glorious throne and symbol of power in this worthless kingdom. After all of this time, they’re at the moment they’ve been waiting for.</p><p>“Only a bit longer and this entire kingdom will be ours,” Hongjoong says, grandly gesturing to the room as they walk in.</p><p>Yeosang and Jongho drop the King off to the side—having little use for him while he’s unconscious—before regrouping with the others. They all turn to Hongjoong, waiting to see where they go from here.</p><p>“Those guys will be here soon enough. I know a few of us are nursing some painful injuries and Woo lost his weapon so use your ability as much as possible—minus Jongho, of course. Take them down any way you have to but don’t kill them. They need to witness our victory—every last moment of it,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>They all nod in understanding. Their injuries definitely do hurt but this will be done in only a little longer. They’ve dealt with worse injuries, they can hold on long enough to secure their win once and for all.</p><p>“You good enough to handle a sword?” San says to Wooyoung, holding out the sword he stole from Hyunjin.</p><p>Wooyoung laughs, taking it. </p><p>“Even if both my shoulders were good, I’m never up for using a sword,” he half-jokes. Swords really aren’t his thing but at this point why not? Better than fighting with one good arm and he’s already not the best with up-close fighting. He should at the very least get a few cuts in along with using his ability.</p><p>San chuckles in response. “Good thing you got us then. Time to fight your battles like we always do,” he says.</p><p>Though it’s meant to tease Wooyoung—the younger sticking out his tongue at the comment—it holds a deeper meaning for them all. They all have each other’s backs in this no matter what. They’re doing this together and they <em> will </em> win.</p><p>The sound of racing footsteps alert all of them, snapping them out of their conversation, and they get in ready positions.</p><p>“Here we go boys,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>Like a flood of water, their opponents rush into the room—Juyeon and Hyunjin now with the group again, making the two Dukes and the archers the only ones missing from the group. </p><p>The lot of them are bruised and injured just like the seven and some of them are missing weapons. Their only clear advantage is their numbers but they’ve seen that that doesn’t automatically mean it’ll go in their favor. Every move counts and every risk could potentially be a mistake—they can’t afford to mess up. This is it.</p><p>The two sides are locked in a tense staring contest. The air is like a taut string, unmoving and unbudging.</p><p>And then it snaps.</p><p>Red, white, and black collide, becoming a chaotically mixed pool of colors. Weapons clash with grunts and roars thrown around. Bodies are tossed around thanks to harsh kicks and well-executed moves, many of them hitting the ground multiple times. Some of them drop the weapons, going for a straight hand-to-hand fight, seeing if that will make any difference in this wildness. Screams fill the room when another painful injury is received—swords and axes leaving cuts, knives and arrows lodging themselves into flesh, and the blunt back of poles leaving tender bruises. Blood coats knuckles, blades, skin, and mouths as things become more intense.</p><p>It’s clear both sides are fighting for the endgame, time being something they no longer have—or, truly, what they want to waste. With the significantly much smaller fighting space and the urgency/determination for the respective sides, the brawl is more ferocious. No punches are pulled and no amateur mistakes are made. This fight is vicious and seemingly endless.</p><p>Things change slightly though, throwing the seven into a little loop.</p><p>Jaehyun and Felix suddenly run into the room, the two archers being seen up close for the first time during this entire fight.</p><p>But the scepter is in Felix’s hand.</p><p>San harshly elbows his opponent back before turning to Felix with a glare.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have that!” He angrily shouts. He knows he gave that to Seonghwa, there should be no way that they have it with them now.</p><p>They all know Seonghwa wouldn’t let that scepter go that easily—not with how much he wanted it. For them to be here—far away from the courtyard—with that scepter in hand means that something didn’t go right or they found a way to out-power him for even a brief moment. </p><p>The seven’s gaze darken at the thought. </p><p>Just what did they do to get that scepter away from him?</p><p>“Bring them to their knees,” Hongjoong orders.</p><p>And just like that, the chaos escalates.</p><p>Jaehyun joins the fray, the better of the two in fighting up close—since they aren’t able to use their bows in this smaller space—while Felix plays a game of keep-away with the scepter as he is charged at every now and then. </p><p>Though it’s only two more people in this brawl, it makes a hell of a difference. Maybe it’s because the seven are more on edge not knowing what happened with their eldest as to why he doesn’t have the scepter. Or maybe it’s because Jaehyun and Felix brought in this different sense of gravity when they ran in. Either way, something about this fight completely changed and the end is near desperately wanted by both sides.</p><p>Jacob tries to bring his sword down into Hongjoong’s body, Hongjoong’s own sword being the only thing keeping it from slicing him. The two are in a brutal lock, Hongjoong’s body pressed against the wall and Jacob using all of his might to try and overpower him.</p><p>“Tell your men to stand down,” Jacob says through gritted teeth.</p><p>Hongjoong bares his teeth with a rough sound rumbling from his throat.</p><p>“We’ll die before we surrender to anyone,” he snaps.</p><p>Jacob pushes down harder. “That can be arranged, rogue.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s arms shake—his injured one screaming out in pain as he puts so much strain on it and his good arm holding most of the pressure. His shoulders ache, his nails are digging into his palms, his lungs are burning, and his teeth are grinding into each other. He’s struggling, he knows he is, but like hell he’d give up or tell the others to. They will always keep fighting.</p><p><b> <em>Always</em> </b>.</p><p>“Drop your weapons.”</p><p>The dangerously cold voice captures everyone’s attention and on pure instinct, they all turn around.</p><p>Everything stops.</p><p>Standing in the doorway is Seonghwa, a chilling aura radiating from him—eyes sparking, silver hair wild and glimmering, and hands glowing menacingly. Around his neck lies a disturbingly still dragon, its eyes closed and its form limply hanging around him.</p><p>And in those glowing hands of his is none other than Sangyeon and Chan, both Dukes bloodied and unconscious.</p><p>The seventeen members all stare with wide eyes in shock at the sight of their leaders. Their breaths stop and, for some of them, so do their hearts for a moment.</p><p>What did he do to them?</p><p>Seonghwa pulls both Dukes in front of him, taking hold of them by their clothes with one hand while the other hand glows in front of them threateningly.</p><p>“Drop your weapons now,” he repeats, emphasizing the order.</p><p>Though heard, the order is not followed, all of them much too shocked to even think about listening. Their bodies want to charge forward and somehow save their leaders from his grasp. They want to fight and make him pay for doing this but at the same time, that aura around him makes them want to stay far away from him. </p><p>This...this isn’t right. It isn’t supposed to be this way. How did he defeat both of them? That couldn’t be possible. This isn’t how it goes—Sangyeon and Chan have never been defeated when they fight side by side. He couldn’t have defeated them both single-handedly. That’s just not possible.</p><p>Seonghwa scowls seeing not a single one of them move to follow his order. </p><p>Just as it did outside, the temperature begins to drop and the feeling around them becomes darker. The air goes still.</p><p>No, dead.</p><p>“I do not recommend you testing my patience. I owe both of them gruesome deaths for killing my precious pet—consider it a great act of kindness that I am giving you the chance to save their lives. So, for the last time, drop your weapons or else I <b>will</b> kill them,” Seonghwa says.</p><p>His own seven all feel a mixture of dread and pain fill them at the words.</p><p>Seonghwa loved Mars more than anything. Mars was family. They know that beneath all of that rage, the elder is torn to pieces over the loss of his beloved pet. It hurts them greatly to hear that Mars was killed so for Seonghwa to actually <em> see </em> them kill the dragon, they know he is destroyed and they feel so terrible for him. </p><p>But they’re also in their own bit of hesitance. They have never seen Seonghwa <em> this </em> mad before. Seonghwa rarely gets mad in general, him having one of the longest patience out of them. Yes, the few times he does get mad is a bit scary—but this? This is a whole new level. They have never seen him enraged before. They have never seen his power this intense before. Not even Hongjoong has seen this from him and he has seen Seonghwa at his worst. Or should he say what was his worst because this bypasses it by far.</p><p>This isn’t good.</p><p>At the threat—and clear display of power—the teams of Euterpe and Terpsichore drop their weapons, not wanting to test his words. Not when he has that look in his eye that says he’s more than serious and perfectly willing to carry it out.</p><p>Seonghwa nods at the action, satisfied that they finally listened.</p><p>His gaze turns to Felix and the younger feels his blood freeze right then and there.</p><p>“Now, give me the scepter, Felix,” he says, holding out his hand.</p><p>Felix’s hand trembles around said item at the order. On their way here Jaehyun explained to him why it was important that Seonghwa doesn’t get this scepter. He explained why they have to keep this as far away from him as possible and Felix definitely understood it. He knows that he shouldn’t hand it over to him but with Chan’s and Sangyeon’s lives in his hands, what is he supposed to do?</p><p>“I don’t want to repeat myself. You do as you’re told and I will spare them both. You cannot save the kingdom from our wrath but you can save your leaders—your family. Make a smart choice and <b>don’t</b> force my hand,” Seonghwa says, his tone not as deadly as before but still with a dangerous trim to it. It’s clear that he’s trying to bite back the anger a bit but that does not mean he is feeling any more merciful.</p><p>Felix drops his head in defeat, knowing that there is no way around it.</p><p>He slowly walks over to Seonghwa, keeping his gaze turned away from the others so as not to see their expressions as he gives it to him. His steps feel heavy and his soul feels shattered. They lost, it’s all over. They lost the fight. They lost the kingdom.</p><p>But he will not let them lose their friends.</p><p>He places the scepter in Seonghwa’s hand.</p><p>Seonghwa wraps his fingers around the cool metal, immediately feeling a change. The energy that was jumping around on his hands—almost too much for him to manage himself—mellows out. But in no way does it weaken. No, it’s the same amount but it’s...controlled.</p><p>The scepter glows in his hold before it changes before their very eyes.</p><p>The cool golden metal of the staff turns a smooth black. The decorative crown on the top opens up like a flower blooming, its beautiful, sparkling silver parts twisting around each other and curling upward resembling the shape of a crescent moon. The gems embedded in it turn blood red, standing out gorgeously against the two metals and tying it all together marvelously.</p><p>It’s perfect for him.</p><p>Seonghwa looks over it in awe. His power changed its appearance. It’s actually his. It’s completely his.</p><p>He looks up, turning his attention to his boys for the first time since he’s entered this room. He sees them all staring at him, slight uncertainty in their eyes but also amazement fighting its way through.</p><p>They know. </p><p>They know that after so long, they’re here. The moment they’ve been planning for all of this time. They did it.</p><p>He raises the scepter—his scepter—and points to the throne up ahead.</p><p>“It’s time we take our deserved places,” he says.</p><p>The six boys turn to Hongjoong, looking at him to do what he does best and take the lead. It’s only fitting that their two eldest—the two who brought them together and have always done so much for them—lead them to the end of this crazy finale.</p><p>Hongjoong lifts his head up, his mind coming down from all of the racing thoughts and slowly leaving him with only one. </p><p>He turns to the throne and begins to walk to it—the others following his lead. With each step he takes, a triumphant pride rises in him, pushing away any feeling that was picking at him. A small smirk appears on his face, only widening the closer he gets.</p><p>He stops in front of it, turning back around and looking at Seonghwa. The elder nods and lets go of the two in his hand without a care. He walks over, his black cape trailing him majestically. He takes his place with the others, right by Hongjoong’s side. With all of them together, Hongjoong ends this old story and creates a new beginning.</p><p>At long last, he sits down on the throne.</p><p>His eyes look over the men that so valiantly fought against, taking in every last look of defeat on their faces and in their eyes. His victorious smirk looks down on them, the sight of their loss being extremely satisfying to him.</p><p>He opens his arms wide, smirk turning into a smile as he addresses his brothers, saying the most gratifying words they’ll ever hear.</p><p>“We won.”</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looks up at the stars, exhaling peacefully.</p><p>“Feel at home yet?”</p><p>The elder looks down, turning at the voice. </p><p>Hongjoong steps out onto the balcony, joining Seonghwa in this late-night stargazing as they have done together so many times before.</p><p>“Wherever has the seven of you is home for me—no need to adjust,” Seonghwa responds, offering a small smile.</p><p>Hongjoong laughs gently, nudging Seonghwa for saying such clichéd words. Seonghwa chuckles as well, knowing that reaction was coming.</p><p>“The boys are all spending a night in my room, you know. They wanted you to join,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head fondly at the thought, already imagining the type of chaos that will lead to.</p><p>“We finally have a place to more than comfortably house all eight of us and yet we’re still sharing rooms—quite funny don’t you think? Not even a palace is big enough for us, huh?” He replies jokingly.</p><p>Hongjoong smiles, well knowing what the other means. Sure, the boys do spend more nights sleeping in their own rooms now but there are still a lot of times when at least one person finds themself with a visitor for the night. They complain but every last one of them knows that they don’t mind in the slightest.</p><p>“Well what did you expect trying to get Wooyoung and San to sleep in rooms by themselves? And don’t get me started on poor Mingi being afraid of everything that moves when he’s by himself—we’ll all be sharing rooms until the day we die,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>“Shame. I was almost getting used to not having the blankets pulled off of me at night,” Seonghwa says.</p><p>The two of them laugh softly but warmly. They don’t know what they’re going to do with those boys but honestly, they wouldn’t change a single thing.</p><p>Their laughter dies down and they fall into a comfortable silence. Seonghwa has gone back to looking up at the stars and Hongjoong just stands next to him, looking down over the kingdom they now rule. From here, he can see the guards on duty—each and every one of them knowing better than to try anything. The eight of them have their grip on this palace—this kingdom—no one will be able to change that.</p><p>They stay in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company like always. Though it is actually their first time doing this little night sitting since they’ve entered this kingdom, it feels just like all of the other times—proving that they’ve known each other for much too long to ever feel uncomfortable with the other. No matter what or where, in the end, it’s just the two of them and the night sky.</p><p>And when it’s the two of them, they can be more open.</p><p>“Hey, Hwa,” Hongjoong calls.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn’t look down from the sky but hums in response, signaling for him to continue.</p><p>Hongjoong looks up and turns his gaze to Seonghwa, a slight frown coming to his face.</p><p>“I know you’ve told us that you’re alright but it’s okay to tell us how you feel. We know how much Mars meant to you—you can lean on us. We want to help you,” he says.</p><p>They’ve all been dancing around the subject of Seonghwa’s late pet, knowing that the heartache is still fresh to the elder and not wanting to make things worse. But none of them miss how sometimes Seonghwa would reach for his shoulder only to remember there’s no one there to pet or when he looks to the sky as if waiting for something only to be disappointed. They know he’s hurting and they just want to help and support him. But they can’t do that if he’s always pretending that he is perfectly fine. Truly, it’s such a Seonghwa thing to do—play fine so as not to “bother” any of them—but they’ve never let him continue on with that before and they don’t plan on starting.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs, knowing that it was coming. He lets his head fall down and his shoulders slump slightly as he leans on the rail of the balcony.</p><p>“I miss him, Joong, I really do. I created him—he was part of me—it only makes sense why this hurts so much. But truthfully, I don’t want you guys to worry, not because I don’t want to bother you, but because I want to come to accept it. We were fighting a war and something must always be lost in war—whether you win or lose. Though it tears me apart inside, I rather my loss be Mars than it be one of you seven,” he says, finally opening up a bit.</p><p>He doesn’t think that there is a way to explain what he felt and how he feels about all of this. Mars was literally connected to him—he felt Mars’ pain when those arrows shot him out of the sky. He’s had Mars since he was nineteen, of course he would be devastated over it all. But when he thinks about what he could have lost that day—all the times they had a weapon much too close to something vital—he finds himself in greater pain over that than what he did lose. It rips his heart into pieces but he is willing to accept that what happened was the better of two evils.</p><p>“Our first war wasn’t even our own but one we were roped into by this kingdom and the one further down. We lost our naïveté to what the world’s really like and our childish innocence then. We almost lost each other—<em>should have</em> lost each other, if you and I weren’t so damn stubborn in defying death. Our second war we won but it had its setbacks—from Yeosang facing the truth about his parents to me losing Mars. We have one more war to go, Hongjoong. One more kingdom to ruin for what they did, not only to us, but to the innocent people who were killed in that massacre. People like Yeosang’s grandparents who actually tried to do good for us. I’m afraid to know what we’ll lose then,” Seonghwa says.</p><p>Hongjoong puts a comforting hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze in support.</p><p>“I can’t say we won’t lose anything but I can say that no matter what, we will always support and protect each other. We didn’t let them kill us when we were teens and we’re sure as hell not going to let them kill us now. We’ll figure it out, I know we will, so don’t stress yourself out too much. We rule an entire kingdom—eight boys, a group of neglected kids and orphans—I think we’ve come far enough to let ourselves enjoy this before we head into another battle. We’re alive, Seonghwa. We played a game against death and won. What else can we do but laugh at its failure?” He says.</p><p>Seonghwa feels himself chuckle at the familiar words. He was what, sixteen when Hongjoong last told him those words? It seems like they’re great words to hear after they’ve gone through hell and back.</p><p>“Make sure it can never succeed, of course,” he replies softly, his heart feeling a bit lighter.</p><p>Though the other isn’t looking at him, Hongjoong gives him a small smile.</p><p>“I think we’re doing a pretty good job in trying to keep it away. Now come on, I’m sure the boys have destroyed my room by now,” he says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods, a gentle smile gracing his features as well. He thinks he can let go of his consuming and depressing thoughts, if only for tonight. Hongjoong’s right—they rule an entire kingdom, he should begin to enjoy himself.</p><p>“It’s a good thing they chose your room for tonight and not mine. You have less stuff to break in there,” he replies, pushing himself up.</p><p>Hongjoong makes a fake sound in offense in protest before shoving Seonghwa and running away with a laugh.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head, laughing to himself at Hongjoong’s playfulness. He gives one last look to the stars before running off after Hongjoong to get back at the younger. In his heart, he smiles, thinking only one thing.</p><p>
  <em> ‘We were made to dominate.’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it! I hope you enjoyed their journey 😁</p><p>Stop by on <a href="https://twitter.com/EVXinav">Twitter</a></p><p>Or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/EvXina">Curious Cat</a></p><p>Thank you for reading ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>